Gundams With Wings
by Lady AngelFiren
Summary: ~~COMPLETE~~ A Heero/Duo romance with a nice, thick plot. (Wings/telepathy) Duo is having strange dreams, and when they begin to come true, things take a turn for the worst.
1. 1

**Gundams with Wings; Revised**

**Part One  
By Lady AngelFiren**

"Speech"  
/Thoughts/  
:::telepathy:::

~*~*~*~*~*~  


Heero strode briskly across the deserted hallway, quickly and efficiently closing the distance that lay between his room and Duo's. It was 8:33 am, he figured that Duo would be up by this time, and was minutely relieved that he didn't have to worry about walking in on the other boy in the middle of any…group activities. It had happened last week with Quatre and Trowa, embarassing Heero enough to make him blush as he walked in on the pair right in the middle of a rather intense lovemaking session. He hadn't even noticed that the two were together before that morning, and would not soon forgive himself for the way he'd let his jaw drop onto the floor in shock when he found out. That had been a little too much for him.

The next morning he had entered Wufei's room to inform him of a mission, and silently thanked whatever gods existed that the Chinese youth was fully clothed and alone, practicing meditation. It still wasn't the best thing to interrupt, but he was confident that Chang could slip back into his trance-like state with ease. 

Duo was by far the safest to walk in on at any time; the braided DeathScythe pilot was friendly to a fault and didn't anger easily. Heero carefully pushed open the unlocked dorm room door after a light knock and walked into the room, closing the door over behind him. Duo lay on his bed, completely naked, with his unnaturally long chestnut hair strewn over his body like a fan made of the finest silken threads. The plain gray comforter was kicked onto the floor at the foot of the bed and a cream coloured percale sheet twisted around the slumbering figure, covering only a fraction of the smooth skin that seemed to glow with softness in the beam of light that filtered in from the room's tiny bathroom. 

Heero let a small gasp escape his lips as he inhaled sharply and took a step further into the dimly lit room, not bothering to keep his face in its customary stoic mold, as there was no one around to see him. Was that actually Duo? It looked more like a girl, but upon closer inspection of the creature's face and slim body, Heero concluded that it was definitely Duo, although he couldn't associate the thing before him with the figure of his closest friend. There was a small smile curled onto Duo's lips as he slept, and his face seemed to scrunch up into the soft sheets, nose upturned in a manner that was anything but soldierly. He looked… 

Heero refused to finish the thought as he suddenly felt the heat which had started to build in his loins. Instead he left the room and went quickly back to his own, muttering about missions to himself as he almost frantically tried to distract his mind from the clear picture of Duo sleeping. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo opened his eyes after he heard Heero's door shut across the hall. He snickered to himself and got out of bed, hopping into the shower and turning the water on hot. A steamy warmth soon floated out under the door of the small room, eventually followed by one long-haired American who was still musing over the gasp he'd gotten out of Heero earlier. /Its not so hard to get through the mask,/ he reflected, /All I have to do is catch him off-guard. Of course, that doesn't happen very often, so this could take awhile…/ 

Frowning to himself, Duo wrapped his mane in a fresh white towel and proceeded to dress for the day. Uniforms. Duo hated uniforms, but he put his on anyway, pulling up the gray-blue slacks and buttoning the stiff white shirt almost all the way. He threw on the required overcoat and looked into the foggy bathroom mirror with an unhappy frown.

"Stupid uniforms…" he muttered angrily as he surveyed himself. The colours clashed with his skin and eyes, leaving him with a pale, washed-out look, rather than the energetic façade he wished to portray. And the whole thing was so…rich and spoiled! Yuck! Sighing once more, Duo readied himself for another day lived out as a complete lie, filled with smiles that weren't real and laughter he didn't feel. Walking out of the steamy little room and grabbing his book-bag, he burst into the hallway and grinned maniacally, heading to the caf, led by an eagerly growling stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ohayo minna-san!" he called sitting down at one of the long caf tables, across from Heero and Wufei. "Where are Quatre and Trowa?" Flashing a broad grin, the long haired pilot answered his own question, "Never mind, I think I have a pretty good idea where they are..." 

Stifling a snicker, Duo settled into his routine chatter- "…yeah, so I kicked their asses … hah, you don't mess with Shinigami … oh, and all these hot chicks wanted me…" 

Looking up from his waffles he found his audience less than interested. "Oi! Aren't you guys even listening to me? Guys?"

Wufei was sleeping beside a bowl of rice, and Heero had brought his laptop to the table, and was typing quickly. Duo growled and pushed back a frustrated heave of breath by pretending to be angry rather than lonely and ignored. It was working, but if either of his 'friends' would have looked up from their places, they would surely have seen that the grin just didn't reach his eyes. He didn't bother to hide that, he knew they didn't care. 

"Pay attention to me! Can't you guys even pretend to care? I'm talking here!"

"Maxwell, when aren't you talking?" Wufei muttered, frowning in his sleep.

"Grumpy!" Duo retorted, scowling dramatically at the Chinese boy who, in turn, left the table calling "I have class," over his shoulder. 

" Uh huh, in and hour…" the other said under his breath, hoping that no-one had seen the flash of hurt he hadn't managed to mask as Wufei made his timely retreat only a few minutes after Duo had arrived to the table.

Duo devoured three plates of buttery, syrupy waffles, two tall glasses of orange juice and a banana. He dumped his tray and returned to the table, wiping syrup from his mouth with a napkin. Heero looked up from his laptop for a fleeting moment.

"We have a new mission," he said evenly, his voice so controlled that it was almost creepy. Talk about your tension… 

"Joy, and just when we thought the war was over. What is it this time?"

"…" *stony glare*

"Well??"

"Hn, Relena." Heero's tone was filled with the special revulsion he reserved only for the desperate, lovesick girl who followed him everywhere and destroyed the pilot's cover time and again. 

"You know, you should've killed her when you had the chance. She never leaves you alone! She's a stalker, a loony, and she whines. She also babbles constantly and hangs off your arm like a pet monkey. God, she is so desperate, and she can't get a fucking clue!" Duo didn't even have to pretend his hatred for the PeaceCraft girl, it was all real. She was nuts! 

The Japanese pilot fixed Duo with and unfriendly glare, "I know." and left.

Sighing to himself, Duo pondered why he even bothered to keep up the smiling mask, but ignored his own wishes to drop it as he spotted some girls from one of his classes and went over to them, bearing a broad and friendly grin. He needed some attention, even if it wasn't the kind he actually wanted, it was better than being completely ignored, wasn't it?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Laying on his bed staring at nothing, Heero let his mind wander. He didn't have any classes in the morning, and there wasn't much else he had to do, so he took advantage of the free time by trying to relax, however unsuccessfully. Whenever he let his mind free of its tight little prison, his thoughts would all drift back to what he'd seen earlier in the morning, and he didn't want to deal with the jumpy, tingly feeling that kept spinning through his stomach when he thought of Duo.

/What is wrong with me!?/ he wondered, clenching his fists tightly as his glare bore into the unaffected ceiling above him.

He was thinking back to Duo (again) lying naked on the bed, waves of shiny chestnut silk fanned over him. The picture was seductive and erotic in his mind, although he couldn't understand why. He'd never thought of Duo that way before, or any of the other pilots. At the time, he'd become confused and uneasy, and now he was just more confused. Confusion was dangerous. It got in the way of missions, and prevented him from having a clear head.

/I am a soldier, I don't have any business thinking about this, so why won't it go away? Its not like I've never seen him naked, why should I care? Why am I still on this, Gods, I should just forget it. But I can't.../

A familiar wrapping on the door brought Heero back to the dorm. He got up and let Duo in, glowering terribly and kicking himself mentally for the way he let his eyes pass over Duo's slender form before opening the door all the way. Such a show of weakness was unacceptable, he would have to find a way of dealing with this soon. The braided pilot's mouth started up the instant he stepped inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Knocking loudly on the door, he heard bedsprings creak as the other pilot moved to open it. He reminded himself that he actually had a reason for coming here, aside from seeing the Wing pilot, but when he caught the way Heero's eyes swept slowly over his body before letting him in, he knew the visit would probably evolve into something more entertaining than a one-sided discussion about Relena.

"Hey Heero," Duo cried cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear. He strode into the room and sat on a chair by the desk in the corner. Shutting the door, Heero turned to face Duo.

"What." He said without emotion, his eyes not making full contact. Heero was staring at the space on Duo's forehead between his eyes, rather than looking right at him. /So Yuy, you thinking about something else? Hmmm, I wonder what that could be…heh heh./ Duo chuckled before he had a chance to stop himself, but it didn't matter. Heero would be unresponsive either way, so he could chuckle all he wanted. So long as the clown was in place, Duo didn't have to work too hard to keep up a conversation or at least talk his way past Heero's glare; it had become second-nature, and he actually found it easier to exist behind the mask, like the safety a small creature feels when it knows its fooled an enemy into thinking its poisonous or dangerous. He was safe here, comfortable, despite the cramped lack of freedom he had to endure in his own mind.

"Don't be so enthusiastic, you'll hurt yourself," he joked. "Actually, I came to get a little more detail about our mission. Despite the coulourful synopsis I got earlier, It'd be nice know what the hell we're doing to help the evil stalker bitch and why you're taking her orders."

"Hn," was all the other replied, and Duo could just see the wheels turning in Heero's brain as he thought about something else and continued to stare at his face but not look him I n the eyes. Duo felt a little flash of anger start to colour his mind, he really didn't like the way Heero eyed him like he was a piece of meat, or an exhibit in a museum.

"What, I don't deserve a response from the great Heero Yuy?" Duo's eyes darkened with the growing irritation. He was really getting sick of being ignored, however all his latest words evoked was a little growl and a "Hn." Heero's eyes seemed to stare through him, unblinking, and that was the last straw. The vacant look, faintly interested, appraising even, was just too much. Duo erupted in anger.

"Fuck Heero, just 'cause you're the Perfect Soldier or whatever doesn't mean you can't actually talk or be nice to people. Would it kill you to answer me? Oh, I suppose you don't care, right? It doesn't matter how I, or anyone else for that matter, feels, so long as you don't have to crawl out of your little shell and show some humanity! Is that it? Heero you can talk about stuff, to me or any of the guys, anyone. I can listen too, I am capable of not talking, don't you know that?"

/And why in the hell are you looking at me like you wanna buy me and take me home to try me out? What am I, a yard sale or a person?/

Heero glanced at Duo, hidden behind a cold stare, then he broke the eye contact and lowered his head. He actually looked kind of ashamed (for Heero), but his muttered reply was empty.

"Gomen."

Duo, already angry and hurt, stood clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white, and forced Heero to look right at him by standing directly in front of the other pilot, so that they were almost touching noses.

"Sorry?" he grit through clenched teeth, his voice barely above a whisper. It wasn't what usually happened when he was angry, in fact, he never let people see when he was angry, but today was an exception. There was just too much bothering him and not enough positives to balance it all out. "So now you're sorry? For what, do you even know why you said that? Do you honestly think I'm gonna take this? I have to work with you every day. Our lives are in each other's hands, don't you think we should at least be able to have a conversation? Do you place any value in me at all? YOU'RE A FUCKING ROBOT!" As he spoke, Duo's voice became more thickly laced with anger and personal hurt. 

"Listen, I pretend all the time, I'm nice to people, and I try to avoid this kind of bullshit, but you have a serious problem here, and I don't know what the fuck I can do to fix it. I was and I still am very willing to help you or whatever, but I CANT FUCKING STAND IT ANYMORE!!!! GET A FUCKING PERSONALITY!!!"   
  
Duo's violet eyes were filled with angry sparks and his face was red. Dropping his sturdy disposition for a split second, he drew back his fist and punched the Japanese pilot in the face as hard as he could. He hadn't even realized he was going to do it, but the second he did he felt instantly better.

Heero rocked back and sagged against the wall, his eyes an unwavering cobalt laser on the braided pilot. He did not touch his swelling cheek. Instead, he regarded Duo, and with a sickening, hateful malice filled tone he barely whispered, " Get. Out."

The American snorted angrily and turned on his heel, walking stiffly from the room, his long braid trailing like a tail. The door shut with an abrupt 'click'.

/What the hell just happened?/ Duo thought, clenching and unclenching his fists so that that they snapped spasmodically open and hooked shut in an unnatural rhythm. /Now he really is going to kill me! But, I mean, he has to be in there somewhere, nobody's that devoid of emotion./ A determined look crossed his face, but it was quickly replaced with confusion and…fear? / Shit. SHIT! I just punched Heero Yuy! He's a fucking homicidal maniac! He's going to kill me! Ohhh fuck…now what am I gonna do??/

As he keyed into his room he wondered to himself, /Why the hell do I even care?/

~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero got to his feet as the door clicked shut, boiling with anger. A pounding in his temples pushed a screen of red over his eyes, and he clenched his fists and teeth repeatedly until he could feel the strain in his jaws.

/Fuck! He fucking punched me! And in the face!/ Heero would not let himself yell out loud, but he was very close to losing that small shred of control as he got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom.

Upon examining his face in the mirror, he discovered that a purple-red bruise was forming on his cheek, surrounded by a sea of scarlet, pierced only by the cold cobalt of his eyes. He hadn't known he could look so angry, it sliced through the hazy red for a few brief moments before his temper swallowed him once more. The pain was irrelevant, it was the fact that Duo had hit him that really made him fume. Heero couldn't contain himself. He pulled back and punched the wall, his fist connecting and sailing easily through the plaster, into a two by four. He heard a crack as the wood began to splinter, but it only bent and split, it did not break all the way through.

"Fuck!" the Japanese pilot exclaimed before he could stop himself, as he withdrew his throbbing but unbroken fist and thought again of how Duo had hit him. /Shit! He fucking punched me!/

Having the sense not to test his fist again, Heero used his other to punch into the wall opposite the first. This time his whole arm went through, and out the other side so that it was sticking into his room. He twisted and pulled his arm out, noting through the crimson anger that he had a deep slice going all the way up his arm from the wrist. Looking into the hole he'd made, he saw a rusty old nail protruding from a two by four he'd narrowly missed with his fist. The tip of the nail was now bloody, but Heero really didn't care about his arm as he let the image of Duo's fist rushing at him resurface and fuel more anger.

/What makes him think he can judge me?/

He kicked the door hard, which had been closed over. It exploded outward, ripping off its hinges in a spray of wood and plaster.

/So I don't talk constantly./  
  
He delivered a strong punch to a fresh section of wall, ignoring the pain that shot through his arm as a few small bones in his hand cracked under the pressure of his blow.

/So I don't joke around and piss everyone off./

Stepping out of the bathroom, he ran at the far wall and kicked it head on, sending his foot deeply into the large hole it caused and scraping his leg bloody on a twist of metal.

/So I'm not fucking gorgeous…/

Heero slammed to a halt, his fist in mid punch, eyes wide. 

"What am I doing?" he asked aloud to the empty dorm, breathing hard and letting the tiniest bit of confusion sweep over him. A puzzled look seeped across his face for only a moment, before it was replaced by a blank and emotionless stare. He turned and surveyed the damage he'd done, his eyes finally registering on his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"I HATE YOU!" he cried, and lunged for the seemingly motionless figure there, staring straight at him, sickening him. Heero punched the offensive, emotionless statue, and it shattered into a thousand glittering shards all around him.

"I hate you," he screamed to himself, to the empty walls, and to the untouched shadow inside himself that he could not reach, no matter how he tried.

"You…I…deserve to die, for being born."

The words were rough, hoarse and empty. Heero knew he wasn't thinking clearly, but was past the point of caring. The adrenaline that had surged moments before departed, abruptly weakening him and leaving his knees shaking. Heero sank down amongst the broken shards of glass, not registering that they had invaded him in many places, and fell unconscious. An image of Duo, smirking mockingly, floated lightly beneath his closed eyelids.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When he awoke, Heero's head pounded violently. It took him a few moments to register what had happened, and he pushed himself to his feet with his hands. Splinters of glass stuck into them as he did this, increasing the rushing pound of blood to his temples. He made his way out of the small bathroom, almost-but-not-quite-wincing at the wave of pain that showered him. It wasn't nearly as severe as many of his injuries in Wing, but it hurt simply because it was anger and other more unknown emotions that had prompted the outburst. 

And Duo. 

Heero still couldn't bring himself to believe that the cheerful DeathScythe pilot had actually hit him, but the anger was gone. In fact, Heero felt peaceful, like he could comfortably lay down and go to sleep without worrying about a thing, although he didn't know why.

Concentrating, Heero roughly bandaged his wounds and picked the glass from his hands, knees and other places, and he ended up with a bowl full of bloody glass and lots of bandages, mostly on his hands and arms. He also put an ice pack over his eye, which was swollen almost all the way shut. He lay on his bed under two blankets bearing not only bandages, but more importantly, a confused and wounded heart. He fell into an uneasy sleep, ignoring the time. There was no way he could have stopped himself, it was like everything had to pause, so he could rest up and figure out what was going on. He had no idea why he was suddenly so tired, but he fell asleep before he even had a chance to tell his body when to wake up, and he was instantly out like a light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Duo sat on his bed thinking about the morning's events. He was practically shivering with a combination af fear and angst. He didn't really feel bad for hitting Heero -he'd deserved it- but he was definitely afraid to face the consequences of such an action. Heero Yuy was not the guy to get pissed off at and hit. He was more like the guy you tried to hide behind when there was danger because he was immovable and unstoppable. This was not a good position for Duo to be in. 

He really hated admitting fear, he'd spent much of his life trying to push it away or overcome it, especially early childhood. Living on the streets with a band of orphans and eventually loosing his best friend to sickness had taught him that he had to be strong; that everything that happened was most likely his fault or that he should have tried harder to prevent it. This situation with Heero was different; he had been acting out of pure rage when he'd hit the Wing pilot, and now he would pay. Heero could not allow an unstable liability such as himself to just walk off after launching a direct assault, there was no way.

/What am I going to do? He's going to kill me! I completely lost control, I don't know how to handle this./ Duo worried at his lower lip and stared at the wall ahead of him for a minute before the tension in his veins pushed him up off the bed. He paced around his room and tried not to shiver; he really was afraid.

Getting up, he went into the small bathroom and flicked on the light. His reflection peered back at him in the brightly lit white room, revealing the extent of his hurt. He had the dark circles under his eyes that always seemed to appear when he felt like jumping off a bridge, and they contrasted with his pale skin and made him appear translucent. It was a really awful thing for him to see at the moment.

/I look like shit, maybe I should take a shower./

With this the braided pilot peeled off his clothes and unbraided his hair. As the chestnut locks rippled over his naked form, he turned on the water and pulled a towel from under the sink, setting it down on the floor and stepping under the steamy spray.

"Mmmmmm…" he sighed as the warmth worked the tension from his muscles and encircled him closely. "Maybe I'll just stay here forever," he thought, "I can't hurt anybody, and they can't hurt me." 

It seemed like a really good idea. Duo decided to make this an extra-long, extra relaxing shower, so he got his hair all lathered up in his favorite, fairly expensive shampoo, and proceeded to scrub himself clean.

~*~*~*~Heero's Dream~*~*~*~ 

"Help me!" somebody cried, "Please don't leave me here all alone, not again."

The voice was strangely thick, distorted by the roar of mobile suits attacking one another. Heero piloted Wing towards a dark corner of the battlefield, and saw a slight figure nestled in between some tombstones, crying. As he approached, he saw the figure look up at his suit for a moment and the turn away. Loudly the person shouted, "Are you going to kill me? Well go ahead, I have nothing more to give, and I'll only hurt you, even if I don't mean it. So please, kill me!" There was a disturbing, desperate tone in the creature's voice that caught something inside of Heero and twisted savagely. It made him want to tear his heart out of his chest; he felt like he was feeling the person's pain, their anguish.

Heero was not interested in wasting his time, but he had been ordered not to harm civilians, so he extended Wing's hand to the ground in front of the figure, saying, "I'm not going to kill you, get on." Well, that was the reason he tried to convince himself that he was saving this single life, but he didn't believe himself. He was doing it for personal reasons; to redeem something of his heart that had been lost long ago when he killed his very first innocent. It was a terrible weight on him to know that every time he battled he probably destroyed several completely innocent, unaffiliated civilians, but when he could see and hear them up close, even the Perfect Soldier couldn't make himself ignore their desperate pleas for mercy. 

But this was different. This person was asking for death, should he grant it? As a soldier who fought for life, he didn't believe that he should let someone die, especially if they wanted it. Their lives were precious, he was the one who should die; the only one who should have to die for something as ravenous as war. He could feel this person's sorrow and pain somehow, and he couldn't make himself leave them.

The figure stumbled upwards into the massive gundanium palm. Closing it protectively over her (he wasn't sure it was a her, but he thought as much), he drew the arm upwards and blasted into the sky on silver wings. He sent Quatre a message telling him that he was going to bring a civilian to safety, and that he would be back in awhile. The blond pilot okayed it, as the battle was almost over, and the enemy troops were retreating. He was barely breathing hard, it had been so easy to destroy them.

Landing several kilometers away in a forest beside a rushing stream, Heero set the girl down and instructed her to stay put. He had never had any intention of taking this person o a town or city until he found out what was going on, found out why his heart hurt like this.

"I'm coming out. You're in the middle of a forest, so don't bother running away there's nowhere to go." His voice was toneless over the gundam's speakers as Heero forced himself to suppress the urge to put his hand to his heart.

Opening the hatch, the Japanese pilot jumped effortlessly to the plush green earth below (A mere 30 feet, no sweat!) and stood up, gun drawn.

"Don't kill me, please!" a startled screech escaped the boy's throat. Heero could see that he was in fact male, by his figure and his voice, he hadn't noticed these obvious details before, he was concentrating on piloting his mech and controlling the angst that had crept into him. Why was the boy asking him at first to kill him, and then not to? It didn't make any sense; Heero hated confusion more than almost anything. It made him short-tempered and snippy-more than usual, anyway.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I said. I'm just being cautious," the gun disappeared into his flight suit, and Heero regarded the obviously traumatized boy with a stony cobalt glare."Who are you and why were you on that battlefield? Civilians had been ordered to evacuate prior to the battle." Heero decided not to mention what was happening to him; it could give this potential enemy something over him, a weakness to exploit.

"I-I…oh," The boy broke into pitiful sobs, shaking violently. "I was trying to die…"

"What?" Unsure of how to react, Heero walked closer, and crouched to meet a familiar face.

"Duo?" he exclaimed, "What are you doing like this?" Heero reached out to touch the boy, but just as his gloved fingers were about to make contact with the other Duo's shoulder, they were violently taken and thrown away from his form.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Duo whispered hoarsely, looking away.

"Duo…" he started. The ache was worse now, and it pulsed through him with every heartbeat. Alone…he was all alone. That what it was saying to him, 

"I said don't! Please Heero, I don't know what's happening to me, I don't want to hurt you too, okay?" He flashed a pleading look at the surprised Wing pilot, who retorted fiercely, trying to pull his fellow pilot together with whatever words he could muster.

"Duo, calm down! Come on, you're a gundam pilot, you're my friend, and you're above this, now stop crying and stand up!" Barking out his message, Heero grabbed Duo's arm roughly and pulled him to his feet. The American twisted free once afoot and looked him straight in the eye.

"No Heero, you have no idea what's going on, okay?"

Ripping off the tattered white shirt he was wearing that hadn't been really obvious before it was gone, Duo closed his eyes and stiffened. Seconds passed, and Heero's growing curiosity remained unfulfilled. He began to wonder what was wrong with his friend. The feeling in his chest didn't change, it just seemed…strained.

"Duo…" he started once again, but this time he was interrupted by a pained cry and whooshing sounds coming from his friend.

Duo yelped as a pair of massive feathery wings shot from his back and extended outwards. It started with bare bones, and was closely followed by a silky covering of pure black feathers, and shimmering in the sunlight. Duo's eyes widened, and Heero could see the pupils become a huge blackness surrounded by a slight ring of violet. It was very beautiful and also captivating. The stunned Japanese boy could not pull himself away from the enchanting black orbs. Duo became covered in a flowing black robe, which started at his hands and drew over his slender form in twisting patterns until it reached his ankles, where it rustled lightly. The apparition's hair unbraided itself and lifted in silky wisps in the grasp of a gentle breeze that surrounded the pair.

"There, now what do you have to say about that?"

Duo regarded Heero with a calm gaze, folding the massive wings onto his back. To say the least, Heero was shocked speechless. He gawked openly for a few moments, and when he finally found his voice, all he could do was repeat his friend's name, stuttering badly. This was not at all like him, but he'd honestly never been so shocked in all his life.

"Duo! D-Duo? Duo… What is this? I-I mean…gah!" he just couldn't get the words out. He was dumbfounded. Jaw hanging open, he stared some more, waiting for Duo to say something. He didn't think about the way the pain in him had changed with Duo, he just gawked, totally unlike himself. This was too much.

"Please Heero, I-I don't know, this is just a part of me."

Bearing a weak smile, he slowly approached his friend and opened his arms. The massive wings opened too, and Heero couldn't be sure, but he supposed that they spanned at least twenty feet. They were powerful looking, fairly thin rather than being all thick and fluffy looking like an angel's wings, more like a falcon.

"Hug? I won't hurt you or anything, I promise, I'm still me."

With that he embraced the startled pilot, and tightly wrapped them both in black feathers. The gesture made Heero feel as if he could be at peace, if only for a moment, and when Duo released him, he remained calm.

"There, now that's not so bad, is it?" Duo became very serious, and Heero got the idea that he should pay attention. Duo regarded him strongly, searchingly. Satisfied, he spoke.  
"Now, listen to me Heero," he began, "I have something very important to tell you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**To Be Continued…**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oi! So how was part one revised?? I hope you liked it, I tried to make it suck less than it did before. I have to admit I was disappointed with the original, but I think this is much better. Hopeflly you will too, and maybe you'll even write back?? *Chibi eyes*

~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~  


Part two available soon!!

~back to firen's fics

~home


	2. 2

**Gundams With Wings**

**Part Two  
**By Lady AngelFiren

**PART TWO**

"Speech"  
/thoughts/  
{telepathy}

------

Heero abruptly sat up in bed, panting. Beneath the grey spandex between his legs, his arousal made itself clear.  
"Heero! Are you in there? Open up! I'm coming in,"   
Duo burst into the room just as Heero pulled a blanket over himself to cover certain…things. The Deathscythe pilot's hair was wrapped in a towel balanced awkwardly on his head. In one hand he carried an old hairbrush, with the other he balanced the lopsided mass. He took three steps before abruptly halting and sweeping the dorm with curious eyes.  
"What the hell happened? Holy shit man, did you do all of this? And you, you're hurt a lot!" he looked shamefully at Heero's cheek. The swelling hadn't gotten any better, in fact, one eye was now completely swollen shut. The other surveyed Duo coldly.  
"What do you want?" he spat weakly, trying to ignore Duo's proximity and the stray droplets of water that slid over his bare chest, rippling along the tight curves of muscle and soft skin.  
"Look, Heero man, I just came to apologize to you. I'm sorry for lashing out irrationally, and for hitting you. I really am." Heero could tell that it was the truth. The ever-present joker's mask was gone, and Duo had kept a steady disposition during his apology. He continued, using a tone of voice that Heero'd never heard before,   
"Would you let me change some of those bandages? They're bleeding through, you probably need some stitches."  
Duo peered into the bathroom, eyeing the walls and the grounded door with a flickering grin.   
"Oh, and I was gonna use your mirror 'cause its bigger than mine, but I don't think I can anymore," the flickering grin became an insane smile, and Duo regarded Heero with shining eyes, "Well I'm really glad you took that out on the dorm and not me, but seriously, without a mirror, I need someone else to help me with my hair. And since I'm going to help you, you can help me."  
"No." came the nasal reply.  
"What?"  
"I said no."  
"Why not! I'm helping you," Duo whined  
Heero held up his bandaged hands, "Look," he commanded, there was blood seeping through the thick wads of cloth, bound tightly around the Japanese boy's hands.  
/How did he do the second one?/ Duo thought, "I see," he said. "Heero! Why did you do this? You're gonna get kicked out of the dorm, or you'll have to share one with someone else, which would never work. And you've hurt yourself! But you probably don't care, do you?"  
"Hn."  
"What's that supposed to mean? Here, let me help you."   
Duo made his way to the bed, setting the hairbrush on the desk, and taking several items from the first aid kit on top of it.  
"Now sit," he commanded softly.  
Beginning with is bleeding knuckles, Duo carefully unwrapped all of Heero's bandages, washed the wounds thoroughly, and replaced them with the utmost in gentle care. When he reached a particularly large, deep gash in Heero's leg, he paused, stiffening.  
"Heero, you need stitches for this one, do you want me to take you to the nurse?"  
"No, you can do it. There's some thread and a needle in the other kit. Its up in the closet," he replied calmly.  
"EWWW! You want me to give you stitches? Well that's disgusting, but OK, only 'cause its my fault you're hurt."  
"Hn." Heero grunted, closing his eyes. Duo got up, washed his hands, and retrieved the items from the closet.  
As he bent down onto the bed, the towel in which he'd wrapped his hair came undone, and the unbound mass cascaded outward, draping both boys in honey-streaked chestnut locks. Despite being uncombed, it was soft and smooth and Heero's good eye shot open, revealing a moment of unmasked surprise, before it was buried under the grim façade once again.  
"Baka," he scolded, "Duo-"  
"Gomen nasai, Heero," the one in question babbled, "I, well, you know, I haven't had a chance to braid it yet and there's so much. The towel slipped, I'm sorry." Duo nervously pulled up off of his friend, as the weight of the wet mass had pulled him forward, onto the other boy. He quickly snatched the towel from where it had fallen and whipped his hair forward to bind it securely with the sopping cloth.  
"You're dripping," Heero commented, "Go and get a dry towel from under the bathroom sink." He gestured towards the room with one arm, his good eye locked on the struggling Duo.   
/Beautiful,/ he thought silently, but the word slipped to his lips and fell over them, drifting quietly from his unacknowledging form, barely brushing the long-haired one's ears.  
"Beautiful…"  
"What was that?" Duo inquired.  
"What?" Heero looked up, seemingly awakened from his thoughts.  
"What did you say…"  
"Nothing." The Japanese boy's tone indicated that the subject was not open for discussion. "Hurry up, you're dripping, and I'm bleeding."  
"Yeah, I guess you wouldn't want to hurt your dorm or anything," Duo cracked a maniac grin as he stepped dramatically over the bathroom door, and noisily crunched the pieces of mirror into the floor with his shoes. "We had better get this cleaned up man," He pulled a fresh, white towel from under the sink and raised his eyebrows, "I'll help you, but I have to stitch your leg up first, and I have to brush my hair." He stated this firmly, but then added, in a more docile tone, "OK?"   
"Fine," Heero said dryly.

Locks freshly wrapped, Duo plopped down on the bed, taking the thread and grasping the needle in his teeth. He severed a length of thread, carefully knotted one end, and slipped the other through the eye of the needle.  
"Now…" he began slowly, " I've only done this once, and that person was unconscious. "He looked almost emphatic, as he played his gaze over Heero's leg. "Do you have something I could freeze it with?"   
"No, I don't need anything, just hurry up," Heero was growing impatient. How long was the baka gonna take for some stitches?  
"Well, you are the guy who sets his own broken bones…"   
Duo closed his eyes, his lips pressing into a thin, crooked little tease. He looked back up to Heero, blinked, and set to work   
"Tell me if it hurts too much ok?"  
"It won't," the other confirmed.

------

About ten minutes passed in silence, Duo concentrated completely on what he was doing, and Heero was withdrawn, lost amongst his thoughts.   
/What did I say?/ he wondered, /How could I let that slip from my lips? And why is Duo being so nice?/  
/Duo's nice to everyone,/ a little voice said to him, /That's just how he is./  
/Well I want to do something nice for him!/ Heero concluded, but his train of tought was interrupted once again by the ither voice.  
/Don't. I'ts weak, and you are supposed to be the perfect soldier, You cannot get attached./  
/…/  
Heero was thinking back to his dream earlier, suddenly seeing Duo with the massive black wings, hugging him tenderly, bringing so much comfort, and so much warmth to him. Ultimately, it was weak and he knew it, but it was the closest thing to happines that he'd felt for so long…  
"Heero!" Duo's voice sliced cleanly into his thoughts, sounding annoyed.  
"What? Huh?" he dragged himself back to reality. Opening his good eye, he searched Duo's gaze and found the violet pools to be smiling back at him with satisfaction.  
"Welcome back," He grinned and chuckled benignly, "Ive been trying to get your attention for awhile, musta been a good daydream…"  
"Whatever," Heero looked away, down to his leg. It didn't even hurt, not really.  
Duo's soft hands, on him…  
So gentle.  
Maybe, maybe he… cared? Even a little?   
No, they were friends, but mostly just fellow pilots, comrades in arms.  
And the little voice was right. Duo was nice to everyone… right?  
Still, Heero wanted to do something for Duo, even if it meant being a little weak. The boy was always so open, and he would tug at Heero to share himself. That gave Heero an idea…  
"Well I'm gonna go to the janitor's closet and get some cleaning stuff," Duo announced, "We need a bucket and a broom for the glass, and later, I'll go and see if there's some stuff to fix the walls. Lets see, what else-"  
"Duo." Heero cut him off abruptly, rising to his feet.  
"Wait a sec." He went over to the desk, hooking his foot on the fallen door and almost tripping, pulled Duo's hairbrush from it and turned to face his grinning friend.  
"Oh, yeah I guess I'd better go back to my room and, uhh, fix the hair."  
Heero gathered his courage and firmly held the brush as Duo reached for it.  
"No, baka, I'm going to do it."  
He hefted a little sigh of relief as the Deathscythe pilot withdrew his hand, looking slowly up at the Japanese boy. One eyebrow arched up in question.  
"Really? Why?"   
"Be-Because I want to, Duo. Can I?" Heero's heart was fluttering, knocking repeatedly against his ribcage.  
/I'm just brushing his hair,/ he scolded himself, /Why am I so excited?/  
Heero gestured to the bed. "Sit," he commanded softly.  
"Ok!" Duo bounced over to the bed, seemingly exploding with energy, probably because he had so much suddenly, that it needed a place to go. Heero sat behind him and raised the brush. Then he came to a roadblock.  
"How do I do this?" he realized that he had absolutely no idea how to brush long hair, or even where to start. He looked at the soft waves, rippling with little tints of gold and red, trying to think of a logical approach. But he was afraid of hurting Duo or his beautiful hair, and so remained motionless as the American's hands reached back, taking the brush from Heero's. The Japanese boy watched as Duo skillfully sorted through his hair. His heart sank. He had wanted to brush the other boy's hair for him! Its not like it was a really complicated task, he could have figured it out, but he had picked today to get all soft and caring. Stupid! Now he'd probably never get a chance to do anything like this for Duo, and he so deserved it!   
Heero audibly sighed, and was startled when the hairbrush was replaced in his eager grip. "Ok, now you can try it, go ahead," Duo said lightly.   
Heart jumping joyfully once again, Heero brushed the mass with the utmost care, starting at the bottom and working his way upwards, from left to right. He paused at every little tug of the brush to work tangles out with his hands, tenderly running his fingers through the soft strands to separate them.  
The two sat for a full hour, Duo unconsciously releasing pleasured little cries, the feeling of Heero's hands actually being 'tender' and 'gentle' was more than he'd ever imagined. It was ecstasy. Heero finished brushing after about twenty-five minutes, and satisfied his hands for so much longer, running them through the hair, taking in the unique scent that was Duo, a mixture of chocolate and strawberries, it seemed. Heero felt all of his tensions leave him. He was even happy that Duo had punched him! Finally, he glanced at the clock by his bed. They had been there for an hour!  
Shaking himself back to reality, Heero began to separate Duo's hair into three parts. At least he knew how to braid, so he wouldn't have to disturb the comfortable air in the room with a faltering question. Within minutes, the billowy strands were bound by one another and fastened by a black elastic band from Duo's brush. Heero ran his hand all the way along the plait's length, bringing it to his face. It still smelled sweetly of strawberries and chocolate, and he pressed it lightly to his lips, feeling silken strands on his eyelashes and cheeks.  
So soft, Duo…  
Pulling his face away from the braid, Heero found that Duo had turned all the way around and was watching him, a peculiar expression on his face. His eyes were bright and happy, but his brow furrowed, wondering. His lips were slack, slightly parted in awe.  
"He- Heero, you…"  
"Gomen, Duo, I have to go," the other quickly interrupted. He dropped the braid, left the brush on the bed with a stunned Duo, and abruptly ran from the room, not even bothering to shut the door.

------

Heero fled, leaving Duo, jaw dropped, sitting on the bed.  
/What was that?/ he silently pondered, /Must be stress, he can be so erratic! I think he's about ready to snap. Now we can't have that, he's supposed to be my best friend! I'm not sure he knows that, but no matter, at least he acted like a person today./  
/Heero acted human…/  
/Because of me./  
Duo came to this realization and smiled cheekily to nobody. He rose and shut the door, turning to the battered dorm.  
/This is becoming an interesting day, wow, can he ever make a mess!/  
/I guess I'd better clean it up for him, after all, its mostly my fault. I have to say, this is the best stupid thing I've ever done./  
Duo retrieved some things to clean up the room from the janitor's closet. He wasn't exactly allowed to borrow them, but they'd be returned, no harm done. Before beginning with the bathroom, Duo stripped the bloody sheets from Heero's bed taking them to the laundry room and getting a load started. /I hope he doesn't mind me doing this,/ he thought, but did it anyway.  
Returning to the dorm, Duo searched for a CD player, stereo, radio, anything to have some music, and found nothing.  
"Geez, he doesn't listen to music?" he said aloud, his voice dissolving into the walls for lack of an audience.  
"Well I can't work without music, so…" He ducked across the hall into his room grabbing his stereo, "…I'll use my stereo!" He flipped to a techno station- a really bad one- and unconsciously began to sing along to songs he'd heard a thousand times, but liked anyway. Duo set to work, singing loudly as he scooped shards of glass and dusty plaster into a bucket with a broom and dustpan. He mopped the floor, and repaired the door. He decided to leave the walls, as there ware no available supplies to fix them.   
Duo shut off the music, closed the door, and silently padded back to his dorm. He hadn't noticed before, but saw now that it was early evening, the sun's final rays dying against the sky, like the last heat off an open fire. It was beautiful, the coming darkness. Duo admired it happily as he lay easily on his bed, allowing the fresh evening too seep inwards and fill him with cool satisfaction, washing all lingering stresses away from the day. It seemed far away now, and basking comfortably in the airy blue-black, Duo fell into a deep, easy sleep.

------

Heero returned shortly after his co-pilot had finished. He found that Duo had repaired the door, cleaned up all traces of glass, and had…stolen his sheets??  
/I'l get them later,/ he thought, /I wonder what he did that for? Well I should be glad he cleaned up after me, he really didn't have to./  
/After what I did./  
Heero brought his thoughts together, assessing the day, focusing on the majorly weak things he'd done. Firstly he'd allowed himself to think erotically about the naked angel he'd accidentally encountered on the bed. Secondly, he'd been taken in his slumber by that angel, who had so realistically gripped him with gentle, tender blackness. He'd even gone so far as to give in to his temptations when brushing the angel's hair, and finally he'd run in embarrassment and cowardice from the angel who'd touched him so deeply.  
"Duo no tenchi (Duo, my angel)," he breathed quietly. "Yeah, I wish," he said louder, allowing his disappointment to be heard only now, alone with the ever-attentive walls.  
"Duo, what are you doing to me?" he wondered aloud. "There are so many things I wish I could tell you. They make me weak, but somehow I would rather be weak for you than be strong for the Earth and the Colonies combined. Only for you, tenchi. Duo, I wish I could tell you what I feel, I wish."

------   
~~Duo's Dream~~

Duo found himself plunged again into the dream. It was so real, and always continued on like a second life, paralleling or mirroring his own. Now, after having been carried off in Wing's mighty grasp, emerging into the forest, and bearing his wings, Duo turned calmly to Heero extending arms and wings alike in an open gesture.   
"Hug? I won't hurt you, I promise." He felt the other pilot in his arms, pulled tightly to him. It wasn't sexual, more like brothers or friends sharing an embrace, warm, comforting, and filled with trust. Duo grew serious, a thousand things racing through his mind.  
"Now listen to me Heero, I have something very important to tell you. Actually, I'm going to show you. Is that Ok?"  
Heero regarded the black winged boy for a moment, began to nod, but stopped himself. "What are you going to do?" he queried. His tone was calm, but it betrayed nervousness as well as… fear? Well maybe it was just caution… Duo wasn't sure. He put a reassuring hand on Heero's shoulder and began.  
"Heero, I am going to help you to find yourself. You are more… More than the perfect soldier, more to me, more inside. I will help you to release what is inside. To be young, to laugh, and to cry. To be human. I can help you to achieve that, but you have to want it. You also have to help me in something similar, but you can only help others once you take care of yourself. Will you let me in? will you tell me here and now that you want this? It means being weaker outside, for awhile. You will have to learn trust and to place it in others. You will have to give up some of the emotionless façade and replace it with a human heart. Believe me, this is all very much worth it. Do not shut me out, because you can never forget this if you deny it. Do you accept?"  
"Hai," Heero replied very softly, closing his eyes.   
"Ok then, now it starts, Heero. Together, we release who you are. You have no reason to be afraid."  
Taking a few steps into the rushing, babbling little stream, Duo scooped up some of the chilly water and cleansed his face, hands, and feet. He bid that Heero do the same.  
So, removing his flight suit, gloves and boots, the Wing pilot followed Duo's actions. Walking hand in hand from the water, Duo with one wing draped lightly over Heero's shoulders, they turned and faced one another.  
"Alright, doing great Heero."  
Duo took the Japanese pilot gently, enfolding him once more with his wings and arms, this time pressing his lips softly to the other boy's in a short kiss.  
Releasing Heero entirely, the American fluttered backwards, suddenly very tired, but also sated, as if they'd engaged in something much more physical than a closed-mouth kiss. But it was all that was needed to begin the sequence that Heero was about to experience.  
As if in reply to Duo's reflections, Heero abruptly fell forward into the velvety grass, on hands and knees, moaning. After some time he sank down, flat on his face on the Earth, shuddering.

------   
~~Reality~~

Heero made his way stiffly across the hall, hefting Duo's stereo with him. He knocked on the door and stated, " Duo, its me, open the door," stoically. When there was no reply, he opened it (it was unlocked, of coarse. For story purposes…) and stepped into Duo's room. The only light filtered in from the waxing moon, illuminating the sleeping figure on the bed. Duo lay, on his back, with his arms behind his head, legs loosely crossed, a small smile on his lips. The window was wide open, and Heero could hear crickets and other night creatures, as well as the soft rumble of cars in the city a few kilometers away. Heero let his eyes adjust, and made his way to the dresser, moving to set the stereo on top. He was unfamiliar with the setting, and misjudged the distance to the top of the dresser. The stereo banged loudly on its surface.  
"K'so," Heero whispered a curse. He had not wanted to confront the sleeping tenchi.  
"Doin' great Heero…" Duo muttered softly at the sound. Heero looked over at the boy, hearing the words, mumbled tenderly and without Duo's general sarcasm. He navigated soundlessly through the minefield of junk on the floor, and stood over his friend.  
Carefully he perched on the bed settling his weight with the utmost attention. He could feel Duo's warmth, and he reached a hand forward to brush the bangs from his sleeping eyes. He bent down, taking in Duo's smell, wanting so badly to press their lips together, but refusing to give in to his screaming impulses.  
He gasped as he felt the other boy's arms wrap tightly around him, pulling him downwards.  
/Omigod,/ he thought, /If he wakes up…/  
That was a dangerous possibility. Heero consciously fought the urge to pull away, and the even stronger one to get closer. He felt Duo's lips press lingeringly against him, only for a moment, and then the arms dropped back into sleep.  
Heero abruptly sat up, without realizing that this would rock the bed. Duo stirred, and slowly opened his eyes.

------

Duo was taken from his dream and slammed back into reality. He cracked his eyes, staring into blinding moonlight.  
"Oi, I musta fell asleep," he mused aloud, "Wow, I have some pretty nice dreams…That one was weird though."  
"Hah! Shinigami lives, and gets to kiss Heero!"  
Duo got up from the bed, not bothering with the lamp. He preferred the dark anyhow. Making his way to the window, he pulled a tattered black book and a black pen from his desk and vaulted, lighting easily on the moonlit windowsill. The violet-eyed boy opened the book to a fresh page.  
"Ok, now what did I want to write? Oh, my dream, right after the others. This is getting so weird."  
Duo fell into soft mumbles, piecing together what he remembered of his sleeptime.  
"Hm, Heero saves me… Then I, um, Oh! Then I get those awesome wings and do the hug thing."  
*Pen scribbling, soft breathing*  
"And then I tell him about being freed, freeing me and all that other stuff… and then /best part,/ we kiss!"  
Duo stopped writing, closed his book, and allowed it to slide from his hands to the carpet beneath the window. He relaxed, stretched, and closed his eyes.  
"Heero…" he sighed, "What are you doing to me?"  
"Well, I gotta get my mind offa this, I guess I'll go get a coffee in the lobby, 'cause the caf is closed."  
Taking is hat and some change, he exited the room, locking the door.

------

A few moments later, a stunned Heero crawled out from under the bed wiping sticky 'something's' off of his hands rather unsuccessfully.  
/Baka, he should clean under his bed,/ Heero thought.  
/What was that all about? And the book, it must be his diary. I guess it'd be wrong to read it…/  
Heero tripped over some clothes, stubbed his toe on a toolbox, and fell ungracefully towards the window. He turned, pressing his back against the wall and brought a hand up, gingerly brushing his injured cheek.  
/I know why he did this now,/ he concluded, even as the other hand grazed the black book. /Should I read it?/  
Abruptly drawing his hand back as if burned, Heero got to his feet and left Duo's dorm, turning to lock the door as he went.  
/Wait, I don't have the key. Oh well, if he asks, I'll tell him that I came to return his stereo and get my sheets. Where are they anyway?/  
Pulling a torn paper and a pen from spandex space, Heero scribbled a note to his friend.

Duo, where are my sheets?  
Come to my room, I'll be waiting  
for you.  
We need to talk. Heero. 

Popping the pen miraculously back into the spandex space, Heero went to his room to wait for Duo. He wondered what he would say, or why he was doing this at all.

------

Duo returned late, having taken a long evening stroll in the comforting darkness, sipping a latté and playing with the shadows. He would duck out of the moonlight, staying under the trees, off of the sidewalk, and the step fleetingly back into it, only to leave again. Tiring of his game, he found himself treading lightly back to his dorm.  
He read the note pinned to the back of his door with a thumbtack (Thanks again to Spandex Boy,) which left a neat little hole and a curved dent in the soft wood.  
/Figures Heero wouldn't go for subtle, Mr. use a nuclear device to kill ants Yuy, yeah, he's really careful./  
Duo pasted a cheeky grin on his face and knocked loudly on Heero's dorm. When it opened, the Shinigami pilot bound in, braid swishing.  
"I got your note!" He smiled vigorously, pinning it to the back of the door. "There you go, your sheets are in the laundry room, they were all bloody and gross. I forgot about them, I was tired. But now I'm great!" Duo spoke his words quickly and loudly, demanding attention. Evening walks always gave him energy.  
As Heero contemplated how to begin to speak to the other boy, more chatter flowed from him.  
"Yeah, so what did you want?" he posed finally, when Heero had been staring at him for a few minutes.  
"Ok," Heero started, " lets go get a latté, we have to talk."  
Duo raised his eyebrows, heart pounding erratically I his chest. He felt tingly all over.  
/Heero wants to talk!/ he thought, becoming more excited.  
/Well this'll never happen again! I just had a latté, but I'll have another, I am not giving up this chance!/  
"Sure let's go!" Duo chirped brightly, grabbing Heero's jacket and holding it out for him.  
"Come on!" he was aching to get out, practically squirming with glee.  
"Hn," Heero glared, but pushed into his garment obligingly.  
/This is going to be harder than I thought…/

------

Fifteen minutes later found the pair walking down the sidewalk licking ice cream. Heero had changed his mind about the lattés, adding to Duo's excitement.  
/He must be really nervous about something,/ Duo thought, /to actually change his mind and everything!/  
Silence passed. Duo spent his time thinking of as many wonderful possibilities as he could, but also wondering if the other boy wasn't planning to kill him or something. Heero was trying to force words out, and finally he growled in frustration.  
"Heero, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Duo inquired softly, trying his very hardest not to sound happy or excited. It took the other pilot several minutes to respond. In that time, they came to a little fork in the paths and Heero led Duo into the woods on the left of the fork. They came to a clearing by a lake, lighting on an overhanging rock.  
"Duo, I…" Heero trailed.  
The violet-eyed pilot surveyed him with an anxious gaze.  
"Duo, I went into you room earlier to return you stereo, you were sleeping, so I set it on your dresser instead of waking you.' Heero paused closing his eyes and turning away from is friend. He replayed the scene in his mind; bending over the other boy, Duo's warmth, and his arms wrapping around him…  
"I banged it on the dresser, and you mumbled something about me. I thought you were making a dumb joke or something, so I went over to you."  
He knew he was bending the truth a little, but he was too embarrassed to tell the whole thing the way it had happened.  
" I saw you were sleeping, heard you- heard you breathing, so I sat on the bed beside you. Then you pulled me onto you, and you kissed me."  
"WHAT??" Duo literally fell over. He sweatdropped severely and got back into a sitting position, beginning to babble.  
"Heero, I didn't mean- I was sleeping- gomen, Heero. I'm so sorry. I was asleep, I musta been dreaming about a hot chick and-"  
"Duo, you said my name," Heero interrupted. He turned his cobalt eyes into Duo's violet-blue ones. They closed, and the Shinigami pilot turned his head away in shame.  
"Duo, I'm not done, let me finish."  
"After you let me go, I- I didn't know what to do, so I got up to leave. Then I saw that you'd started to wake up, so I ducked under the bed."  
"Oh my GOD! So you heard me talking to myself? How long were you there? What did you hear?" Duo looked like he was about to cry.  
"I heard everything you said about me, everything that you mumbled while you were writing. Duo I'm so sorry."  
Now the braided boy did start to cry. He turned around and buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking, quiet sobs escaping his throat.  
"Boys don't cry," he whispered to himself, biting his lip to force his sobs to cease. He was unsuccessful. Every time he repeated the words, he shook harder.  
"Yes they do, Duo." Heero said just loud enough for his shuddering, ashamed friend to hear. His voice was touched by a gentle kindness, something Duo'd never heard there before. Still, he took the better part of fifteen minutes to calm himself, chanting quaveringly under his breath.  
Heero didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected something like this, and could only stare at Duo, who couldn't see him. Finally, he saw his friend calming and trembling in the cool lake air. So Heero crawled over to him and reached both arms around the boy. Duo stiffened abruptly, and Heero began to pull away.  
"No, its Ok," Duo mumbled softly, and sniffled, melting into the embrace.  
Heero held him from behind, leaning up against him and pressing his face into the braided boy's shoulder. He took in the chocolatey, strawberry scent, that was Duo and reveled in the warmth he gave off.   
After a little while, Duo stopped shaking completely.  
"Are you Ok now?" Heero asked in a soft voice that was not his own. He made no move to pull away from Duo, tightening the embrace instead.  
"No," he replied flatly, "You're probably disgusted with me. I'm so weak! And you hate weakness!"   
He wrenched himself from the Wing pilot's arms, turning to face him. He fully expected Heero to sneer at him and leave.   
Heero decided to follow his gut, which told him to persue Duo.  
"Duo, I-I feel…" he began, "Duo, I-feel-the-same-way." He said it in a whoosh of breath, like all one word. There, he'd said it. Now, for the braided one's reaction.  
"I know, I know, I'm leavi- What did you say?!" The boy's violet eyes burned into Heero's, threatening to burst both of their heads from shock.  
/Holy shit, I said it!/ Heero thought.  
/Holy mother-fucker, I can't believe he just said that!!/ Duo's mind exploded. But he restrained his words and paced himself, using a breathing trick that Wufei had taught him. In 1,2,3. Out 1,2,3. In…  
"Ok, Heero," he calmly began, but is voice faltered, "S-So this m-means what, exactly?"  
Heero pondered his response, he felt a weight had been lifted from him, it was a good feeling, but he really didn't understand it.   
"Well, I'm not sure," he said finally, "What do you want?" He emphasized the word 'you' in a kindly, questioning way.  
/He's asking me? He knows what I want, doesn't he? Do I even know? The dream…/  
It floated back to him, he remembered speaking those words to Heero, it was what he wanted; to find Heero's heart, and bring comfort and companionship to his own. So he began.  
"Heero, what I want… is to help you find yourself. Inside, I know you're more than the Perfect Soldier, or were before your training. Heero, you can laugh, and cry. You can be human. But is that what you want? I want to help you, Heero. I'm telling you that I'm here for you, I want to- I want to see you happy and alive, but I want you to want it. You've crawled into yourself, and hollowed that place out with anger. Together we can build it up and make you whole. Will you let me be there for you?"  
Duo closed his eyes, lowering his head silently, not expecting a reply. A single tear slipped down is cheek, leaving a wet trail to sparkle in the moonlight. He hadn't meant to say that, It'd just sorta slipped out. Now he felt sure he was coming on too strong and that Heero would turn away or close up completely. That was the last thing he wanted. At least now they were friends, he shuddered to think of what it would be like if that were destroyed…  
"Duo, I don't…" Heero started. There was an unfamiliar quaver in his voice.  
"…I don't know if I can understand this, but I want to try, for you and for myself. I don't like being a killer, its easier not to care, and I've lost so much because of that. If you really think you can help me, the I promise to try. But I have to go slowly."  
The Wing pilot took a deep breath and reached out for Duo's hand, taking it in his. He used his other to tilt the angel's face to his own. Seeing the puffy, tearstreaked eyes, he raised a thumb and wiped softly at the cheeks, comforted as a faint happiness shone in Duo's violet eyes, playing a soft smile to his lips.  
Duo's lips…  
Duo's soft, pink lips…  
Heero became very aware of the heat in his body, and the proximity of Duo's.  
/His hair, its beautiful,/  
/His eyes are amazing, like purple stars,/  
/And that smile…/  
Slowly, giving the other boy plenty of time to pull away, Heero took Duo's soft face into the palms of his hands, and moved towards it with his own. He gently placed his lips on the other boy's forehead, tasting him a little with his tongue. He planted soft kisses on his eyelids and his tearstreaked cheeks. Heero slid his arms about Duo's neck, touching the soft base of his braid. He ran along its length until he reached the tie, and removed it. All the while he traced wet little kisses over Duo's face, and nuzzling him softly with his nose. In response, Duo returned the embrace, pulling himself so that he was sitting on Heero and reaching one arm back to aid the Wing pilot in unraveling the honey-streaked waves from one another.  
Duo brought his lips up to meet Heero's, gently kissing him. Heero's lips were very firm and it took a few teasing little touches of Duo's own softer ones to help him to calm down, becoming more pliant in the braided pilot's arms.  
Duo felt the heat in himself growing and screaming to be satisfied, so he slipped his tongue through his lips and gently into Heero's mouth. Stroking and caressing each other's tongues, Duo found that Heero was very ticklish in the roof of his mouth. He taunted the sensitive spot, until he could feel a giggle, ineffectively suppressed, vibrate into his mouth. Duo broke the kiss, sucking in a breath, and looked into Heero's eyes.  
"You laughed!" he exclaimed, barely holding back his own chuckles. Heero smiled devilishly and attacked Duo's mouth, bruising both their lips and sliding onto him, reaching a hand up the length of his body underneath his shirt, to tug and tease at an erect nipple.  
"Oww!" he exclaimed into Heero's mouth, quickly sitting up and pushing the Japanese boy off of him. "Sharp, pointy rocks in my back!"   
Duo grabbed The blue-eyed pilot's hand and pulled him along behind as he bound away from the lake into some shorter, dewy grass sparkling in the moonlight. He abruptly stopped, swinging Heero in front of him and jumping, no pouncing, on him, the pair falling to the cool wet bed below.  
"Better," He panted as Heero undid his shirt to suck and lick at the little buds of flesh beneath. He moaned pleasurably and tore Heero's green tank top off, tossing it away in some unknown direction.  
Rolling so that the Japanese boy was under him, breathing heavily, eyes focused on his angel's face, Duo skillfully traced wet kisses along his jawline and collarbone, pausing only to suck at the taut flesh above the bone. Draping Heero in cascades of loose silk, tracing taunting patterns on his chest and sucking on a nipple, Duo brought Heero's eyes to a glaze, panting raggedly. He smiled maliciously and pushed one of Heero's arms up aside his head. The Deathscythe pilot began to mercilessly lick, nibble and nuzzle the other boy's armpit, which caused him to squirm and shiver, gasping for breath between moans of pleasure and tortured giggles. Duo paused for a moment to breathe into Heero's ear, "So the perfect soldier does have a weak spot," and sucked at his earlobe for a moment before returning to his teasing.   
Tired of playing there, the American slid sinuously up the length of Heero's arm and sucked at the boy's fingers. The Wing pilot panted and groaned in response when Duo gently bit each finger. Heero's fingers were both salty and sweet, and his skin was soft, with and underlying firmness of well-toned muscles that gave way to sensual shudders beneath the administrations of Duo's mouth and hands.  
Duo worked his way along Heero's torso to his belly-button, where he swirled his tongue around and then blew softly on the moistened skin, sending shivers through the length of the cobalt-eyed boy's body. He was pleased to see the Japanese boy's abs tighten, rippling the skin with muscle.  
"Do you want me to keep going?" Duo caught Heero's eyes, half lidded and far away, as he nodded, " Yes, Duo, tenchi, please don't stop…"  
/Tenchi?/ the long-haired pilot thought, /I never thought he'd be one for pet names…/  
Duo grinned inwardly at this as he undid Heero's jeans and pulled them off, following that up with the boxers, which flew somewhere in the vicinity of the tank top (We're not really sure where that is…).   
Taking the erect member into his mouth, Duo licked and sucked at it, running his tongue along its length and swirling it about the head.  
"Duo…" Heero groaned and threw his head back, grasping at fistfuls of grass and thrusting his hips. The Shinigami pilot wrapped his teeth with his lips and passed his mouth over the head, whirling his tongue around in the slit at the tip of Heero's erection. The other pilot rasped heatedly for breath as his penis slammed into the back of Duo's throat and he released, spurting his seed into the other boy, who promptly swallowed it.   
"Tenchi," he mumbled as he tried to regain his breath, panting in the gentle blue of moonlight. He ran his fingers through lengths of Duo's silky hair and pulled him to his side, draping him in a lazy embrace, his eyes drifting shut.  
"Duo no tenchi," he whispered breathlessly into the other boy's ear. He glued their lips together in a tender kiss, tasting himself in Duo's mouth.  
Locked in a warm embrace, the pair fell asleep on the dewy grass under the moonlight.

------

**END PART TWO**

on to part three~

~back to firen's fics

~home  



	3. 3

**Gundams With Wings**

**Part Three  
**By Lady AngelFiren

**PART THREE**

"speech"  
/thoughts/  
{telepathy}

------

Heero felt Shinigami's lips softly brush his own. As he was released, a wave of sensation and pleasure washed over and through him, igniting his nerve endings. The sunlight lanced down in a brillinant rainbow, wavering like the air above hot pavement. Firey stars leapt across his vision and he felt as if his whole form was being assaulted by vibrations of heat and erotic passion. The scene of the meadow around him wavered and detached from itself so that he saw a double of the velvety grass floating over his eyes, and a double of the fluffy white clouds racing across the sky like a time lapse video. It was as if a net extended out from his body, catching colours and feelings from everything and stuffing it back into him.  
Heero could feel his eyes open wider than he thought possible, taking in the world all around, as if for the very first time. Every little movement, every change in the air, Duo standing behind him and even the tiny plants in the rushing stream gave him something. All this flew at him, filling his arms and legs with a tingly, shimmering energy and his head began to pulse vigorously. The pulse spread to encompass his whole body and concentrated itself in his groin. It was erotic, the heat and light paralysing his figure as it fell to the soft grass below. He knew no fear, saw swirling coloured stars, and felt his pulse white hot, screaming for release.  
The black-winged boy who had been watching Heero intently fluttered over to the moaning, prone form now laying face down on the grass. He bent over him, removing the green tank top which prickled his hands with the static energy it had accumulatd from the contact with the Japanese boy's skin.   
Duo drew both hands back and did not hesitate as he plunged them into Heero's shoulderblades, tearing the flesh down to the bones. At this, the Wing pilot groaned loudly in pleasure and clenched tufts of velvet grass in his fists, arching his back and moaning.  
Duo jumped quickly back, withdrawing his fingers, which were covered in sticky bloody tendons and skin. He watched, fascinated as the tears he'd made widened and stretched to make way for the jointed bones that shot at deadly speed from them. Stretching out and up, the white of the bones was quickly erased and replaced by tendons and musculature that slid from the tears in the boy's back along his bones. Lastly a glittering, shining wave of silvery-white feathers silently covered the muscles.

------

Heero abruptly sat up snapping his eyes open, shaking Duo's snoring figure awake. He could see the clearing, the moon and the lake with eerie clarity. He could also feel the air shifting and twitching, Duo's heat and his own, and even the presence of little forest creatures all around.  
"Duo, wake up!" he breathed, the vibrations of the tiny sound streaming everywhere in flashes of yellow.  
"Huh, what is it?" Duo heard the concern in the other boy's voice, but did not bother to move.  
"Duo, get up baka!" Heero practically shouted- very unlike him to get so excited- at the Shinigami pilot.  
Duo slowly shifted, then shot up and away from Heero as he saw the Japanese boy; two huge whit wings arched upwards, cobalt eyes glittering deeply in the moonlight.  
"Omigod, its real…" he trailed, now standing several meters away shivering violently. Heero stood up, unaccustomed to the weight of the wings on his back. He twirled in a full circle trying to see behind him, not realising how stupid that looked.  
Duo burst into nervous laughter at the sight of the angel with the huge wings spinning around in confusion. They both stood there for a few minutes, Duo giggling between nervous shivers, Heero twisting about, trying to understand.  
Finally Duo clenched his teeth, focing himself to stop shivering. He took a breath and calmed somewhat, asking nervously, " Heero, c-could I, you know, could I touch them?"   
He looked hopefully upwards, catching the deep orbs of cobalt, nearly loosing himself in their mirth. Heero replied in a shaky voice.  
"Um, I guess. What is this Duo? I-I had a dream and…" The white-winged boy appeared a lost, innocent child, confused and worried, chewing at his lower lip, glancing up shyly, trying to look small and inoffensive before his friend.  
"Its OK Heero," Duo said seriously. He padded over to the winged pilot and did not hesitate as he draped both arms over him, pulling himself close to the angelic vision his friend had become. He felt like the Japanese boy's protector, as if Heero really were the child he seemed to be.  
Heero reeled in sensation as he felt Duo against him, brining so much life and open understanding. He could feel Duo's bewildered awe as well as his heartbeat, floating into him as if sent. This comforted him, it was like absorbing some of Duo's strength. The braided one was open to him, seemingly sending comforting vibrations, an extension of the emotional person that lived beyond the grinning façade.   
"Heero, its Ok," Duo repeated releasing him and grinning cheekily, "Actually, its pretty cool. What can you do with them?" he ventured, a maniacal expression threatening to break onto his face. Heero was in mild shock, as he just couldn't understand how he'd spontaneously grown wings in his sleep.  
"I don't know," he stated factually.  
"Well try and move 'em!" Duo's face lost the battle with sanity and slipped easily into a wild, mischeivious state.  
Heero closed his eyes and stood very still. He concentrated on how the wings felt. It was just like arms or legs only bigger, and with a different range of movement. He started by stretching them to their full combined length, twenty feet. He could feel his back chest and shoulder muscles flex, and got a satisfying 'crack' as he used the new tendons in his wings. He bent them, encircling himself completely warming away the chill that the cool lake air had left on his naked form with silky feathers. Releasing himself, he folded his wings instinctively on his back. He opened his eyes to see Duo watching him contentedly. The Deathscythe pilot smiled at him.  
"That's awsome, you look like and angel. Whats it feel like?" he inquired, walking up to stroke the silky white feathers with his fingers. Heero felt his friend's hand like a person would feel someone running fingers through their hair. It was a comforting feeling.  
"Well, it is pretty cool," he admitted smiling slightly, "Its like having a really long pair of extra arms."  
He unfolded one wing and scooped Duo towards him, encircling both of them in soft down warmth.  
"See?"  
He kissed Duo softly, holding him with both arms and wings, trying to communicate something of what he felt to the other pilot.  
Duo melted into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Heero's waiting mouth. The winged one pulled the even more tightly together and closed his eyes, drinking in Duo's warmth against his form.  
The braided boy felt a wave of serene calm and happiness wash through him from Heero. He broke the kiss and looked into his angel's eyes  
"How did you do that?" Duo smiled up at him.  
"Do what?" Heero asked.  
"Well you kind of threw some warm, happy feelings at me and I felt them. Can you do it again?"  
Duo felt Heero's surprise and confusion as he withdrew his and folded them once again onto his back. "I don't know," he admitted, " I was trying to let you feel what I'm feeling, let me try it again."  
Heero concentrated all his conscious efforts on the ecitement and energy that he felt. It was a big, almost lazy feeling, like a predator that is calm, but powerful at the same time. This he sent flowing into Duo, trying to fill the long-haired pilot with the same security he felt.  
Duo who was only inches away from Heero hugging himself from the cold straightened up and his arms to his sides.  
"Hey I'm not even cold anymore! I feel like, I dunno, like a big panther or something. This is really amazing, Heero." Duo smiled broadly, it was a genuine smile, from the heart. The plastic mask that the Deathscythe pilot usually wore was gone.  
"Duo, I can feel you too. This is the first time I've ever really seen you smile," Heero said softly, taking Duo in his arms.  
"You're so beautiful, like an angel. Duo no tenshi desu." (Duo is my angel)  
Occupying his lips with Duo's, the white-winged boy used one wing to gently stroke his long loose hair from his face, wrapping him in strong arms and silky white feathers for a soft, loving kiss.  
The moon was close to setting, and the faintest grey of dawn threatened in the east.  
"Duo, morning's coming, people are going to see me, what should I do?" Heero suddenly asked, concerned.  
"Well, You can't walk around school wearing wings and a smile," Duo laughed as he retrieved Heero's jeans from the grass. "Hey, where's your tank top? And boxers?"  
Heero grinned, " I think it was you who oh-so-passionately tossed them away. Now what do I wear?"  
"Dunno, maybe I can find 'em, K?" Duo rooted through the grass retrieving the boxers, but he couldn't find the top. "Heero, its just not here, sorry. Well, if it makes you feel any better, you couldn't wear it anyway with the wings and all. Besides, I like you better without it."  
Duo returned with the shorts which the winged pilot pulled on, followed by the faded jeans. The image of a winged angel weraing faded denim with tousled, dark hair and deep, cobalt eyes was too much for Duo, who sat down heavily in the grass and just stared.  
"Very sexy…" he mumbled, "You're the one who's beautiful, Heero," he continued more audibly, steepling his fingers under his chin and smiling.  
Heero went over to Duo and pulled him to his feet using his wings for balance.  
"Duo, we have to figure this out," he stated, returning momentarily to his former personna. "There's no way we can go to school, well you can, but no one can see me like this. I guess I'll stay here for today, maybe see what I can do with these," he said, gesturing with his wings, " I think I can make them go away, I just have to figure out how."  
Duo nodded," I'll tell anyone that asks that you went on a mission and that I don't know when you'll be back. Speaking of missions, what about ours with Relena?"  
"Shit. We have to go to her estate in some remote little country I've never been to. I think we are gonna be guarding it from 'evildoers' while she goes off to the colonies for however long. There weren't really any specifications, but that's pretty much what I got from it. We leave in two days."  
"Heero, you know she just wants to see you, right? She could hire guards or whatever, she just wants to have you around. When we leave, she'll probably have recorded every move you made and dusted for keepsake fingerprints or something. I'm telling you, she's obsessive! Maybe she doesn't like angels, and we can get her to leave you alone now. Wouldn't that be great? Anyways she think about-"  
"Duo," Heero interupted, "I'm not an angel, and maybe she's obsessive, but we need her for peace, so we have to help her. At least you get to come to."  
"Oh sure! Pick now to become Mr. Optimistism!"  
Duo crossed his arms dramatically and pouted. Heero knew that the braided boy was only kidding, exaggerating the point, simply because he knew how much they both hated the psychotic Peacecraft girl. However, there was something else in the emotion he picked up from his companion.  
"Duo, are you jealous of her?"  
"Maybe just a little…" Duo was clearly embarrassed.  
"Why?"  
/Well see how she calls and you rush off to see her like a good little puppy?/ Duo thought sarcastically, /You'd never do that for me!/  
"Dunno," he said instead.  
"I heard that," Heero replied.  
"Heard what?" the shorter looked up in confusion.  
"What you just said,"   
"But I didn't say anything!" he insisted vehemently.  
"Yes you did, you said that I go to her like a little dog on command, and that I'd never do it for you." Heero shifted the feathery white eing s uncomfortably.  
"I didn't say that, Heero. I thought it! Great, now you're in my head. Can you 'hear' what I'm thinking right now?" Duo looked at him, violet peircing cobalt.  
"No, only when you want me to, I think. Try thinking something 'at' me."  
"Ok,"  
{Uh, hey can you hear this? It'd be cool if you could. Try sending me something!}  
"Yeah, I heard you, now I'll try,"  
{Duo, Relena is evil, don't you agree?}  
"She certainly is," Duo snickered, "This is cool, how far do you think it works?"  
{I don't know, but its comfortable to use. I guess I can say anything in my mind, but when I speak it never comes out right. This is easier.}  
"Yeah, so what time is it? Do you have a watch?"  
{Its 6:00AM, you should get back or you'll be late for class, 'cause you always take so long in the shower.}  
{Ok, lets keep the telepathy thing up until you can't hear me anymore, then we'll find out the range,} Duo 'pathed as he began to go, {I'll come back as soon as I can, should be around lunch, 'cause you'll be hungry. And I promise not to tell anybody, just don't get seen, K? Oh, before I go…}  
Duo turned and trotted back towards Heero, giving him a tight hug and a strong, lusty kiss.  
"I'll miss you tenshi-chan," He flashed a broad grin and batted his eyes as he stepped back into the forrested path leading to the road.  
{Teshi-chan?} Heero asked, {Tenshi-chan!?!? he repeated more boldly, {You have got to be kidding, and I'm not an angel! Can you even hear me Duo?}  
{Loud and clear!} came the reply. Heero heard the happiness in the Shinigami pilot's voice.

------

Duo left and returned to the dorm, surprisingly the telepathy reached that far between them, so Heero could feel a little piece of Duo soothing his mind throughout the course of the day.  
/Ok,/ Heero thought to himself, /Gotta test these things out, I bet I could fly, their huge!/  
The sun sparkled down onto the lake and dried the dew from the grass around it. Little flowerss kissed the light with buttery lips and sweet honey frangrances, perking up in little bursts of yellow and pink.  
Heero stretched enthusiastically and flapped the snowy white spread of feathers. They governed his movements as they were much bigger than his body, each powerful stroke beat at the grrenery at his feet.  
He repeated the movements, altering directions and speeds. He found that he could pivot in a circle, and catch himself from falling to the earth. They were very flexible and had great endurance.  
Prepared to attempt flight, the short-haired pilot climbed a tall pile of rocks, mostly limestone, until he was roughly four meters above the edje of the lake's surface. Peering over the clear water, he saw tiny fishes milling about the weeds at the bottom, nibbling algea and small insects.  
With a running start, Heero dove head first into the air, thrusting downwards forcefully with his wings. They caught the thermals rising off the warm water and he was pushed upwards, his stomach sining giddily.  
He sucked in a breath, flapping erratically for a few moments, then leveled out in a more controlled flight.  
/This is amazing…/

------

Duo was sitting in Science class doodling idly in the margin of his notebook. The teacher Mr. Cherokee (Mr. Cheeky behind his back), was rambling on about the principles of motion or something equally boring. The American was about to nod off to sleep when Heero's voice boomed into his head.  
{DUO!} came the cry, and the braided pilot jumped three feet, suddenly looking around him for the source of the ecited, energetic tone. He didn't even recognize it as Heero's until the puzzled looks of his classmates registered.  
"Scary dream Mr. Maxwell?" the class rippled with laughter as Mr. Cheeky addressed him with sarcasm. Duo slipped on the clown mask and grinned maniacly.  
"Yes sir! I could tell you all about it, then maybe I'd feel better. Well it all started in Mr Cheeky's, I mean Mr. Cherokee's science class and-"  
"Duo, that's quite enough, sit down or I'll see you at lunch," he said sternly, dropping the sarcasm.  
"Ok sir," Duo replied cheerfully, making as much noise as possible sitting down, dropping his pen, then rustling pages, finding something that satisfied him and finally settling to play with his braid.  
As the class proceeded, he 'pathed to Heero, pretending to pay attention.  
{Heero, what is it? Yous startled the shit out of me, are you Ok?}  
{Ok? I'm great!} came the bright reply, {Duo, I did it, I'm flying! This is the most amazing thing I've ever done! Its nothing like flying Wing, its so cool!}  
Duo, who'd never even knew Heero knew words like 'cool' was ecstatic.  
{That's awesome Heero, I'll be there as soon as I can, whaddy'a want for lunch, you must be hungry. I have to see this!}  
Duo hurriedly excused himself from class, escape artist extrordinaire, and ran to the caf, picked up some food for a picnic, and was out of school in a hurry of black and braid.  
It took him fifteen or twenty minutes of quick walking to make it to the lake, but Heero wasn't anywhere to be seen. He set down the bag of food he'd been carrying and cupped his hands to his mouth.  
"Heero?" he called out loud, looking across the lake and over the clearing, but seeing no one. When no answer came, the long-haired pilot reached out for the Japanese boy with his mind.  
{Heero? Where are you?} he called, {I'm by the lake, but I don't see you anywhere!}  
Moments later, Duo heard Heero's psychic voice calling back to him, {Hey Duo, don't worry, I'm here. Look across the lake to the south, and up, like above the treeline. I should be there in a few seconds.}  
Duo watched and gasped audibly as a pair of huge wings lifted over the treetops and came towards him barely moving, rather soaring over the air as a fish to water. He watched watched stunned as the figure drew closer and finally passed high over his head, drifting downwards in a lazy circle. Both legs were stretched out behind, and both arms splayed sideways. The angel's hair was pushed out of his face by the wind, and Duo could see cobalt sparkle brightly in the glinting sunlight.

------

Heero flew over the lake, watching his reflection follow him. He drifted above Duo, reluctant to bring his expedition to an end. He liked being in the air, having the Earth drop away from him, soaring freely and seeing for miles around. Ht was the most wonderful, most amazing thing he'd ever done. He'd spent the last few hours just soaring, diving and landind, and learning new techniques. He found it child's play to carry heavy things for fairly long distances, and figured that carrying another person would be easy.  
Swooping low, he flew at Duo, calling for him to raise his arms.  
{I swear, you'll be fine, trust me Duo!}  
{Ok, but only cuase its you, Hee-chan,} Duo answered, lifting his arms in the air and turning his back to the oncoming pilot, who caught his hands and easily swept him off his feet.  
It wasn't such a good idea.  
{Owwwww! You're pulling my arms off!}  
Heero grinned down towards Duo as he began to go over the lake. Duo's eyes bugged out in knowing anticipation.  
{No, Heero! Pleeease don't drop me in the water!}  
{Duo, I wouldn't, I'm gonna swing you onto my back on three.}  
{Well-}  
{One, two, three!} Heero whipped the braided pilot forwards so that he swung over his head and onto the winged boy's back.  
From his position stretched out along Heero's back, Duo could peer over the Japanese pilot's shoulder and whisper into his ear. Instead he shouted.  
"This is so cool!" he planted a few enthusiastic, thankful little kisses on Heero's neck.  
{I know, I know, but don't move around so much, I get unbalanced, and I really don't want to drop you Duo.}  
"Sorry Hee-chan, I'll be good, actually, this is kind of relaxing."  
{No, I was just sending you some peaceful/relaxed feelings so it'd be easier not to fidget. Is that Ok?}  
"Yeah, where are we going?"  
{Well I was flying around, and I found a place that looks exactly like somewhere that I visited in a dream. I thought I'd take you there.}  
The next few minutes were silent, and despite the view, Duo actually fell into a light sleep listening to the wind rustling, Heero's heartbeat and the geltle beating of his wings.

------

Heero noticed that Duo's presence in his mind had receded somewhat and that the Shinigami pilot's breathing had slowed and deepened.  
/Well, I don't want to wake him, so I'll just glide around for awhile. I wonder what he's dreaming about…/

------

Duo was back in the dream, riding inWing Zero's hands, crying and shaking and feeling very sick and cold. All he could sense was alone. Inside his chest a dark shadow was squirming, writhing, trying to get out. It made him want to tear his stomach open and wrench the offending thing away, but at the same time he knew that he couldn't. It was a part of him, and sometimes even gave hi erotic, pleasurable sensations, Still, he had a certain discomfort, perhaps just misunderstanding, with the darkness that lived in his heart.  
The shadow pulsed and wriggled, making him feel as if he were on the edge of an orgasm that would never come. Only some outside influence could push him over the edge. He had to be able to openly accept it. The only saviour he saw was the angel piloting the mech in whose hands he was crouched.  
These hopeful musings brought Duo comfort, and he willed away the tears deciding to help Heero to find himself, and in turn, helpconfront his own personal darkness.  
Landing in a meadow by a sparkly clean stream, Wing let Duo down and Heero hopped out with a warning of, "Don't run away, I'm coming out, you're in the middle of a forest, so don't bother running away there's nowhere to go."   
His voice was tired and sarcastic as if he were speaking to a small child and had little patience. Heero jumped down and pointed a handgun in Duo's direction. Realising that Heero had no idea he'd rescued another Gundam pilot, Duo grew hysterical knowing the Japanese boy's nature; shoot first, ask questions later. It just never occurred to him in his panic to simply reveal his identity.  
"Please don't kill me!" he squeaked, hugging himself and shivering all over. The sun beat on his back and the meadow was very warm, but he felt the shadow consuming him, threatening to escape at any moment. Duo knew he should let it out, he always felt better when he did, but he was afraid of the consequences. Untamed power combined with strong emotion and much confusion were not a good combination, and the braided American did not want to hurt Heero.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I said. I'm just being cautious," he announced sternly, withdrawing his weapon. His eyes blazed into Duo's, who only looked up long enough to glimpse the Japanese boy before he quickly shot his gaze to the velvety grass at his bare feet.   
He really shouldn't be here, alone, with Heero…  
The passion stirred in him, and he almost shivered physically from its build. It wanted out.  
But, but what about the danger? This boy in front of him, this perfect soldier, peace angel, whatever you call him, was so fragile. Duo could feel that coming from him, although Heero didn't know it, he was very breakable, not at all as tough as he seemed. Instead he was rather confused, and the confusion led to anger.  
"Who are you and why were you on that battlefield?" Heero's dry tone interrupted the Shinigami pilot's thoughts and he sank back into the reality of his stupidity. Of all the ways to die, why there? And why at all? Now he could see the cowardess in suicide, even though only moments before it was the only option for him.  
Stupid.  
What was he thinking?  
Duo broke down in tears, sinking to the earth he mumbled, " I was trying to die…" in a pitiful tone and shuddered harder when he thought of what the Japanese boy would think of him now.  
Stupid!  
Heero crouched and put his arms over Duo's shoulders. Duo looked up at him and then burried his head on Heero's chest, sobbing. Heero suddenly stiffened and held the sniffling boy at arms leanght, peering into his eyes.  
"Duo?!" he exclaimed, obviously shocked, "What are you doing like this?"   
He moved to pull him back into the embrace, but Duo couldn't stand it anymore.  
The shadowy presence was so white hot with the emotion and the attraction and the shame that he was going through, that he threw Heero's hands away and screamed at him and at the shadow, which was presently vibrating and caressing every part of his body from the inside.  
It was… disconcerting.   
"Don't touch me!"  
Heero calmy withdrew, but persisted, " Duo…"  
"I said don't! Please Heero, I don't know whats happening to me, I don't want to hurt you too, Ok?"  
Duo watched as Heero's eyes wandered over him and finally met his own. He could feel the concern in the short-haired boy's gaze, but the shadow wouldn't give him the opportunity to search further.  
It began to seep from him through hid eyes. He knew that Heero would see his pupils dialate to an insane size, but it didn't matter as he planned, now, to show him everything.  
If he was to help Heero out of his shell, he would have to be honest about himself. That meant everything.  
Heero barked at him in a very stern tone. It was one he only used when confused of upset, as a way of avoiding emotional expression.  
"Duo, calm down! Come on, you're a gundam pilot, you're my friend and you're above this, now stop crying and stand up!" Then Heero grabbed Duo's arm and unforgivingly pulled him to his feet.  
At his words and his gesture, Duo's heart jumped into his throat. Heero had said they were friends! And he was worried! Wow. This was a big step that he'd taken all by himself, without even being asked.  
The Shinigami pilot could contain himself no longer. He absolutely had to be free. Stuffing himself all inside had been giving him schizophrenia, not healthy, and Heero'd have to understand.  
Hopefully he would, but Duo wasn't about to ease his tension just yet, just seeing Heero like this let out so much of his humanity.  
Thinking all of this in a split second, Duo backed out of Heero's grip and pulled off his shirt. Usng his most frusterated, explosive tone, he looked the Japanese boy in the eye and spat, " No, Heero, you stop! You don't have a clue whats going on, Ok?"  
He then closed his eyes and concentrated on letting his shadowy power out without hurting his friend.  
He heard Heero say his name softly as a rushing filled his ears and a wave of pleasure washed over his body.  
"Aaaahh," he yelped and jumped a little as he finally freed the massive black wings that were his own. He could do anything with those wings and in this state.  
Eyes wide, ears perked up, nose and mouth sampling the air…  
But mostly all Duo could feel was ecstasy. He saw stars. Wave after wave of heated pleasure washed through him. He could feel the familiar crawl of his black robe igniting blissful erotic fire wherever it grazed over his skin, and his mind expanded, touching Heero's and grasping at the simpler minds of animals around them.  
Duo became very serene and calm, the eros dying down and leaving a big, safe kind of feeling.  
"There, now what do you have to say about that?!"  
He looked into Heeor's eyes, trying to communicate the calm he felt.  
It wasn't working very well, Heero was Having a cow!  
"Duo? Duo! Duo…"  
{DUO!}

------

**END PART THREE**  


on to part four~

~back to firen's fiction

~home


	4. 4

**Gundams With Wings**

**Part Four  
**By Lady AngelFiren

**PART FOUR**

{Thought speech}  
"Spoken speech"  
/Thoughts/

------

Duo heard his name called from far away, and the dream he knew he was in evaporated from around him, into something entirely different. The faint voice which strained, shouting his name did not seem important, nor did he think it was real.  
/Sounds a little like Heero,/ the sleeping boy thought sluggishly, but pushed the evasive, wandering bit of consciousness away.  
He felt like he was floating, as if energy and heat plagued him, but it was all far away.  
*FLASH!*  
In front of his eyes, a new scene revealed itself. He was somewhere he'd never been, at least he didn't recognize it, and all around him, were his friends, concerned looks on their faces.   
*FLASH!*  
He saw himself from afar, his thin, emaciated frame riddled with the bullet wounds, blood leaking onto a ceramic tile floor, and a figure bent over him, but he couldn't see who.  
*FLASH!*  
He was getting into a car with all his friends. A familiar scent drifted into him. The smell of… …of what? He didn't know, but it was a bad omen. And there, in the car, a dark, cold shadow peered straight at him. It saw him! The shadow pointed a gun, and aimed, then a ball of white-silver energy rushed through the static air, freezing both figures, and pushing the blackness away to reveal… …   
*FLASH!*  
Heero, laying on a small bed, starchy white sheets draped almost completely over him, his eyes closed, crusty. Dark circles under them, and only pale, colourless skin to hold him together, for he seemed to be falling apart, a sack of dead flesh and bone, no life. This Heero he saw had given all his life… … 

------

{Duo!} Heero tried 'pathing to the unconscious boy, he was growing frantic. The long-haired youth had been fast asleep, then the back of his shirt exploded outward as a pair of massive black wings (much like Heero's own) had burst out and folded on the sleeping figure's back. Duo was still entirely asleep through this, when he began to shriek and writhe, flapping the wings he'd only just developed, and nearly falling from the white-winged boy's back in a matter of seconds. Troubled cries escaped his lips, as he settled into shaking violently, and finally whimpering softly, clinging to the Japanese pilot's back in a fearful gesture.  
"No… …no please, oh no don't, you can't!" was what Heero made out of the boy's mumbles, his voice was terror as his frame attempted to curl into a little ball on the Wing pilot's back.  
{Duo!} Heero tried again, the panic was seeping into him from the trembling Shinigami pilot, and he could not carry him any longer.   
{Why won't you wake up?? What's wrong with you Duo, get up before you get yourself killed!}  
"What? Huh?" Duo asked in confusion, where was he? And what kind of dream was that? He'd never seen anything so vivid, the smells and sounds were real, resonating faintly through his mind, even now. But he couldn't let anyone see that. He had weird dreams all the time, mostly about his childhood, or about times when Heero had almost died in battle, or other things that frightened him and he wasn't about to let a dumb dream scare him, and he certainly wasn't going to let Heero see him scared! He'd already cried in the other boy's arms last night, why make it that much worse by doing it again?  
{Duo, what the hell is going on? Are you Ok? What happened, I almost dropped you!} Heero 'pathed into Duo's frazzled mind, thinking to himself, /How does he not feel those wings? And the heightened senses and everything?/  
"What? Oh, I fell asleep, sorry Hee-chan, are we there yet?" Duo sounded distracted, but he was hiding his confusion very well, so Heero decided not to press for details. If Duo wanted to discuss it, he would. However, the cobalt-eyed boy could not ignore his companions new limbs, they were making it difficult for him to fly.  
{Duo, you have a pair of giant black wings on your back, they just shot up while you were napping. I almost dropped you!} Heero sent some of his concerned worry along with his words, to show Duo the scare he'd been given.   
{Gah! What the fuck? Heero, I have no fucking clue what's going on here. Maybe angels are contagious or something,} he 'pathed with a smiling tone, {Either way, I don't think I can fly, I mean you had like six hours to practice. Could you maybe land and we'll work this out or something?}  
{Are you Ok though? I mean it doesn't hurt or anything, does it? I've been circling over this meadow for awhile, its not where I planned on going, but I'll land there. You're sure you're Ok?}  
Heero's mind was running around in circles. He was happy that Duo was like him, but he was also scared for Duo and for himself. What the hell was going on? And the dreams, he figured both of them were probably having similar dreams, and if his own were so real, what about Duo's? What had the American been plagued by in his sleep that he would be so scared, too scared even, to disclose his fears to his best friend and newfound koi?   
Heero's questions besieged him.  
/Oh God, I don't know if I can deal with this!/ he thought nervously, landing on a grassy little hill covered in buttercups and daisies, right in the center of a large meadow. The sun grazed across the velvety grass, spackled by the shadows of trees on the edges of the open space. From above he'd seen a rushing little brook not too far into the woods, and now he could hear its melody as it tickled the forest floor. Deer feeding quickly sped away at the sight of a seemingly huge bird falling towards them, and so the expanse of yellow, green and white was deserted, except for a few daring butterflies, flitting from flower to flower.  
Dropping easily to the earth, Heero let Duo off his back and turned to face him.  
"Very nice," he commented with a smile, "Could I see?"  
Duo nodded, shifting in an uncharacteristically nervous manner as Heero used his wings to push Duo's carefully open. They were the exact same shape and size as his, only black, his braid running down the length of his back between them, glinting honey-brown in the sunlight. The long-haired boy's eyes had dilated very wide so that only a thin violet rim showed around the edges of the deep black expanse, and as Heero took in the angelic sight Duo's trademark smile crept slowly onto his lips.  
"Heero this is so cool! I can see everything, and smell and hear and taste it too. Its like a drug or something, I mean wow!" He smiled cheekily and blinked his eyes around the meadow then turned back to Heero.  
"Are you sure we're awake? I mean its not like we know why this happened or we were expecting it or something, hell, it happened to us both in our sleep. Maybe this is one of those dreams where you keep waking up, but you're really still asleep."  
"Duo."  
Heero regarded the dark-winged boy, his arms crossed over his chest, a reflective look coming into his eyes as he surveyed every adorable movement that the baka made. He was hyperactive like a chipmunk on speed, and at the same time held a lazy superior confidence without even knowing it. All of this endeared him to Heero, who took Duo into his arms and held him tightly, feeling the other's heat and the firmness of his muscled form beneath his hands.  
"If this is a dream," he said in a low voice, taking Duo's mouth tenderly in his own and pulling him closer, {Then I'm never waking up.} Heero wrapped them both protectively in white feathers and Duo's wings slid around acting as a second wall of softness, only black.  
They spent awhile like that, timelessly encircled within each other's embraces, reveling in the softness of lips and skin and playing with each other's hair. Their wings formed a private little chamber, so as the sun sank into the trees and darkness enveloped them, they were oblivious.   
Duo suddenly registered concern in Heero's mind and pulled his face away to look the other boy in the eyes.  
"What is it Hee-chan?" he asked soberly.  
{Time. Its nearly dark, and I won't be able to fly as well at night. You haven't even tried it yet. Not only that, but we can't go anywhere until we figure out how to conceal our wings.}  
Duo smiled, drawing something positive from the Japanese boy's words, even though they were spoken cynically.   
"I think I know how to hide our wings. I've had all these dreams about this, and I was more experienced in them. I'd been doing it for awhile, and they came out when I wanted them to, by mental concentration on release. It was easy to be really free and open when I revealed this, which in the dreams, was my true form. Don'' even bother asking how I know, I just do.  
I think that some meditation on control and dominace over your own body will allow you to reveal and conceal what you want, when you want. However, if I remember right it basically sucked to be all crammed up inside yourself, and I even had a multiple personality thing goin' on inside me. So there's probably some kind of limit as to how long we can stay bottled up, and also, I think release can be triggered by emotional stress, arousal and anger."  
Heero contemplated this for a few moments before unwrapping himself from Duo's feathery embrace and turning away from him to face the retreating light of the sun. Only a fiery orange glow and smears of pink lining purple clouds remained of the day. Heero did not like the approaching darkness, he felt vulnerable and unsuited for it. In the East, the pale face of the moon reared and watched him, unblinking, following wherever he dared move. His predatory calm was drawing thin, and a previously unknown tension seeped into him. It filled his bones with a light, jittery nervousness, one of impending danger. If he'd known fear, it would have taken him now, but he was stronger than that.  
Duo felt Heero's mind grow uneasy as his became calmer. Darkness, the protective veil of obstruction and secrecy guarded him like a shield, and the moon's gentle pallor lit everything in an easy blue glow. Never before had he been so fond of the shadowy nighttime essence as he was now, but he could easily see that his white-winged companion did not fare so well.   
"Heero," he said quietly from behind the Japanese pilot who jumped, startled. He swept wide unblinking eyes over Duo and the rest of his surroundings. The braided American could hear his breath drawn a little more quickly than normal, further proving the pilot's uneasiness.  
{Duo, I'm sorry, you startled me}  
The violet-eyed boy tried to send Heero some calming/relaxing/safety feelings, but found that the other more or less absorbed them, rather than received them. He saw the boy's tense posture relax somewhat, and his eyes didn't flick nervously around him so badly anymore.  
{Heero, its Ok. I guess you're not a night person, huh? Well I am, very much so, and I'm definitely ready to get outta here, so how about we both fly back to the lake? I'll fly over you and watch your back K? How 'bout it?}  
Heero went over to Duo and took his hand, shaking off the worst of his paranoia.  
"Well you're right, the woods at night are not my thing, so let's leave. To fly, just get a running start and jump into the air, pulling yourself up with your wings. The night air is kind of dead so there isn't any hot air rising to lift you, but we'll be fine for a short distance."  
"Ok, let's go!" Duo exclaimed, as he bounced off to the foot of the hill. Heero followed less enthusiastically behind the black winged boy who had almost disappeared in the darkness that surrounded them, broken only by the increasingly bright face of the moon.  
{Duo, I want you to go first, on three Ok?}  
{One,}  
{Two,}  
{Three!}  
The Shinigami pilot took off running quickly up th hill and pulling himself furiously into the air with quick strokes. Heero watched the effort that the inexperienced pilot was taking to stay aloft, his chest, shoulder and back muscles tensed and flexed visibly in the moonlight, before leaping from a still-standing position into the air and effortlessly gliding up, over Duo, over the meadow, gaining speed and height in a matter of moments.  
Duo had seemingly forgotten about Heero, as he gained stability in the air, attempting a glide, and then a turn, sweeping over the meadow in wide, lazy circles, Heero paralleling his movements far above him. The Wing pilot began to circle downward, it was taking too much effort to fly in the empty night air. The only part of Duo that he could see was the boy's braid, flying out behind him, glinting in the moonlight. Said boy was having the time of his life, dipping up and down, turning ever tighter circles and flying low over the ground.   
{This is so much fun!} Heero heard the voice ring gaily into his head, absolutely filled with genuine happiness. Duo fluttered in one spot for a moment, testing some kind of movement or another. He looked up at Heero, a smile playing all over his face, blissfully happy.  
{Thank you for-} Duo suddenly tensed and stopped moving completely. He began to fall, fall out of the sky, tearing towards the unforgiving earth below. Heero dove after him, but could not reach him before he heard a very distinct 'snap', and then everything was silent. 

------

*FLASH!*   
Duo was somewhere he'd never been before. It was a nice place, overly decorated with tapestries and fine china, the whole deal. He was seated on a thick, red striped chair with way too much stuffing.  
Very pampered.  
Trowa and Quatre sat across him on a blue velvet sofa, speaking about something. He could hear what they were saying, but it wasn't important. He felt detached from his form, more like he was watching himself than actually there. He watched his body say something and then rise, making ready to go elsewhere in the lavish house. Good, he wanted to see the pretty wallpapers and rugs, maybe find a nice couch for himself…  
*CRASH!*   
/Something wrong here… …oh, the beautiful window is broken,/  
Hazy red washed through his form, mingled with surprise and anger as he began to dive to the floor, The red thickened and the edges of his vision turned violet, swirling in confusing patterns all around him. He saw his form slump over the chair, and everything faded to black.  
He heard a familiar voice cry out in desperation, and it sounded very strange.  
/I'll just look at the pretty coulours…/ he thought as some of the deepest, most beautiful crimson he'd ever imagined seeped all around him…

------

**END PART FOUR**  


on to part five~

~back to firen's fics

~home


	5. 5

**Gundams With Wings**

**Part Five  
**By Lady AngelFiren

**PART FIVE**

/Thoughts/  
telepathy  
"Speech"

------

"Duo!" Heero frantically tried to wake the fallen boy, who was unresponsive. He knelt by the crumpled figure's side, checking immediately for a pulse and breathing. Both normal, thank God. However the white-winged pilot was far from being consoled simply knowing his friend was alive, what had happened?   
What's wrong Duo, wake up! Wake up!  
The braided pilot was sprawled on his side, the wing under him bent up at a dangerous angle, the other was folded over forwards, but it looked unharmed. Heero was taken by concern for his friend and basically forgot any and all first aid he knew. There wasn't much he could do anyhow, as the unresponsive boy was seemingly fine, only unconscious.   
He lay there for a minute or so before Duo began to stir. First his breathing quickened to the point of hyperventilation, and he abruptly sat up, tears streaming down his face. It was obvious that he was making a conscious effort to slow his ragged gasps, lips pursed, brow furrowed in a dark guise. When he was calm enough to speak he began to cry out in pain and fear.  
"Oh God, Oh God, OhGod,OhGodOhGod Oh Owww! Holy Fuck Owww!!"  
Heero immediately tried to find out from him what the hurt was, but he already knew; Duo had broken his left wing, badly. It hung limp at his side, although the base was unharmed, it was the thick bone further up that was cracked in half, swelling visible even in the darkness and under a thick sweep of black feathers. The American was swaying in and out of consciousness it seemed, as he would scream, then slouch his eyes closing for a few brief moments, then he would begin screaming again. His voice was already hoarse, even after such a short while, and he began to breathe heavily once more.  
Heero took Duo's hand and squeezed it as hard as he could without breaking it. He took the terrorized boy's chin in his grip and forced him to look into his eyes. In a very calm but authoritative voice he said, "Now Duo, you passed out and had a bad fall. I think you broke your left wing, but you have to stay conscious for me to fix it, Ok?"  
Duo bit his lip and nodded like a child. Ok Hee-chan. But please make it go away, it really hurts.  
I know tenchi, I can feel your pain. I'll see what I can do, don't try to move.  
Heero, letting go of Duo's hand, regarded the injury swathed in pale moonlight. Definitely a serious compound fracture. He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind, touching the injury and wrapping all around it.   
/Well, if I can't fix it, I could at least ease the pian./ He told his inner power to do whatever it could to make the pain easier, make his Duo healthy once more, and then he knew what he had to do. He could heal it, using his own power, which seemed to be excessive compared to what his friend's was, even when he had been healthy. Concentrating severely, he opened his eyes curiously when Duo gasped and a tingle rushed through him. His hands were glowing a silvery-blue,and white light, and a shivering ball of energy rest in each palm.  
/Well I did say I had to use personal power, but this is just weird,/ he thought nervously, but sent the force into Duo's injured wing and focussed on gathering more of the tingly, fiery white light and hurling it into the rapidly diminishing pain again and again, until he saw the limb actually move back to a normal shape and the swelling flowed away. He stopped at a childish giggle from his patient.  
"That TICKLES! How'd you fix it Hee-chan? It doesn't even hurt! He turned around capturing Heero in silky black feathers and even softer velvet lips, pulling close and stroking the dark, tousled hair on his head. Thank you, he 'pathed silently, but then he pulled gently away and looked across the meadow.  
Heero, still uncomfortable with the darkness became tense and alert. He didn't sense anything but…  
What is it Duo?  
Its nothing just my…when I passed out, I had a dream, or something. Actually, it was more like a premonition, I had another one when we were flying here and I had falllen asleep, but I thought it was a dream.  
Premonition? As in you saw the future?  
Yeah.  
What'd you see?  
Duo closed his eyes and bowed his head. Heero could feel his angst and his unhappiness, but did not see the tears spilling silently from the other boy's eyes.  
Duo, its Ok, what was it? he said in his most soothing tone.  
With a sniffle and a little sob, Duo gripped Heero's palms in his own and said, "This is what I saw!"  
Heero felt and saw the scene, rushing past him; Duo's serenety, the interest in his surroundings, and then the window bursting inward. Finally he saw the swirling colours and the deep crimson which seemed to linger, even when he was released from the terrifying grip of realistic vision.  
OmiGod! Heero sucked in a breath and broke the contact, ending the torrent of images that assaulted his mind.  
Heero, I'm scared. I don't want to die, not like that, not now that I know its coming… Tell me I'm wrong, that I didn't see that, please…  
Duo broke into sobs, wrapping his arms around Heero and crying into his chest. His back rocked up and down with each rough breath and Heero felt the fear running through him, nearly bringing them both to a state of paralysis. He tried to comfort the boy, stroking his back and the braid running between his wings. He aslo used his own wings to caress Duo's, which shook along with his sobs, but to no avail.   
Duo cried for an hour against Heero, mumbling about various things. He told him about the dreams he'd had about this, the wings and the forest, etc… and about how he'd liked Heero for so long, and was beyond happy to be here with him, but he knew it'd never last.  
"Everyone I ever loved is dead Heero, and If you don't die on me, then I'll die on you- I even saw it- and-"   
A fresh rain of tears and sobbing interrupted him. He went on to talk about his past; how he'd grown up on the streets of a poor, dirty colony, but was taken to an orphanage, and how all the people he loved there were dead, just like his street friends had died before that, and even earlier, his parents.  
He grew really hysterical at one point and began hyperventilating so badly that he almost passed out, but calmed himself and sniffled sadly.  
Finally, after pouring out all his troubles his breathing began to slow and deepen, and only the occasional sob or sniffle interrupted his concentration on calm. Eventually sleep overtook him and although he awoke every once in awhile, frightened and near tears, he managed to fall deep enough into slumber that Heero was able to lay him on the soft grass. The white-winged pilot lay beside, draping them both in a thick, warm blanket of silvery feathers.

------

A few hours later Duo woke feeling a little better, despite the nightmares he'd been having. He judged that there were roughly three hours left before the first lights of dawn peeked into view.  
Careful not to wake his sleeping companion, he eased himself out from under the warmth of Heero's outstretched wing and got to his feet. The place where he'd broken his own limb was a little stiff, and he figured that using it would get the blood flowing and make him feel better, even though he had fallen from the sky only hours before. A few minutes after found him soaring gracefully through the air, fearless once more. Upon learning all the little nuances and tricks of flight, Duo gave his rambling mind some attention, thinking over everything that'd happened in the last two days.  
/It all started when I told Heero off and punched him in the face. Then he beat the shit out of his dorm, and I ended up giving him stitches.  
Ewwww! I am so not a doctor!  
Then he brushed my hair out. God! I never would have believed he could be so gentle! And he heard me writing aloud in my diary, that was embarrassing.  
Oh, while I'm on not believing stuff, get this; I'm presently flying on my very own wings, and I now have telepathic abilities. Oh, and freaky premonitions too! Aren't I lucky? Hee-chan's also got wings and thought-speech, as well as being an empath and a healer. He doesn't like the dark, but I love it more than ever! It should seem really weird, I mean most of this has happened in the last twenty-four hours, but I feel more normal than ever!  
Ok, its not like I was exactly normal before this, I'm still Shinigami!/  
Duo had wandered a little far from the meadow in his thoughts, so he veered in a wide, lazy turn and swept beck towards his companion, who turned out to be fast asleep, curled in an adorable little ball, his head buried somewhere under a pile of pristine feathers. Duo didn't want to wake him, but figured he'd better so they could get back.  
/Hey, won't it surprise him if I figure out how to conceal my wings before he wakes up?/  
Deciding on this course of action, the braided pilot sat in the grass and took some slow, deep breaths. When he was calm enough, he visualized his wings and body as light and energy, and tried to draw the energy of his wings into that of his body. Silently, muscles and feathers disappeared and the long bones *schwooped* inward, leaving Duo cold and not really able to see in the meadow's darkness. He jumped when a warm hand clamped onto his shoulder, human ears having failed to detect the faint rustling which betrayed Heero's movements behind him.  
"Heero?" he asked, turning.  
Yes baka, oi, how'd you do that? Heero's tone was light and energetic. Duo grinned broadly and explained to him how to conceal his wings, both boys practicing the technique by releasing and confining their feathery mounts until each had mastered the simple action.   
They made their way back to the lake and discovered a small problem.  
"We both don't have shirts!" Duo exclaimed.  
Yeah, that's not gonna look too good.  
"I guess we'll have to go for a stealth attack to get into the dorms. Let's leave now, no one's up, you know, most people are sleeping at the crack of dawn, not flying around the forest with their boyfriend."  
They began to leave the clearing, walking at an easy pace, but still fast enough to get them quickly back to school.  
Boyfriend?  
"Well, I could'a said very close friend who enjoys a good game of tonsil hockey, but I just said boyfriend, 'cause that works too."  
Ok, what do we tell Trowa, Wufei and Quatre?  
"Nothing, if they ask then we'll spill, I mean q-man and Trowa are obviously involved and Wu's Wu. He'll have a nosebleed or whatever, then he'll be cool. But I don't think that we should tell anyone, including them, about everything that's happened since yesterday. Also, I noticed that you've been using telepathy almost constantly, you should try to speak aloud so everyone can hear you, not just me."  
"Ok, let's go."  
By now, the pair was out of the forest back onto the street, and they began walking towards the school. Duo was excited and a little antsy, he chattered about nothing, returning to his casual, easy persona. Inside he felt his giddy energy bouncing around as if it were a tangible, palpable type of thing.  
"God, all I want to do is pop my wings and fly away, don't you? I can feel it inside, and it wants out! Actually, it makes me horny!" the braided boy grinned into Heero's face and put an arm around his waist. Stealing a little kiss from his lips he whispered loudly to him, "I bet we'll have time, you know, before classes…"  
"Duo, control yourself, don't you think I have the same thing? We really don't have the time, we have to get back. I will no let you seduce me on the side of the road!"  
"Fine, your loss," he replied laughingly and traced a line from the Japanese boy's belly up to his lips with one teasing fingertip, before withdrawing himself from his companion.

------

**END PART FIVE**

on to part six

back to firen's fics

home


	6. 6

**Gundams With Wings**

**Part Six  
**By Lady AngelFiren

**PART SIX**

"Speech"  
/Thoughts/  
{Telepathy}

------

The school loomed into view, and the pair snuck in unnoticed. They parted just inside Heero's doorway with a lusty kiss.   
The Japanese boy shut his door softly and turned to face his room. It was in fairly good shape considering the damage suffered from his outburst, only a few holes in the walls betrayed his anger. The gray bedspread was tossed onto the carpet, leaving his creaky old mattress bare.  
/Duo still has my sheets…/  
Heero also felt the hyper, giddy energy bouncing around instde of him. He deemed himself prisioner in his own form until he could be whole and free once more. The senses were dull, he got fewer telepathic impressions from his surroundings and mostly, the Wing pilot wanted to fly! He missed his snowy white wings already and then an Idea came to mind-  
*BEEP!*  
The sound of an incoming message from the small black laptop lounging on his desk brought Heero from his musings. It was from Dr. J.

Heero,  
New mission specifications. You and the other four pilots are to depart for the PeaceCraft estate in Canada. Do not bring your Gundams. You will be protecting the place from Oz terrorists who are expected to attack it in Miss Relena's absence. Your objective is to find out what they're after and to stop them. There are no obvious reasons for their attack.  
That is all, you leave this evening, a transport will pick you up.  
Dr. J

Heero read the message and sent it to the other pilots adding his own short P.S. for them all to meet at dinner in the Caf.

He pulled off his tank top and jeans, twisting the shower on to hot. There were still a few shards of broken mirrors on the floor and he got a rather large piece embedded in his foot as he was stepping under the warm spray. A thin trail of blood oozed down the shower drain from the cut and it stung badly.  
Heero concentrated on raising the healing power he'd summoned to mend Duo's broken wing, but to no avail. He popped his wings and stuck out the tiny bathroom, getting wet at the base of his shoulders because he was still in the shower. He pulled the sharp piece from his foot and easily summoned a tingling blue-white sphere of energy, which he crammed into the cut and watched, fascinated, as the skin melted back together and the blood stopped flowing through. The Japanese boy pulled his wings back inward and lost himself under the cool refreshing cascade.  
When he was finished, Heero dressed in a fresh tank top and the same pair of faded jeans he'd been wearing before. As he was pulling on a pair of plain white tube socks his stomach began to rumble and protest loudly, as he hadn't eaten in nearly two days!  
So the blue-eyed pilot went to the Caf.

His mouth watered at the proposition of hot cakes and eggs, buttery toast, steamy rice… … …  
He made a beeline for the food line which was relatively short. When it was his turn to help himself, he piled two short stacks, a plate of home fries, scrambled eggs, bacon, orange juice, toast with sticky purple jam and a bowl of plain rice onto his tray. The lady behind the counter gave him a queer look, then she smiled and kept working.  
{Heero! Over here!} Duo's voice sang through his mind and he instantly honed in on the braided baka's location at one of the long tables way off in a corner away from the majority of the boisterous crowds he usually liked to sit with. He caught sight of the braided boy talking to Wufei over an even taller pile of breakfast than Heero himself had. He made his way through the maze of people and tables and sat across from Duo, beside Wufei. The Chinese pilot had a glass of orange juice and some toast, but it appeared untouched. He seemed to have lost his appetite when Heero and Duo began to devour their meal.  
{Duo, I have never been so hungry in my life!} the Wing Zero pilot 'pathed to the American who answered him without looking up.  
{I know. Hey we could talk like this and no one will hear us! Cool! I wonder if we could talk with him too…}  
Heero's response was amusingly mechanic, {Don't care, eating,} and Duo began to laugh into his orange juice.  
"What's so funny Maxwell?" Wufei asked, "I was enjoying the quiet. Why are you both so hungry? Yuy, you don't even eat breakfast mast days."  
Heero glared at Wufei for a second, "Can't talk, eating," he said aloud. Duo giggled again and the pair continued to feed themselves while Wufei watched, a look of disgusted confusion on his bronze-skinned face.  
{Quatre and Trowa are coming,} Duo announced casually to the Japanese boy whose back was facing the advancing pair.  
"Hey guys, haven't seen you in a few days, how are you all?"  
"We're great Q-man, Trowa. Have a seat. We were just eating breakfast. Why don't you grab a tray and join us?" Duo greeted the pair with a friendly smile.  
Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder and focussed on the violet-eyed boy across the table. "Actually, we ate earlier. But we'll sit and talk for awhile. Heero, we got your message. Do you know what time the transport will be here?"  
Heero did not look up from his food, but he did answer in a tone that was considerably friendlier than any the unibanged boy or his blond companion had ever heard from him. "No, actually. I expect to get a more specific message from him before tonight."  
"Uh, OK," was Trowa's short response. He couldn't understand the open, unguarded tone in Heero's voice.  
Quatre too was at a loss for words. He sensed Trowa's confusion and 'pathed to him, {Its Ok Tro-chan, I don't know what happened to Heero, but I think it was a good thing. He's less shielded. Actually his mind is really open.}  
{Alright, I just wasn't expecting him to utter a friendly tone to us, that's all,}  
Meanwhile, Duo and Heero had finished eating. Heero took his and Duo's trays to the trash and emptied them.  
{C'mon Duo, let's go,} he said authoritatively.  
{But Heero we've barely said three words to them!} the American pleaded.  
{Duo, its important, just come with me!} Heero had now returned to the table and stood waiting for his partner to get up and follow him. Apologizing to the other three for leaving so soon, the braided boy did so and paced at Heero's side out of the noisy room.  
When they returned to Heero's dorm, Duo followed the other inside and the door slammed shut.  
"Heero, don't slam the door so hard," Duo snapped angrily, not really thinking about the other boy's position further into the room. He was cranky now, and he wanted to break something. The pent-up frustration of his concealed wings was not helping things.  
{I didn't slam anything. You don't slam the door so hard baka,} the short-haired pilot retorted vehemently.   
"But I…Oh crap." Duo said with no particular emphases.  
{What?} Heero eyed him skeptically.  
"One second…" he trailed, "Look at your bed,"  
Heero watched as one of his pillows raised up and fluffed itself out as if beaten, then lay gently back down. The other did the same thing.  
The Japanese boy's mouth fell open in surprise. {D-Duo…Did you…}  
He stopped speaking when his bedspread lifted, shook its own wrinkles out and lay back down smooth on the bed.  
"Telekinesis." Duo observed. He smiled and glanced at Heero. The Wing pilot saw that his eyes had become almost completely black once again, and his hair stood up a little where it'd managed to escape the plait that ran the length of his back.  
{Yeah, I guess so. How come your eyes get all huge and black when you use your…power?}  
"They do? Well why do yours get so blue, so I can barely see the black at all?"  
{I don't know, you could go look at yourself in your mirror, mine's broken.}  
"Yeah, well I'll look later. What did you drag us out here so fast for?"  
{Oh, well when Quatre and Trowa got to the Caf I could sort of.. hear their conversation. They have it too, they were thought-speaking just like us. But Quatre's thoughts were much stronger than Trowa's. He was very concealed, I can't figeure it out. Quatre was the opposite. I could feel him snooping through my mind, but he wasn't imposing, just loking sot of…nevermind. The point is they have telekinetic abilities too.}  
Heero looked at Duo to see what his reaction would be. The other boy was just takiing in his words. A chair from the desk floated over to him and he sat down heavily, looking back at Heero.  
"Well I guess there's nothing to do but go talk to them about it."  
Heero raised an eyebrow in persuit of detail.  
"If we all know, we can work as a team and we'll perform better. Plus I'm dying to know all about this. Maybe they have some answers."  
{I think you're right. Ne Duo let's go over together and ask them about it right now.}  
Heero got up, gesturing to Duo who also rose and mentally opened the door before Heero got to it, then he closed once they were both through.  
"Are you sure its locked?" Heero asked switching to normal speech.   
Duo smiled proudly. "Try it,"  
The Japanese boy tried the door. Yes, Duo had successfully locked it using his mind.  
Hand in hand, the pair trekked on to Trowa and Quatre's room.

------

Duo knocked boldly on the door and it was opened an instant later by one golden-haired Sandrock pilot who smiled openly and invited them in. He surveyed each face, his aquamarine gaze dropping to the boy's clasped hands then back to their faces.   
"Come on in guys, we've kind of been expecting you,"  
The pair stepped easily through the door and bent simultaneously to remove their shoes. Duo loved the feel of the squishy soft carpet on the soles of his feet as he placed his shoes by the door and padded into the room.  
Quatre gestured to a pair of desk chairs and he sat on the bed beside Trowa who had a cold expression on his face but appeared to be simply analyzing the two who's just entered, with a fresh outlook. Duo and Heero took the aforementioned chairs.  
The tension in the stuffy room was unbearable, and Duo absolutely *had* to break the uneasy silence that'd come over them all. "Soooo…" he started, "Now that we're all together, well all except Wu-man, what's up?"  
"Umm..well, we're not sure how to say this, but we know about you guys," Quatre began.  
"Well its not like we're trying to hide it or anything," Duo replied lifting the hand that clasped Heero's. The Japanese pilot regarded their hands briefly and then swept to meet Quatre's eyes, seeing something hidden in the seafoam depths. "Duo, there's something else," he informed the violet-eyed boy.  
"Oh? Do tell Q-man!"  
"Um, well… we, no I, was able to hear your telepathy in the Caf at breakfast."  
"Gah!? You were!? How?" Duo was very surprised. He balked wide-eyed at the pair on the bed.  
"Well, we have certain… gifts… just like you guys. But we haven't really shared this with anyone except each other, and we never thought that you would have it too."  
Heero and Duo said nothing, staring in mute awe. Trowa interrupted their intense little game of Teddy Bear (that game where you don't move).  
"So what can you..do?" he asked? He wasn't trying to assess them or anything, he was just curious.  
Duo stood up. "I cannot believe this! Its so cool! We're all like secret Gundam piloting superheroes or something! We should go shopping for colourful spandex and bitch boots!" In his excitement he threw up his arms and forgot to contain himself. Everything not bolted down in the room rose abruptly.   
Duo noticed his little slip and gently set everything down, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry about that, I guess untrained telekinesis and excitement don't mix. Now you know mine, what are all of yours?" He sat down again.  
"I'm an empath, but I can send feeling as well as receive it. I'm also telepathic, but my greatest strength is my ability to probe deeply into the mind. It allows me to utilize other people's skills and abilities to some extant. I can also heal, but only a little." This was Quatre speaking.  
Duo smiled and turned to Heero, "Hey, you can do a lot of that too, but you're a really strong healer, and I haven't seen you enter anyone's mind yet, althought you've sent some pretty strong emotions my way." What about Trowa?" he looked expectantly at the tall, slim boy on the bed beside Quatre.  
"I'm an illusionist," he said, "Just watch, its too hard too explain."  
Duo and Heero observed amazed, as snowflakes began to float gently downwards. One landed on Duo's nose and he felt the touch of its cold before it melted and slid away along one cheek. The snow fell and then it began to change colours. Pink, green, orange, blue and red. Several other colours of soft flakes drifted.  
They started to swirl faster and faster, forming a coloured whirlwind around the pair. Duo shivered and Heero's tightened over his. Just as the force of the wind was becoming a stinging frost, it all disappeared. Trowa and Quatre sat on the bed, unchanged. The other two gasped and stared once again.  
"That was so cool!" Duo exclaimed, "Can you make it Spring in here or something? I saw cold and snow, now I'm freezing." He shivered for effect.  
"Duo, nothing actually happened you know. Trowa can create illusions in people's minds. You're only cold because you thought it was real. It can be very convincing, but that's not all he can do. Trowa, why don't you try another one. Not anything scary though." Quatre looked at his lover with healthy reverence in his gaze. Trowa rose and faced Duo.  
"Alright, Duo will you be my volunteer?"  
"Ok!" the braided one cheerfully agreed and stood beside the HeavyArms pilot.  
"Now remember, its not real, Ok?"  
Duo nodded and watched as he felt his legs melt together and form a tail. He fell to where his knees had been as shiny scales raced their way along the length of his lower body. He flicked the colourful fin on the end, where his feet had been.  
"You turned me into a mermaid!?" he exclaimed, trying unsuccessfully to get up. He no longer had anything to stand on, so he Tk'd a chair over and climbed onto it.   
"Make it go away. Please, I want my legs back Trowa."  
The taller boy smiled. "But you have your legs Duo, doesn't he have them, Heero, Quatre?"  
Both nodded in agreement. The shared no part of Duo's illusion. Duo however, was getting upset. He lifted some pictures from the walls and a lamp from the desk, as well as a few other breakable things from around the room.   
"Trowa, Give me my legs back or I'm going to destroy this room. Do you hear me?" his voice held enough anger and tension that Heero felt it too.  
{Trowa, give him his legs back, play nice. He will destroy your stuff, he's really not kidding.} Heero looked at Duo who was seated on the chair, legs squeezed tightly together, and at the items floating in a bundle in one of corner of the room.  
"Alright. I'm sorry Duo, Heero. I didn't intend to upset you both." He apologized and the items replaced themselves around the room. Duo stood and ran over to Heero, wrapping his arms around the Japanese boy and looked back at Trowa. He was still shaken, but he wasn't mad. He'd asked for it, and Trowa'd answered him in the best way he knew how, a demonstration.  
{What else can you guys do?} Heero asked, focussing on Quatre but stroking Duo's hair with a tender hand.  
"Well, there is one other thing," the blonde began. He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it. Closing his eyes he appeared to concentrate, and a pair of wings burst from his shoulders. They were very much like Heero's except instead of the cool silvery tint, there was a lighter golden one. Trowa followed suit by remiving his turtleneck and revealing a pair of mottled earthy brown wings. They looked like those of a hawk or harrier. Quatre opened his eyes and Duo felt a shiver run up his spine. The were white, entirely. No pupils at all. Trowa's eyes remained grenn, only more intensified with a golden undertone. Of course that may be only an illusion…  
"Cool! Check mine out," the braided boy commented, removing his shirt. The deep black of his feathery wings made him almost disappear into one corner of the room, but he became more visible when Heero silently removed the ever-present tank top and allowed his silvery snowy mounts to be seen from behind Duo.  
"Hey, won't people see us like this?" Duo questioned.  
"No, Trowa's taken care of that." Quatre answered, "His illusions are very powerful, and whatever he's conjured will keep us safe," the golden boy smiled and turned his attention to Trowa. It was difficult to tell where he focussed, as he had no pupils. The eerie whites of his eyes never seemed to move.  
Duo sat down and scratched his head, "Q-man, how do you see like that? You eyes are all white."  
{Yours are black Duo,} Heero commented to the black-winged boy.  
"Are they? I gotta see this!" he rose and ran to the bathroom door, tucking his wings onto his back so he'd fit through. Staring into the mirror, he saw his own eyes, all black with a thin ring of violet around the outside.  
"I look like I'm on acid," he laughed, "I guess you're right Heero."  
He returned to the semi-circle of angelic figures, closing it off. "This is really cool and all, but I do have one question. How do you both contain yourselves so well? I mean, I get excited, and stuff flies off the walls. How, Trowa, do you let us all see reality? And Quatre, how do you keep from bending our minds to your will? How long have you guys had this?"  
"Its been a few months, but only in the last month or so have we really begun to harness what we were given," Trowa said, "I'm guessing you both only got it this week?"  
{Yes, but we both had dreams predicting it for awhile before,} Heero answered. He retracted his wings and sat easily on the bed, pulling his tank top back on.  
"Hey, what about Wufei?" Duo asked, "Is he in this too or is it just us? Does he even know about it?"  
"Actually Wufei was the first to acknowledge this. We caught him accidentally once when he was in a deep meditative state. We just walked right in. Of course this was after we'd both found out about ourselves, so it wasn't so big. He'd had it longer than any of us." Quatre answered the question, but Duo pressed for details.  
"So what can he do?"  
"His power is the ability to control elements, mostly fire, but a little earth too. Wind and water are lost on him, and he doesn't have much telepathy either. His wings are very deep red and fringed with bluish-purple. His eyes become red and black, and he gets a tail, something none of us have. If you want we can call him over and we'll discuss this as a full group, plus the mission plans."  
"Let's do it later, I'm kind of tired, and I actually have stuff to do today, even though it's the weekend." Duo concealed his wings and put his shirt back on. He grabbed Heero by the hand and pulled him to his feet. The door opened itself and the pair slipped out, the door closing behind them as swiftly as it had opened.  
{So did you expect that?} Duo asked, intertwining his fingers with Heero's as he pushed his door open mentally and they entered.  
{No, I didn't. I thought that Quatre had some telepathy or something and that his bond with Trowa made it possible for them to communicate. I never would have guessed that all of us are…this way.}  
Heero trailed and looked at the floor, a blank expression on his face. Duo couldn't feel any particular emotion coming from the boy. His bangs fell into his eyes and his hands lay loosely in one another. The Japanese boy's back was uncharacteristically slouched as he sat over top of the black comforter on Duo's bed.  
"Heero, try not to be so upset about over it alright?" Duo said in a soothing tone, "Why don't we talk about it, you'll feel better, really."  
The braided one made sure the door was locked and then removed his tattered white running shoes to light easily on the bed beside his obviously troubled companion. The cobalt-eyed pilot sighed heavily, not looking up.   
"Hee-chan," Duo started. He used his telekinesis to remove Heero's shoes and toss them beside his own at the door. He slid close to Heero and put an arm around him. Gently, he pushed the other boy's bangs from his eyes with one hand.  
"Hee-chan I don't have an explanation for this, but we can utilize it. Its not a bad thing, just different. We'll adjust, and then we'll all have the upper had in battles and, well, everything. I mean an illusionist, a pyro, a healer, a mind controller and a telekinetic make a powerful team, ne? Stay positive. Besides, I can think of some other things that powers make more…interesting." Duo smiled seductively and planted a lusty kiss on Heero's lips.  
He was pushed away by the other pilot who turned to him with a strange darkness in his eyes. {Duo, please no now, I have to figure this out. I feel so lost. Its something else too. I've only had it once before, when I thought you were dead. Its, I don't know…here, I'll send it to you.}  
Heero sent Duo the foreign impression as strongly as he could. The other recognized it instantly. A tense, tight uncomfortable sensation that lodged itself in the pit of his stomach and swept through him.  
"Heero, that's fear. Its Ok to be scared, I am too. Don't let it get to you. Let's try to figure this out together." He wrapped the Japanese boy in a warm embrace, trying to be as openly caring as possible. Heero broke down more than Duo had ever seen. He closed his eyes and leaned heavily into the other boy.  
{I'm scared Duo. I don't know what's going on, and I can't do anything about it! Could you just stay here and hold me for awhile? I-I just don't know anymore Duo, please stay.}  
The braided pilot was shocked at this display, but eagerly answered the pleas by pulling up the covers and sliding into the bed with Heero, spooning him from behind and keeping his arms wrapped tightly, protectively around the other pilot. He mentally tucked the covers over them both and snuggled as close to Heero as possible, breathing in his scent.  
"Heero, I…I love you," he said very softly and slowly. The short-haired boy turned to face him, remaining within the strong circle of arms.  
{I…me too…} he replied, his eyes drifting peacefully shut, a small content feeling radiating from his mind adding to duo's ease as they both fell asleep.

------

**END PART SIX****  
**

on to part seven~

~back to firen's fics

~home


	7. 7

**Gundams With Wings**

**Part Seven  
**By Lady AngelFiren

**PART SEVEN**

"Speech"  
/Thoughts/  
{Telepathy}

------

Duo awoke to an empty bed. The sun was setting out the window, which was open to the proximity of evening.  
"I slept the whole day?" he wondered aloud, flicking on the bedside lamp with his mind. The soft light illuminated his dorm, boring and normal, off-white walls, a desk and a little dresser, a tiny bathroom, not much else.  
/Where's Heero I wonder,/ he thought, /Hmm, I bet I could find him with my mind!/  
Duo closed his eyes and let his consciousness seep around the dorm and out into the hall to Heero's room. He saw the boy sitting at his desk reading something off the screen of his laptop. Heero turned, looking directly at the place where Duo's consciousness hovered. A strange look crossed his face and Duo felt Heero's mind probing him, soaring around the room, touching everything and then concentrating on the blink of energy that was Duo.  
{Duo, how long have you been watching me?} came Heero's voice directly into his mind.  
{I just got here, I wanted to find you. I'm not really sure how I did this though, or how to get back to myself. Li'll help?}  
Heero withdrew from Duo and pulled back into himself. He rose and walked into the Shiningami pilot's room. Duo followed. He saw his own body, slouched on the bed, eyes shut as if he were asleep sitting up. Heero shook the body's shoulder and Duo heard a rushing, saw flashes of colour and slammed forcefully into his form, opening his eyes.  
"Cool," he smiled, "Didn't know I could do that."  
{Me neither, although I did it already and you never suspected a thing.}  
"Hey, no spy games! Anyway, we have to get going, don't we?"  
{Yes, you have half an hour. We're to be picked up at the edge of the school property by the driveway. So we'll be ready for then. Oh, and bring something warm, we're going to Canada.}  
"Ok," Duo smiled happily, taking Heero's mouth in his own and sucking teasingly at one lip as he ran his hands along Heero's back under his shirt.  
{Duo, we only have half and hour, and besides, we're not alone, Quatre came to see if we were ready.}  
Duo hadn't even sensed the other boy's consciousness, but now that he looked for it he was able to feel the Arabian's golden aura pulsing there.  
{Yes Quatre, we're almost ready, we'll meet you out there alright?}  
{Alright, sorry to interrupt you guys, next time I'll use the door.} The golden presence evaporated abruptly, leaving the pair alone once more.  
{You should pack a bag Tenshi-chan,} Heero urged.  
"Right." Duo agreed and TK'd several items from around the room into a worn black duffel bag. He pulled his hat from its place on his bedpost and pulled it on. "There! All read-"  
*FLASH!  
Black car, the same one he'd seen earlier, purple twilight, Heero's silvery-blue power lancing through the air, and blood, his blood everywhere. Pain in his body, a beautiful spray of red erupting from his chest.   
Very fine grained wood, polished like a floor, the corner of a thick rug, and then blackness enveloping him completely as he heard his own heart slow and then stop and everything was dark, a thin trail of red tracing through the blackness.  
*FLASH!*  
{Duo, wake up!}  
Duo groggily opened his eyes, disoriented from the premonition.  
"Heero? What's going on?" he asked quietly. The image of the floor coming closer and his own blood everywhere was still pulsing strong in his head, but he forced himself to get to his feet and look Heero in the eyes.  
{You passed out. Was it another vision? Are you Ok? What did you see?} The Japanese boy's tone was very concerned, and he held Duo tightly to him, unwilling to let go, even when Duo tried to squirm from his strong embrace.   
"It was the same as before, I saw a car, and then lots of blood, my own blood. Then I heard my heartbeat get really slow, and I was dead, just like last time. I think this is gonna happen soon. Hee-chan I'm scared. I don't want to die anymore now than I did before! Why is this happening?"   
Duo leaned into Heero, close to tears but refusing to breakdown like he had in the forest. Enough was enough. He'd just have to tough it out. This was his job, and getting killed was part of that job. If it was gonna happen then it was inevitable. He'd just make the best of what time he had left. But it wasn't that easy. Still, Duo shoved the miserable foreboding and forced himself to concentrate.  
"Let's go, no point in worrying about it until it happens. We're gonna be late." With this he grabbed his bag and professionally avoided taking the warm hand he so desperately needed for comfort, walking out the door stiffly and shutting it behind them both as they left the school.

------

Outside everyone was waiting for the pair to arrive. Wufei had been "briefed" about their new abilities and their new status as a couple. He wasn't the least bit phased by any of it except for one thing.  
"Heero's a healer?" his face grew skeptical as he surveyed Quatre and Trowa who nodded simultaneously.  
{Yes,} Quatre answered, {And a very strong healer at that. He fixed Duo's broken wing in moments, and wasn't even weary afterwards. Do you know how much power it takes to do that? A lot, and he did it, no problem! I'm delighted to see how much he cares for Duo that he would give that much so selflessly.}  
The little blond was obviously impressed with Heero's actions, and Wufei accepted this, comforted to know that their team would be that much stronger if it were able to rejuvenate itself with little effort. And Duo's gift sounded…interesting. He was kind of afraid to think of what could happen if the Deathscythe pilot got really angry, but otherwise it aslo sounded quite useful. Together they could launch flaming projectiles at enemies, yes, they were much stronger now.  
"Wu-man!" Duo's cheerful voice fluttered over as the pair approached. He turned to his comrades, a smug, Wufei-ish look on his face.  
"Maxwell, Yuy," he acknowledged.  
"Alright, lets decide how we're going to do this once we get there. I don't think anything's going to happen at all on this mission, I just have that feeling, like we're being put out of the game for awhile, to be completely honest. I think we're going to end up bored out of our minds, watering Relena's plants or something for however long this is going on. We're going to be in the middle of nowhere I bet, and we'll just be bored. I don't know what game the Doctors and her are playing, but I'm suspicious, although I am looking forward to a nice little break. I don't really have much else to say, just be on guard I guess. What do you think?" Quatre was accustomed to leading the group with tactics and approaches for missions. Everyone generally expected him to take charge, and once an assignment was to be carried out they gave him their undivided attention. Tonight, all the pilots seemed to be under the same impression as Quatre and Duo; this was just one of Relena's games to get to Heero, and it wouldn't be anything really important. 

The transport arrived then. It turned out to be a classy black stretch limo, and when Duo opened the door in a gentlemanly manner for Heero, he was horrified to find Relena PeaceCraft herself waiting to greet the Japanese boy.  
{I think I'm starting to believe in karma,} he commented sarcastically to all but the blue-eyed pacifist who literally pounced on him from inside the vehicle.  
"HEERO-CHAN!!!" she squealed in an inhuman pitch.  
"Relena." The Wing Zero pilot practically spat. Duo swore he could hear Heero's teeth grinding together. He was already angry that she was here, but using -chan on the end of his name had him thoroughly pissed. Nobody but Duo called him Hee-chan or anything akin to the name. Using all of his strength to keep from pulling out his gun and shooting her, he stepped out of the way of her animalian pounce ans she fell from the car, flat on her face.  
"Owwww! Heee~eero, help me!" once again, the tone was earsplitting, and a shiver passed through the group of pilots. They were trained for almost any hostile situation imaginable, but none of them had yet figured out how to deal with Relena.  
"No." the short-haired pilot replied flatly. He was concentrating on not laughing out loud at her.  
She took her sweet time getting up, moaning and whining about how much pain she was in.  
/Hmm, I wonder how many bullets it'll take to teach her about pain…/ he thought glancing over at Duo.  
The braided pilot was doing anything but holding back his torrents of hysterical giggles at the fallen girl. Nearly unable to breathe, he was doubled over in a successful effort to piss off the wheat-haired girl even further.   
"Heee~ero! Your stupid friend is *laughing* at me! Make him stop!" To emphasize her point, she grabbed his arm and clung onto him, not unlike his spandex shorts in the manner that she attempted to be as close to him as humanly possible.  
"Get off of me Relena," Heero said. He was clearly disgusted, cringing visibly. He made a rather bold decision at that moment, and pulled out of her suffocating grasp. "Do not talk to Duo like that, he's not my 'stupid friend', he's my boyfriend. So quit following me around, I'm taken." With a satisfied look, the Japanese boy freed himself entirely of her clutches and want over to Duo, taking him by the waist and pulling him close.  
Duo seemed surprised, although definitely not angry at Heero's words, his actions, and his unauthorized confession, but Relena went off the deep end.  
At first she said nothing, staring wide-eyed, mouth open at the pair, funny gasping sounds coming from her throat. Then her brow furrowed daarlky and she pointed an accusing finger at Duo. Even Heero was a little surprised at what came out of her mouth.  
"YOU! You little pervert! You turned *my* Heero GAY? How dare you, you stupid faggot! Leave him alone, he's *MINE!!*"  
Before Duo had a chance to say anything, Heero 'pathed to him, Play along Duo. Let's get her really mad. Then we can shoot her in self-defense or something.  
The Deathscythe pilot was very surprised at how well the cobalt-eyed boy was handling this, but smiled maliciously in agreement. He pulled a most dramatic expression.  
"Relena, how did you guess? I can't believe you foiled my plan. Is it that obvious? Yes, I admit it. I cooked him dinner one night and I put something in his food to make him gay. I confess, Heero couldn't resist me after that, so I guess I turned him into a fag, like me." Duo smiled, waiting for the effect.  
He wasn't shooting for a fistfight (as much as he'd like to take her out) with the girl, so he figured he'd give her the eal truth right away. But he was not going to be nice about it. "Relena, you stupid bitch! Heero's gay 'cause he was born that way, ok? I didn't do anything to him. If you're actuallu dumb enough to believe I did, then go make friends with a rock, or something else on your level of thinking. If you can't accept that your beloved Heero does *not* love you back then that's fine, I don't care. But really, grow up. Don't blame it on me."  
Relena didn't say anything. She just gestured to the car and the G-boys piled in. She climbed in after them, shutting the door and signaling to Pagan, her driver, to get going.

------

There were six seats in the car, three facing forwards and three facing back. Duo seated himself in the center on one side, Heero on his right, Wufei on his left. Relena took the seat across from the Chinese youth, Trowa beside her, Quatre on his left.  
There was a tense, uneasy energy circling about the enclosed, dark little room formed by the car. Duo fiddled with the end of his braid until Heero took his hands and held them firmly but gently down. Quatre leaned on Trowa, and the unibanged boy inched closer to him, getting as far from Relena as possible. The PeaceCraft girl sat, staring silently at Heero and Duo's hands, a stoic impression on her face.  
/She almost looks like Yuy, stupid onna,/ Wufei thought. He snorted in attempt to subdue a laugh. The broken silence devoured the tension in the air, and Duo smiled cheekily, bringing Relena's blue gaze to his own laughing violet eyes.  
"So Relena," he began casually, "What are we all here for? We were informed that there was a danger to some documents at your estate, and that you would be leaving. Is this still so?"  
The long-haired blond was not accustomed to being questioned in such a direct manner, with no honourifics or even a polite tone. And by the pervert Maxwell!  
"You will respect me, faggot!" I won't talk to any of you but Heero-chan, especially not *you!*" she looked directly at him, hatred and malice burning in her eyes.   
"Grouch!" Duo retorted, tipping his nose up and away from her in a haughty gesture.  
"You are all acting like children!" came Wufei's annoyed tone, cutting off any further immaturity from either party.  
"Onna, we have our orders. It does not take five specially trained soldiers to housekeep for you while you are off promoting your cause. Do you have a reason for dragging us here or not? I really hope you do. Now what is it?" the Chinese pilot was clearly in no temperment to deal with arguments. He expected an upfront answer from the wheat-haired girl, and would stand for nothing less.  
"Hee~ero!" she whined for no reason, awaiting acknowledgement.  
"What Relena. Like Chang said, we are not house-sitters. Now tell us why the *fuck* we're here." The Japanese pilot was barely able to control his anger, and being the empath who could send emotion, it was contagious. Everyone in the car seemed ready to explode. Heero closed his eyes, silently willing the tension away. He took a deep breath, consciously relaxing himself and pushing what serenity he could gather into Duo and Relena.  
It seemed to work. The fiery anger evaporated from the Shinigami pilot's eye's, and Relena stopped fidgeting with the pleats in her skirt. Apperently the young pacifist was very susceptible to Heero's emotional manipulations.  
{Thanks Hee-chan,} Duo 'pathed appreciatively. He inched closer to the cobalt-eyed empath, squeezing his hand a little.  
{Are you calm now Duo?}  
{Yes, why don't you try to talk to her civilly? I don't think she'll even hear anyone else.}  
{Alright.}"Relena, what is the plan?"  
"Well, I'm going to the colonies," she began, "And The Doctor, Mr. J, owed me a little favour, so I'm taking advantage of it by having you all protect my computer files, as well as the estate. I have given my servants all a holiday, so you'll be the only ones there. Also, this particular estate houses some precious artifacts that have been subject to a little too much public attention. Everyone thinks the place will be empty, so I'm almost positive tha they will be in danger. Heero, will you and your friends stay?" She gave him a longing look.  
"We have to, orders," he replied, firmly ending the conversation, not showing what he thought of the mission either way.  
[This is dumb,} Duo commented, but he seemed determined to act more mature after Wufei and Heero's outburst, so he leaned his head on the other boy's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
Heero sent out more of the sleepy calm to everyone in the vehicle (excluding Pagan) and they all either drifted off in slumber or remained silent for the remainder of the ride.  
Eventually they ended up at an airport, where they caught a public flight to Canada (apparently Relena had given her private flight staff time off as well).  
It was an uneventful trip, and they ended up in Toronto, where they took a small, rickety plane to the colder northern region of the country.

------

**END PART SEVEN**  


on to part eight~

~back to firen's fics

~home


	8. 8

**Gundams With Wings**

**Part Eight  
**By Lady AngelFiren

**PART EIGHT**

There be** Lemony** Goodness ahead...

"Speech"  
/Thoughts/  
{Telepathy}

------

"Snow," Duo commented, stepping from the plane onto a single, desolate runway. He looked around, surveying the pristine white crystals which draped everything in a blanket of softness.  
Heero gratefully stepped into the valet, a limo exactly like the first one they'd traveled in. He was exhausted. Jet lag wasn't a problem, it was the energy he'd spent keeping peace between his koi and Relena. Every time he thought they'd be able to handle themselves without his help, a fight would break out, therefore he would be unable to relinquish his efforts until Relena left.  
They arrived at an exquisite, very out-of-place mansion. It was a massive stone affair, trimmed in burgundy shutters, complete with thick oak doors. The roof was hidden under a mountain of snow, as was everything else they'd passed on their way there, and stepping through the front door, heavenly warmth thawed the chill they'd all contracted in the short trudge through foot-deep snow along an unshoveled walk.  
/Oh yeah, I'm sure this place'll be attacked,/ Duo thought, /Its in the middle of nowhere!/  
"I can't stay," Relena seemed very upset at this, "I have to leave, or I'll miss my flight to civilization. I left a few notes around, because I knew you were coming. Bye Heero!" She moved to him, and he stepped back to avoid her. Much to Heero's relief, she decided not to persist, and left, closing the door as she went. She glanced at Duo before going, and a foreboding chill ran through him.  
/She's up to something,/ he speculated, not sharing his opinion, but feeling that everyone, especially Heero, thought the very same thing. Her car quickly disappeared into the swirl of snowfall, and the five boys were left alone to explore the house.  
"She's gone!" Duo exclaimed and quickly went to Heero's side, embracing him and planting a wet kiss on his cheek, the slowly enveloping the Japanese boy's mouth with a fuller, deeper gesture. He quickly released Heero to swing in a happy little circle around the lavish decor of the house.  
"Oh happy day…" his voice was soon heard from atop a flight of heavily carpeted stairs with a solid looking banister. The entryway opened into a sitting room of sorts, complete with a broad array of brightly coloured sofas, couches and chairs, as well as decorative lamps with intricate glass shades and many antique coffee and end tables. The furniture was scattered around the room with no apparent arrangement, and a soft, warm glow was cast by the many lamps. The glow was akin to candlelight, drawing the deepest shades of blue and red from the heavy antique furniture. On the walls were portraits and religious scenes, dramatic affairs framed in thick gold, placed erratically alongside rich red paint and mahogany trim. The floor was solid wood, almost entirely obscured by rugs, exquisitely patterned and embroidered with little threads of gold and silver that glinted magnificently in the dim light.  
Heero sank into an overstuffed armchair, utterly exhausted. He lay his head back against the pattern of red stripes, swinging his legs over the sturdy arm of the piece.  
Trowa wandered into the next room, followed closely by Quatre. It turned out to be a dining room, lavished by a huge case of fine china as well as a gorgeous antique table. In the center of the room, over the polished surface of the table hung a wrought iron chandelier which had been modified so that electric lights could be used in place of the original candles. At the head of the table was a high-backed red cushioned chair, and all around the rest of the table were more carefully restored chairs, cushioned in reds and blues. The formal dining area would accommodate sixteen people.  
Through this was an extensive kitchen, complete with a walk-in pantry and a fully stocked wine cellar. There was a bigger refrigerator than Trowa had ever seen, filled with all kinds of food. It was here that the unibanged boy found the first note.

Heero. I made sure that you and your friends had plenty of food for your stay. Milk, fruit and vegetables will be delivered every few days, as well as fresh bread.   
Relena.

He left it stuck to the fridge door and moved through the ground floor to find room after exquisitely decorated room. A regular dining room, a living room which included the very best in entertainment systems, cleverly concealed, several washrooms and finally he entered a cloakroom which connected to the entryway. The pair lay down on a wide blue sofa together and fell into a restful slumber in one another's arms.  
Meanwhile Duo and Wufei explored upstairs. They found various notes from Relena, as had Trowa and Quatre, on doors and all sorts of objects, giving info or instruction about the household. A long hallway proved to lead to six lavish bedrooms, decorated in different colours and styles.   
Wufei found a room decorated in cool blue, and settled there, leaving his bag on the bed. He went up the hallway and found the computer room, but he did not find any 'precious artifacts'. The Chinese pilot began to suspect that Relena had lied about why they were here.   
Duo also suspected this after searching the entire house, because he found nothing of any special value aside from the hundreds of antiques that were strewn about every room. In the process he picked out a room for himself and Heero. It was all white. Two tall old windows were draped with heavy white curtains, and the walls and even the carpet were of the same soft, snowy colour. Between the windows on the far wall was a magnificent king size canopy bed, hung so thickly with white curtains and cloth that it appeared to be a nest, hidden secretively away where he and his koi could lay, together. There was an exquisite bathroom on the left side of the room, also trimmed in pale silvery white. Snow, that's what it reminded Duo of, well that and Heero's wings. The Japanese boy would certainly look amazing against this back drop.  
Duo began to fantasize about all the wonderful things he and Heero could, and hopefully would, do here, nestled together in the white silk sheets. The tightness in his jeans pulled him out of his reverie, however reluctantly he was to go. He left the room and padded downstairs in search of the other boy.  
Everyone was strewn about the colourful furniture, fast asleep.  
/Gee, for a bunch of mercinaries, they sure let their guard down a lot./ The piece occupied by his Japanese companion was not big enough for two, so he sat beside him in an identical red striped, overstuffed arm chair, and fell easily asleep, strangely comforted by Heero's loud snoring.

------

The boys ended up sleeping through the entire night, and Heero woke at dawn's light the following day with a horribly sore neck and a chill. He rose, sauntering unguardedly through the formal dining room into the kitchen. He found the list from Relena saying where everything was located (thank you, Relena). Quickly memorizing it, he set out to make breakfast for everyone.  
Now Heero had basic cooking skills, and could make a few Japanese and Chinese dishes, but there weren't any proper ingredients for them. He did find some rice, an orange box reading 'Uncle Ben's', but he replaced it on the pantry shelf, backing cautiously away after staring at it for a moment. On another shelf he found a row of cookbooks, and the cobalt eyed boy drew one into his hands, flipping to the 'breakfast' section.  
Eggs, eggs, waffles, bacon, eggs, sausage, omelet, pancakes, and few other things that looked absolutely horrible. He chose pancakes, or as he knew them, hot cakes. Without syrup they were bearable, although he doubted Wufei would eat them.  
The Wing pilot retrieved everything he would need and placed it on the counter. Just as he was setting everything out on the table in the informal dining room, Duo walked in mechanically, followed by Trowa, Quatre and Wufei.  
"Coffee," Duo said. He was obviously still entirely asleep, and he snatched the warm mug offered him by the chef of the day, cradling it protectively in both hands, then sat heavily at the table. The other three followed, and Heero brought out a tray piled high with pancakes, as well as a large bottle of 'Pure Canadian Maple Syrup' and a butter dish. He set the food on the table in front of his comrades, who had all sat on the same side of the table in a row, the seated himself across from Duo.  
"Thanks Hee-chan," the American mumbled sleepily, helping himself to a huge stack of the steaming breakfast. He took the syrup and emptied nearly a third of the bottle onto his cakes after spreading them with butter. Everyone at the tale just kind of stared before helping themselves to a more moderate serving. Wufei regarded the strange food, and had decided not to eat it until he saw Heero had taken a short stack, which he ate plain.  
/If Yuy can stand them, then I guess I could./ The Chinese boy resolved as he followed suit.

After breakfast, the boys did an organized sweep of the house, searching for surveillance equipment, bugs, or anything of the like. There was nothing. No security at all, they were it. The pilots also didn't find the 'precious artifacts' that Relena had mentioned.  
"It's a stupid trick." Duo concluded, clearly pissed. The chestnut braided boy was also suspicious of some other intent that Relena may have had. "Now she's got us all out here on orders, so we can't leave until she gets back or we're told. Also, we drove a long way to get here, we're in the middle of nowhere with no money, and has anyone noticed that this place has no phone? Heero, what did you find on the computer?"   
"Nothing of any importance. I cracked every file, they weren't even protected, and there's nothing." The short-haired pilot's tone was stoic, if rather annoyed.  
Wufei was just confused and angry. "Stupid ONNA!" he grit, "Now what are we supposed to do?" His face became that special shade of crimson that it got before he was about to blow. Instead, one of the ornamental rugs spontaneously combusted, and his eyes showed all black with red slit pupils.  
"Wufei!" Quatre groaned, running for the fire extinguisher from the kitchen. Luckily the blonde was able to get the blaze under control before it harmed much, but everyone was couching from smoke, and the smell of burnt hair filled the room.  
"EWWWW! *cough* What the hell was that rug made of? Gross, I'm going outside." Duo quickly retreated, and everyone followed, even Heero who donned only his skimpy green tank top, although he had replaced the spandex shorts with denim. Trowa was warmest, having his turtleneck .  
The cold wasn't so bad, but a light, fluffy layer of snow was drifting slowly downward. There was no wind at all, so each flake could be clearly seen, spiraling downward.  
Heero was cold, so he released his wings and wrapped both himself and Duo in the soft, silvery warmth of feathers.  
{Is that better tenshi?} he asked, tenderly placing a soft kiss on Duo's head. The American was nestled into his chest, arms reaching around his waist.  
"Yeah, but four wings are better than two," The chestnut braided pilot cautioned Heero as he allowed his soft, black wings to tear through his shirt and enfold them both, overlapping Heero's feathers with his own.  
{Good idea,} Quatre 'pathed to everybody, {Nobody will see us. I did a mental sweep, and there isn't a human being for miles around.} The blond and brunet followed their comrade's example, as did Wufei.   
The Chinese boy's wings were fiery red, with deep purply-blue fringed feathers on the edges. He revealed a tail, which was scaly and red, about five feet long, and had blue-violet spikes or ridges running along its length. The tail appeared to be flowing almost, in tune with Wu's flaps as he rose into the air and circled very low over the other four pilots.   
"I'm going to look around." He beat huge gushes of snow onto the others, and then was off too survey the grounds. Quatre and Trowa muttered something to the remaining pilots and went quickly inside. The little blond had a very low tolerance for cold, and they had both opted to brave the stench of the burnt carpet, rather than freeze out in the snow. The quickly disappeared into the house, leaving Heero and Duo, wrapped in one another's wings.  
"Well, this is strangely familiar," the violet-eyed pilot chuckled lightly, "You do remember what happened the last time we were left alone together, don't you?"  
{Faintly.} Heero pulled Duo closer to him, gently taking the boy's face in his palms. He kissed both his eyelids softly, and then the elfin nose with a light brush of soft lips before moving to the braided DeathScythe pilot's waiting mouth, which he eagerly claimed. Heero shifted his hands to his companion's shoulders, and draped his arms over them, tracing fearless fingers over the feathery bases of Duo's wings and down along the smooth line of his spine, arousing a chilly fire along its measure. The thinner boy's wings prevented Heero from caressing his back with much success, so he withdrew and busied his fingers instead with the task of unbuttoning the black shirt that shrouded the expanse of Duo's perfect chest skin. He was halted gently.  
"Hee-chan, I can't get it off with my wings, one second." The Japanese boy was rather annoyed by the interruption, but he teased Duo's firm stomach with little swirls of rough fingertips in order to hurry the other boy along. Already, his erection pressed tightly against the inside of his jeans, begging to be tended to.  
The second Duo was finished removing the shirt and bore warm feather mounts once again, Heero literally attacked with a vicious mouth, bruising both pairs of lips even as he sucked at the other boy's and fed sensations to all parts of his body. The snow was forgotten as they fell down together in it, Duo under Heero's weight, his black wings splayed wide in the powdery white snow. The Japanese boy formed a protective little shell around them both with his wings, blocking the view of any onlooker, although there weren't any.  
He ran his hands over the pale, smooth skin of the boy under him, teasing his erect nipples with phantom touches and devouring his face in a barrage of wet kisses, igniting hot fire in Duo's cheeks. Heero brought a knee up between the Shinigami pilot's legs, taunting the unbearable tightness between his jeans. Both boy's chests pressed together, and Duo pulled the Japanese boy's tank top down over his shoulders, slipping it down his waist to avoid complications involving the huge white wings atop his love's back.  
Cold snow melted between their heat, so that each firm ripple of muscle was covered with a sheen of water droplets. Heero bent and began to lick away the water from Duo's skin, beginning at the neck, nipping eagerly at the line of his jaw, moving downwards with his tongue to the boy's collarbone, his hands busily arousing tingling sensations along the hard, wet stomach beneath him.   
The chestnut-haired boy was filled with waves of heat which reverberated through him, the combination of cold snow and Heero's fervor which contrasted and collided through Duo's magnified sense of touch was very nearly overpowering. As Heero worked down his torso by tongue, teeth and caress, he began to moan incoherently, mumbling the other boy's name under his breath.   
He brought his winds up, stroking Heero's back with silky black feathers and arching his own as the pair of clothed erections thrust together, grinding into one another, spreading hot pleasure through each boy from the contact. Heero began to undo the black-winged boy's jeans with his hands, just as his own were pulled from his hips. He pushed the coarse black clothing down, and Duo kicked the garment off.   
A small gasp of shock escaped the long-haired pilot's lips when his bare legs came in contact with the crisp, cold snow. He wrapped his wings around the boy's lower back and pulled the other pilot tightly against him, encircling him completely with bare arms and legs, as well as soft feathers. Through the thin fabric of his boxers, his hypersensitive erection pressed into the white-winged pilot's stomach, slick with water and sweat, igniting fervent passion throughout his thin form. Heero reacted by slipping Duo's boxers off, and his own. He pushed the violet-eyed pilot's bangs from his face with a tender stroke of his wingtip, even as he took the Shinigami pilot's stiff, dripping member into his mouth, running his tongue up and down its length and tightening his lips around the head.  
Even as Heero consumed him, he reached a hand down to grasp the boy's equally stiff member, pumping it with warm, wet fingers. Heero's wings stiffened at the sudden heat in his groin. He sucked more enthusiastically on Duo, sensing the boy's mind had approached delirium, and that his body was on the edge of orgasm.  
Heero released him, and Duo's body shook with anticipation and pleasure, but also dismay that the hot, moist mouth had ceased to pleasure him.  
"He- *pant* -Heero, I need- *pant* -need you inside me. *pant, pant*" he rasped, barely able to form coherent speech, such was the influence of the Japanese pilot's attentions, threatening to drive him straight over the cliff of rational thought with need.  
Heero traced a wet trail with his tongue, going more deeply between the boy's legs, his soft, dark hair tickling the pale skin of Duo's inner thighs. The Wing pilot was on his knees, Duo could no longer reach the warm, stiff member of his koi. His eyes fluttered open and shut with the powerful waves of heat, and his back arched, wings twitching and trashing blindly in the snow. Heero penetrated Duo with one snowy, wet finger stretching him slowly and carefully. A sharp gasp of breath escaped the chestnut braided boy as he was entered and a wave of pain rolled through him, quickly and effectively masked by a second, more concrete wave of pure pleasure, as Heero barely nicked that spot inside of him that made lights streak across his vision and caused the blood to rush loudly through his head, sealing out everything but the heat that consumed him in his entirety.  
Soon two, then three fingers entered him, arching his back further as he writhed mindlessly in the snow. Positioning Duo's legs over his shoulders, Heero withdrew the fingers slowly, even as Duo clamped down on them with the muscles in his ass and tried to further impale himself. He did not hesitate as he slowly entered the other boy, trying not to bring any bad pain. Duo hissed when was perforated, Heero's length sliding into his slick, wet channel at an agonizingly slow pace, the pain once more flowing freely. Heero stopped when he was almost entirely consumed, giving his lover a chance to adjust to the feeling of his presence, then he slowly continued, until he was swallowed to the root.  
"Oohhhhhh….Heero…*pant* Duo moaned as the Japanese boy filled him, touching his prostrate just barely, still not entirely adjusted to being inside the heat of his lover, but almost unable to stop himself from thrusting forcefully inward and satisfying his body. He thrust forward a little, pleased with the scream of his name from Duo's wet lips, and grew surer of himself, pulling outward, then pushing back in a little harder.   
They developed a rhythm, and Heero grabbed the violet-eyed boy's erection in one hand, pumping along with his thrusts, growing closer and closer to climax every time he heard his name mumbled from between Duo's slack lips. The DeathScythe pilot's heat flowed into him, and his mind elicited his passion, effectively uniting him with Duo through mind and body. The mental euphoria was contagious, backs arching at exactly the same moment, with each inward thrust. Heero found which movements gave Duo the most pleasure by the sound of his whimpers and groans, and through the feelings he welcomed from the other pilot, flashing moments of ecstacy, and the ache of his body wanting orgasm, hungering for release.  
The same tension built in Heero as his hips bucked and pushed forward, forcing himself into the hot, tight place that made him draw his breaths fast and hard, made him see brightly sparkling stars in his vision, and most of all made him feel fully as one with the black winged angel who welcomed the invasion joyously with delirius happiness and loud cries, an ecstasy found only in their unison.  
Reaching the point of his climax, Heero stooped his back even as he continued to thrust into Duo's tight, unbelievably welcoming and hot channel, and took the boy's erection into his mouth, tasting the pre-cum as he crammed the organ down his throat in tune with a strong drive of his hips.  
"Oh oh ohhh… OH GOD HEERO!" Duo screamed as his length spewed its seed into Heero's throat, and the Wing pilot filled the boy with his own when he felt the muscles of Duo's anus clamp and release repeatedly from the pleasure of his orgasm. Stars danced through his vision, sounds blurred, and his whole body was on fire for an eternal moment, then the fire subsided, leaving his nerves tingling.  
Duo panted raggedly, still unable to see clearly, ever fiber of his being alive with the intensity of passion and erotic pleasure ot the single timeless beat that they had been one, unable to tell who was who, nor caring. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced. He realized that although he was no virgin, he'd never had sex for love, it was always for money or he was being raped, selling himself so that others wouldn't have to. It had never occurred to him that sex could be enjoyable for him as well as his partner.  
Sex for love.  
Sex with Heero.  
Loving Heero, and being loved by him.  
Duo lay in the snow, panting and pondering his feelings for the Japanese boy. Yes, it was love, he would give anything for Heero, and he felt completely safe, wrapped in the boy's arms, knowing that he mattered to someone, even if he'd never hear the actual words from that someone's mouth.  
Duo wrapped them both in feathers, and Heero followed the motion, keeping them both warm and safe beneath layers of black and white feathers, buried in a snow bank, hidden away from the world. They shared a kiss slowly and softly, communicating their newfound closeness, and broke it to look into one another's eyes. Heero's gaze was open and trusting and content. Duo felt that he was seeing a little piece of who the short-haired boy really was when he was happy.  
Heero, peering into Duo, saw nothing but contentment, so when tears welled into the wide violet eyes and they were squeezed shut, he felt the utmost concern for the boy, wondering if he'd hurt him, or what could be wrong. He simply didn't think about the content, nearly overjoyed feelings he was receiving from the other.  
{Duo, what's wrong? Are you Ok? Why are you crying?} he pressed in a serious tone.  
"Heeo, I'm fine. Better, actually. I- *sniffle* -I just realized that for the first time in my life- *sniffle* -I'm really happy. Heero, I love you, I really do. I'd do anything for you. I just- *sniffle* -just love you." Duo broke into quiet sobs, wondering in the back of his mind what effect his words would have on the Japanese boy. He'd had to say it, to let him know how precious he was, that his existence wasn't simply as a soldier, or to follow orders, and that although he was confused, they were in it together, and nothing was going to change that.  
{Ai shitairu Duo, thank you for always being there for me. Even though I would never have admitted it, even to myself, you've pulled me out of some really bad situations, thank you. I think I owe you my life.} Heero was more moved than he could ever remember being, almost to the point of joining Duo in his joyous tears. But he'd never cried, and he wasn't about to start now.  
Instead he drew himself up and off of his koi, slipping on his boxers and jeans, and pulling the green fabric of his tank top up his body, a reverse of how he'd removed it. He used one arm to help Duo to his feet, handing him his clothes in a snowy bundle. The American wrapped himself in his wings.  
"Have you noticed how cold it is out here?" he laughed, grinning cheekily. "Hee-chan, do you realize that we just made love in a snow bank with people close-by on someone else's property in broad daylight?" He began to trek towards the house, Heero following.  
{Yeah, kinky. the normally stoic, monotone pilot said, grinning back at Duo. come on, let's go get something to eat.  
The boys went in, each wrapped in his own warm coat of feathers, eyes reflecting the scene of snow and sunlight that danced everywhere. The problems that surrounded the, like Duo's premonitions, and Relena's strange behavior were forgotton.  


------

**END PART EIGHT**

on to part nine~

~back to firen's fics

~home


	9. 9

**Gundams With Wings**

**Part Nine  
**By Lady AngelFiren

**PART NINE**

{telepathy}  
"speech"  
/thoughts/

------

Inside, Wufei had returned, and had been tactfully trying to avoid the new lovers, but when Duo bust into the kitchen, walking just a little funny and Heero right behind him, his face went red and he nearly spurted blood from both nostrils.  
"Wu-MAN! How the hell are ya?" Duo crowed. He could easily tell by the red-winged boy's embarrassment that he and Heero had been caught.  
As he TK'd a small feast onto a plate for he and his koi, he continued to talk to the black-haired pilot.  
"Maxwell, Yuy." Wu tried politely. Duo was not about to let him off so easily.  
"So," he posed in a casual tone, "Did you see anything interesting out there while you were flying around? Ya know, I was just thinking what a subtle guy you are Wu-man."  
Wufei whipped his tail forward, curling it about Duo's waist, and glaring angrily at the braided boy from thin red slits in the blackness of his eyes. "Duo Maxwell! The next time you and Yuy 'get it on,' as you'd say, would you please not do it without warning on the front lawn! Do you have no shame?" He released the boy, slamming his teacup down on the counter and stalking off, tail swishing angrily. Moments later a door was heard as it banged shut, and then silence. Duo turned to face Heero, his grin so wide it threatened to split his face.  
"Yessss! Ten million points! Score! Wu-man's down for the count! Ha, he is so uptight. Ne, its fun to embarrass him."  
"Ah," Heero pulled Duo close with his wings, kissing the boy passionately. He really did love Duo. The braided baka was everything good in his life, and, Heero had to admit, was his salvation. In just a few short days he'd felt more than he could ever remember feeling, and he was simply head over heels in love with Duo. He sent this feeling of extreme devotion to his violet-eyed angel, kissing him passionately, ferociously, as he opened his eyes to stare into Duo's without breaking their kiss.  
The chestnut haired boy gently pushed him away. "Heero, I have no breath left for this, lets have a snack and take a shower, and then maybe have a nice nap before we make dinner."  
Heero easily complied, following the tray of food that levitated behind Duo as he made his way up the thickly carpeted flight of stairs to their pristine white room.  
Heero was shocked as he stepped through the thickly molded doorframe. He hadn't seen much of the house, and this lavishly draped chamber with perfect white everything was overwhelming.  
{Duo, I think you have a thing for white.} he commented, thinking back to the snow where they'd laid only moments before.  
"No, I have a thing for you." The boy smiled as he set the tray on a bedside table and eased onto the bed, black wings contrasting beautifully with the frivolous decoration in the room and under the heavy canopy. Heero slid up beside him and they fed each other grapes, chocolate, and strawberries from the tray, each eating their fill. Then the boys slid out of their wet clothing and stepped into the shower. Heero washed Duo's long hair, using half a bottle of conditioner, and the violet-eyed pilot expressed the deepest pleasure at the soft touches made by Heero's hands afterwards when he brushed the silky, honey-streaked mass out, braiding it lovingly as he had before.  
"Thanks Hee-chan." He said when they were finished bringing the food tray down to the kitchen.  
SLAM!!!  
The sound of a door busting off its hinges alerted them both, and Heero even reached for his gun, but when they saw an annoyed Wufei at the top of the stairs they both relaxed. The Chinese boy opened his wings and jumped down, not bothering with the actual steps.  
"What's up Wu-man?" Duo asked.  
"Its you!" he stuck a finger at Duo.  
"And you!" The finger waved towards Heero.  
"And now _THEM!!_" Wufei gestured up the stairs, to what could only have been Trowa and Quatre's room. Duo laughed aloud and he distinctly heard Heero snicker. Figures that of all the rooms in this house, Wufei had picked the one between two pairs of lovers. Poor guy, he was _not_ going to get much sleep around here…

------

The next few days went without event, twice someone had come to deliver milk or fruit, but that was all. This seemed more like a vacation than a mission.  
The G-boys all knew something was bound to happen, but no one quite guessed when.  
  
Duo, Trowa and Quatre were having tea one evening while Wufei and Heero made dinner. Neither Duo nor Quatre could cook, and Trowa hadn't felt like cooking, but the other two made a marvelous combination, and they didn't seem to mind the work.  
Duo was seated on one of the red armchairs, and the other pair had taken a blue sofa. Everyone had sort of developed their respective places, and the Shinigami pilot had taken to this seat, which provided a view out the window as well as all around the room. Their was a baby grand piano in one corner of the sitting room, which both Trowa and Quatre had used since their arrival, and in the living room, the sound system had proved to also have a kareokee machine, of which Duo had taken advantage one evening, much to everyone else's amusement.  
"Hold on a sec guys," Duo began. He could no longer resist the smell of whatever the two chefs were cooking, and rose to go to the kitchen and beg for a taste, which he almost certainly would not be allowed.  
CRASH!!!  
The window which he'd been facing exploded, and Duo instantly whipped around in the same motion as he dropped behind the chair for protection.  
BAM!  
Heero was already running in, Wufei hot on his heels, both boys keeping low, crouching behind the furniture.  
BAM!!!  
BAM!!!  
A third shot riddled Duo's already mangled frame, and he slumped forward over the chair.  
{Duo!} Heero cried, making his way to the unconscious form of his lover, a thick pool of red seeping down onto the floor. {Go after the shooter!} Heero commanded. Trowa and Quatre immediately took off in flight out the front door. Wufei had the most medical training, so he could help Heero.  
They got the boy onto the kitchen floor, lying him down and tearing open his shirt. Three holes, one in the stomach, one in the left shoulder, and another in the left side of his chest.  
Right over his heart.  
Duo was shot in the heart.  
He was going to die.  
Duo was going to die.  
{NO!} Heero screamed in his mind, applying pressure to the bleeding wounds. He closed his eyes and popped his wings, pushing his consciousness into the boy's mind, searching for his fire.  
Barely flickering, and growing weaker every moment, he moved his mind into Duo's chest, where the shot had surely nicked his heart. It beat erratically, spurting blood out. Some foreign object preventing the wound from healing where Heero commanded it to.  
There, a bullet, nine millimeters, from a handgun, lodged into Duo's flesh, it was just there. It had to come out. Seconds were ticking by, and Heero saw Duo's blood everywhere. He placed a hand on the bare chest, over the hole. Blood trickled out around his fingers and spilled across his love's skin, onto the floor. It was collecting there, from all three wounds. Blood, too much blood.  
Heero's mind flashed to the visions he'd seen from Duo when they were in the forest together. This is what he'd seen, and if he was right thus far, Duo was already as good as dead.  
Then Heero had an idea.  
{Wufei, quickly, I need Quatre, now!}  
The Chinese pilot took off to fetch him, but Heero found him first with his mind. {Quatre! I need you here, hurry! Duo's going to die!}  
Heero kept applying pressure to the most serious of the three wounds, but more blood than he'd thought one person could have leaked and spurted from the other two, and Duo's life was almost gone, he had about two minutes left at best. The boy's skin had grown pale, and Heero poured his own life into the silky-haired, dying pilot, keeping him alive by allowing him to feed off of his own life force. He could feel himself being rapidly drained, but he knew that Duo's survival was much more important.  
{Heero, tell me what to do!} Quatre screeched into the Japanese boy's mind, running into the kitchen.  
{I need the bullets out so I can try to heal him, try to control his telekinesis and pull them out with your mind.}  
Quatre slipped quietly and instantly into a trance, although Heero could see his consciousness drift into Duo, searching his mind quickly for the source of the power that could save his life.  
/There./ Quatre took hold, and forced the ability upon his own mind, concentrating on pulling the bullet out of his heart. He reached and pulled, but it wouldn't budge, as it was lodged in one of the injured boy's ribs. He tried twisting the bullet.  
The clock ticked.  
It yanked out with an audible groan of shifting bones, and slowly moved to the surface of Duo's chest, poking back through the entry wound, even as Heero assaulted the place with two massive spheres of healing energy. The valve began to close, and the force of blood flowing from the wound was less than half as strong, but it was far from saving Duo's life, Heero knew. He pushed as much energy as he could into the hole, and saw it closing, painfully slowly. Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes and drew up another set of glowing spheres to force upon the battered chest before him. He wasn't sure if his braided angel was even breathing anymore, but he knew that if he didn't repair his heart, then all would be lost. After a few seconds, his hands tingled once more with what seemed to be a substantial amount of power.  
"Don't die on me koi," Heero rasped thickly as he sent the power flowing into Duo. It was so strong that the unconscious DeathScythe pilot's back actually arched with impact, but heero was pleased to see that not only did the frightening crimson liquid cease its flowing, but the skin even repaired itself, becoming smooth, however sickly pale, and a tiny sunken impression was left. Upon closer inspection, it proved to be a heart shaped scar, and it looked permanent.   
Heero disregarded such minor things as scars, concentrating on the next problem, his love's stomach. It appeared a huge mess, gushing blood and some other things outward, nearly as much as his heart wound had. Fortunately, Quatre had already removed the bullet, but Heero needed over thirty seconds to drag up enough power to heal the damage, and by now his own life supply was running low. He was having trouble breathing, and his own chest ached painfully. He imagined that this was part of his empathic power, connected so closely as he was to Duo, that he actually felt the physical pain, although he was trying to block it out. That was impossible, because he had been letting the boy's body feed off of his life force, and it only strengthened their bond.   
Heero breathlessly forced one fistful of glowing blue-white power into Duo's abdomen. Some of the guts and things drew back inward, but not much had appeared to have happened. Venturing forth with his mind, he discovered that the inside was wrecked horribly, intestines and other organs he couldn't identify from this vantage point were destroyed, and his blast had gone into repairing those before doing much else. The fluids from his intestine and the other organs were pushed out of the shot wound in a great, watery lump when Heero assaulted once more, his ball of heated power significantly smaller this time around.   
Quatre noticed that he had slumped over Duo's form, and was pressing his hands directly to the boy's stomach, sending jolts and bursts of power directly into him. The skin slowly crept shut over the hole, and Heero slipped into unconsciousness for a moment, his head falling forward into a pool of cooling dark red blood. He sat quickly up only a moment later, eyes unfocussing, head swaying, and vomited into the blood on the floor beside Duo. His face dripped with blood not his own, and it was quite obvious that he had nothing left.  
"Quatre…we have-have…to…get him to a hospital…I can't…do it." Even as he spoke, Heero had placed his bloody hands over Duo's shoulder, and Qautre watched, caught between being frightened and being awed as the Japanese boy, whose white wings drooped and were covered in red, summoned yet another spark of power. As he delivered, he fell down beside Duo and was unconscious, and Quatre knew he wouldn't be getting up this time.

------

Trowa flew through the torrential blowing snow, partially blinded by it. Wufei was searching close by, but had gone out of his range of vision, and he did not feel his presence very strongly. An occasional flash of fire showed he was still around.  
The shooter.  
He had to find him. Whoever he was, he would not escape the pursuit of the angry Silencer, who flew after a rapidly disappearing trail of footprints in the snow. He peered into a large stand of scrubby pine trees, their gnarled, twisted trunks and bursts of sharp needles forming an obvious hideaway, to which the footprints lead. With practiced skill, Trowa pitched a landing in the snow by swooping quickly downwards in a silent fury of brown and gold feathers. A cloud of loose, powdery snow was kicked up into the air as he beat the snow away from in front of his feet with his wings before folding them onto his back and entering the thicket, which turned out to be bigger than it had looked from the air.  
Inside there was no wind, and bare dirt paled through a thin layer of light, dry snow that had sprinkled down from the treetops overhead. Branches swept down, claw-like, groping at the feathers of his wings, which he pulled inward to protect.  
A movement deeper into the trees caught his attention, and he reflexively hid himself in the illusion of a scraggly pine tree. He would not be seen until he wanted to be seen, if at all, the non-existent thought-shape encircling him like a hologram.  
He was small, Trowa concluded, by the thin, high sound of the shooter's breathing. /He's coming!/ the quiet pilot thought to himself, as the one who had the audacity to shoot Duo stepped towards where he was crouched.  
Trowa's jaw dropped in shock at the sight.

------

**END PART NINE**

on to part ten~

~back to firen's fics

~home  



	10. 10

**Gundams With Wings **

**Part Ten  
**By Lady AngelFiren

**PART TEN**

**Warning!** This part has a **high yuck factor**! not for those who have weak stomachs!!

  
"speech"  
/thoughts/  
{telepathy}

------

Trowa's jaw dropped at the sight of the shooter, who stepped, trembling and obviously frightened, from the shadows of the thickest part of trees towards him.   
*She* had blue eyes.  
And wheat blond hair.  
Relena PeaceCraft.  
Relena fucking PeaceCraft, the sworn *pacifist* was Duo's shooter.  
Trowa wasn't sure how to handle this. Heero would undoubtedly want to kill her, so offing the girl was out, despite his climbing fury. This meant that the unibanged boy had to get Relena to the house, but he didn't want to risk breaking Heero's healing abilities with the uncontrollable, blind rage he knew the Wing pilot would have for anyone who harmed Duo, but especially the shivering, whimpering girl before him. So Relena had to stay here.  
Trowa conjured thick bars in the girl's mind, making them appear strong and inescapable. She shrieked and wrapped her hands around a pair of the invisible bars, tears beginning to run down her face.  
/Serves her right,/ he though as she began to yell for help. Who exactly did she think she was going to attract? Heero? Did she not understand that he was *willingly* in love with Duo, and that his death wouldn't change that? What in the Hell was wrong with this girl anyway? He couldn't figure it out, so he made an illusionary flare in the sky above the thicket to attract Wufei, and busied himself making imaginary monsters appear fleetingly in Relena's cage, drooling and snarling over her before they savagely attacked one another or walked straight through the bars, leaving Relena crying harder. Trowa chuckled at this display of fear. She did *not* know what she was up against; playing with powerful G-Boys is never smart, especially when the power isn't solely military training.  
Five minutes later, the Chinese boy landed, tucking away his bright red wings and cautiously entering the trees. He was happy to be out of the wind, and was pleased when he saw Trowa, but upon seeing the imprisoned girl, he was filled with fury, and a tree at the edge of the cluster caught fire, but the blaze was quickly put out by the howling wind.  
{This onna is Maxwell's shooter? Do you know that it is *not* well with him? He has been hit with all three bullets. One went through his heart. He is going to die, or is already dead because of her. And Yuy's life is ruined as well. Stupid onna, let me burn her, slowly. She deserves everything we throw at her.} Wufei used telepathy to keep the caged girl from hearing, but Trowa still felt the fire in his temper.  
{No. We wait until Duo is dealt with. Go and see how he's doing, or if he's… dead. I'll stay here.} Trowa's tone dismissed the red-winged pilot, who went off to check on the bloody scene which had unfolded on the kitchen floor.

------

Wu arrived to a scene seemingly painted all in blood. Duo and Heero were unconscious, lying in a lake of the crimson fluid. The Japanese boy was slumped forward over Duo, his wings lying limply in the blood, face and hair matted and clumping together with the stuff. He did appear to be breathing, very shallowly, and entirely too slow; and unusual, dangerous sign.  
Duo looked much worse, the parts of him that weren't slicked over with blood were an unhealthy waxen white, tinted blue here and there. He didn't appear to be breathing.   
/He's gone…/ Wu thought, and felt the very first tears he'd cried in years run thinly from his eyes, only a few had a chance to be shed before he pushed the sadness out of his mind.   
Quatre was there too, unconscious, but he was breathing more regularly, and although his whole form was covered in blood, and his limbs were limp, he was definitely alright. His wings were draped over his shoulders, his hands strewn slack over the boys in front of him, palms up, fingers curled in slightly in sleep.  
Wufei quickly used the emergency his communication device, something none of the pilots ever went on a mission without, to contact emergency rescue. Giving their co-ordinates, the woman on the other end of the line told him that a chopper would be there momentarily to help. He went outside to wait.  
When the medics arrived after what seemed an eternity, Wu was surprised and relieved to see that there was no trace of wings on either of the unconscious boys, and he wondered what Quatre was actually doing if he was not entirely unconscious. He quickly sped out of the house to where Trowa was waiting, and they both watched from the safety of the gnarled pines, Relena screaming in her little prison, calls drowned out by the wind.

------ 

Dead.  
Duo was dead.  
Heero milled about in his unconscious, dark little world, searching with his mind for the boy's presence. He did not find it, and he had not found it for some time, however long he had been in here. Disgusting images of his only love's battered, rotting form hung everywhere he went, and always it was the same. He would wander through the halls of one or another of Quatre's safehouses, or through a dark alley on some unfamiliar, nondescript colony, always searching for his love. It wasn't that he could not find his body, it was that what he found was a body, and only that. Duo's poor deformed corpse with thick black blood leaking from it, suspended from a doorframe, or a rafter, or sometimes just hovering plainly in thin air. The hair was loose, half of it cut jaggedly off, the rest full of spiders and maggots, flies buzzuing lazily in and out of his open mouth, tongue swollen in his head, nose trailing the same liquid that dripped.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Drip.  
Buzzzz.  
Then the body's eyes would open, and they were the worst part, black. Not gone, just black, shriveled a little, but somehow still seeing him. Seeing *him* and holding a thin, rotting hand up, over the heart that beat in his wide open chest cavity. A long black snake crept from the gaping hole and slid slowly up his dead love's body, around his neck, and into his mouth, past the swollen tongue, and back out his chest again, all the while clutching his heart in some part of its body, squeezing in a heartbeat rhythm to circulate the sticky decomposing blood. It was filled with maggots, just as his hair was, and a few of them wiggled enough to drop down to the earth below, either staying there to lap at the spilt blood, or somehow changing to another form and walking off.  
Heero was stuck in this place in his mind, day and night, refusing to try and escape. He had originally been frightened and disgusted by the body, but had come to understand that this was the last of Duo, and it was precious. He gathered his courage, and stepped closer to the body before him, which hung by one arm in a doorway, dust blowing across his vision like an old Western. He reached a shaking hand out to touch the pale, patchy skin before him and felt life flood into him, fulfillment, and only love for Duo. He looked up and saw that the body's arm was bound to the top of the door by a thin rope tightly wound about one wrist and a metal hook that was protruding from the brand new, clean, perfectly white wall around the old, rotted door. It was strange, how the wall was freshly painted and flawless, but the door was an antique, carved of oak or some other heavy wood, and so old that it had almost entirely rotted off its hinges.  
/Love, I will stay with you…/  
Heero walked up the steps that had appeared beside Duo, and took a thin rope, identical to the one that bound him, from a pair of arms that offered it. He wound his arm up to the hook and felt the stairs retreat, leaving him suspended beside his silent, dead love's body. It was warm with the heat around them, but froze at his touch. He stayed there in his mind's eye, a thousand terrifying versions of this very scene floating through each other like clashing clouds in a storm.  
Heero closed his eyes and resolved to stay there, which he did, thinking with very little sanity that this was not entirely right, aside of course from being totally disgusting. He didn't care. The bigger part of his mind told him that it was right, and he refused to come out of his delusional reverie, knowing full well that although the world beckoned him, it was much safer here, much better to stay with his love, with his Duo.

He would often drift off in his delusions, and sometimes he would be drawn to consciousness involuntarily. When this happened, he quickly quieted his thoughts, which he was almost positive his body would speak aloud, and lay just below the surface of awakening, watching the world around him with his power. Quatre was there a few of these times, and eagerly tried to force coherent thought or feeling from Heero, his soft, welcoming mind pressing inwards and beckoning him to awaken.   
Although he was not capable of forming actual words, Heero got his message across, lashing out wildly with his mind and nearly destroying Quatre's poor, insufficiently guarded consciousness with blind rage and hurt. He left an impression of his little world in the blonde's head for several hours afterward, and Quatre could only lay in a hospital bed and cry, muttering about how awful it was there, where Heero was. They were, after all, in a hospital, and damn lucky that Heero's mostly unconscious form had not been locked away in some asylum (thank you, Quatre's money) . He raved on day and night about all kinds of things, mostly repeating to the plain white walls the picture he saw in front of him, a picture that had become all he knew. It hadn't been that long, but after being nearly destroyed several times, Quatre decided to take a more brutal approach to waking Heero.

------

In the meantime, Heero's world was crumbling. His body wouldn't let him stay unconscious anymore, and he kept waking up, one time his eyes actually opened, and although he couldn't see anything, he was enraged, and managed to strike a nurse who was changing his IV bag unconscious. Now the only one who was brave enough to enter his room was Quatre, who sent The Japanese boy into his worst rages. Quatre, this whole time, had been talking to him and trying to bring him out, but he felt only anger for the rich blond, and refused to co-operate.  
It wasn't his fault, he didn't understand how to feel anything but hate for the world now, and when Duo's form finally disappeared from his mind, he went into a terrible fit, screaming and kicking in his restraints. Duo was gone, he had nothing now. Not only was his real body gone from the world, probably stuffed in an urn or rotting in the ground, but his mind's grasp on the last fleeting wisps of Duo was also gone. It was this exact time that Quatre decided to take action. He stormed into the room without warning, not really knowing what he planned to do, and hopped up onto the body which was held in straining restraints on the hard bed.   
"Stop it!" He said, and punched Heero in the stomach.  
"Stop this Heero, you are stronger than this, just snap the fuck out of it! That's an order!" He slapped the contorted face and slapped it again when he saw a reaction in the boy under him.  
"Heero, wake the fuck up. Don't you want to see Duo before we bring him away? Well get up. I know what you're seeing in there, although I can't understand why you want to stay there, but I do know what you're seeing. Get up, right now, or I'll kill you, and you won't even have your delusional little world anymore. Get yourself together in there and wake up. If you do, I will let you out of your restraints. Alright?" he slapped Heero again for good measure.

The Wing pilot went silent, and stopped moving, but he was terrified to open his eyes and leave behind everything that he had left, everything that mattered. even if Duo was gone, maybe he would come back, but out there, in the world, there was no Duo, no love, no reason to live. How could he leave this place? Why wouldn't Quatre just go away?  
{Q-Quatre?} he asked very quietly and shakily, his mental voice was almost hoarse from his mind's screams and the uncontrolled flood of emotion that the crazy empath had suffered. He did not open his eyes. In fact he was still too deep in unconsciousness, and none of the other pilots would have heard him, but Quatre had the same thought patterns as him, and it allowed them to communicate.  
{Are you ready to calm down now?} The little Arabian was not about to let down his guard, as the more powerful telepath could surprise him and fry his mind if he wasn't cautious.   
{Um…why-why…do I have to w-wake up? Its better…better in here. I'm afraid, Quatre.} Heero slowly worked his way towards wakefulness as he solidified his trust in Quatre.  
{You're going to be alright Heero, but you need to wake up, or you won't make any progress, and you won't get to see Duo before he leaves.}  
{Duo?!} The confused boy latched onto that thought and it reverberated through both of their minds as Quatre started to explain what had happened, more and more reluctant to mention what had happened to the black-winged, braided wonder as he went on with his story.  
{Well, what happened after I passed out then?}  
{Wufei called the paramedics, They did everything they could, but…}

------  


**END PART TEN**

on to part eleven~

~back to firen's fics

~home


	11. 11

**Gundams With Wings **

**Part Eleven**  
By Lady AngelFiren

{Wufei called the paramedics. They did everything they could, but we couldn't get his blood pressure up in time. Duo died on the way to the hospital, and we were ready to give up on him, he had no pulse, nothing, but then something happened. The body, Duo's body, it was alive again. His heart just started beating, just like that, and he is still alive, but I'm afraid there is bad news. He's in a coma, and has been ever since that night, which was three weeks ago. There is no brain activity. I went into his mind, and I couldn't find anything, Duo's a vegetable. I'm sorry, Heero.}  
Heero reeled backwards in his mind. Duo was alive, but he wasn't there. His body lived, but where was the mind? Duo's life, his passions, and his love, everything that was Heero's world had already been shattered twice, once in his mind, and before that when Duo was shot, but this was far worse. His love was dead, but the beautiful braided boy's body would be around for a long time, just laying there, taunting him. The Japanese boy swam for a moment longer in his subconscious, then urged himself to open his eyes and see the real world, depressing and empty as it may be.  
Heero tried to open his eyes, and found them glued shut with crusty sleep. Quatre gently pressed a cool cloth over them, wiping away the sticky mess. When he finally did manage to get his eyes open, all Heero could see was a blur of hospital whites and a blond figure perched on top of him.  
{Get off me, Quatre,} he commanded, and tried to kick the Arabian off of him, but found that he couldn't move. Thick leather bands held his wrists, ankles, waist and legs to the unyielding bed below him, infuriating him. His mind was mostly still raw, and he lashed out frustratedly at the bed, which did absolutely nothing.  
{You were a danger to yourself and to other people, we had to tie you down. You nearly killed a few nurses, and now I'm the only one who will come in here, because they're all afraid of you. If you want out, you have to be good.}  
{I want to see Duo, I refuse to believe he's gone, you just didn't look hard enough. Now, let. Me. Out. I will kill you, or anyone else who gets in my way.} Heero's vision was clearing rapidly, and he could see Quatre now, who presently stood at his side, a hard, frustrated look on his pale face. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and was looking down at Heero as if debating whether to let him free or not.  
{Will you be good?}  
{I don't fucking care if I'm good, I want to see Duo!! Now let me out of here you rich son of a bitch, or I'll find my own way out and kill you as soon as I do. Let me the fuck up!} Heero attacked Quatre with his mind and set to frazzling as many of the blonde's orderly thoughts as possible. Quatre screamed and quickly closed off his mind, but not before Heero had managed to give him a severe headache and fry some of his better childhood memories.  
{Hey! Stop it! I'm going to let you out, but you're trying to kill me here, and you're just destroying my mind!} He slapped Heero hard on the face to bring him out of the blind angry fit.  
{FUCK OFF Winner!!} Heero only became further infuriated, and his face darkened to a deep scarlet as he sent the strongest attack he could muster in his weak state of fresh wakefulness towards Quatre, shredding the poor Arabian's barriers and coming into direct contact with him. He was not intending to destroy the blonde's mind, he only wanted to show him exactly how serious he was about his threat, but pain flowed like water through the smaller pilot's head, and he couldn't stifle his screams. They echoed eerily through the room and through the consciousness of both boys.   
{Heero Yuy, control yourself!} Quatre strained to stay conscious as the torrential wave of hurt washed him through time and again. He struggled for an extra burst of strength, and searched his own mind for the little piece of himself that could control other people. He grasped at the only focussed part of Heero's mind, the part that could see Duo, and Duo alone. The only thought there was of being close to him and staying with him, even if he would have to destroy the whole of Earth and the Colonies to achieve that. Quatre reeled that Heero could be so intent on anything, but told himself to reserve those thoughts for later, as he searched for a loophole in the insane pilot's thoughts.  
He was looking for someplace to plant a doubt, but the boy's mind was carefully guarded, and operated on extremely simple principles. It was very difficult to get through the single-mindedness, but he soon found that the only way to get Heero to do what he wanted was to use Duo.  
/If you hurt Quatre, if you don't leave him alone right now, then you will never see Duo ever again, not even in death. Let him go./ The thought flew through every part of Heero's mind at once, completely suffocating his power, and stopping any will he had to destroy the blond pilot. He quieted, and withdrew from Quatre's mind, much to the Arabian boy's relief.  
{What the hell are you doing to me Winner? Why can't I kill you, why are you stopping me? I have to see Duo, don't you understand that?} He was still breathing heavily, and quite angry, but could not bring himself to hurt Quatre.  
{I had to stop you, you're out of control. Do you realize that you're willing to sacrifice not just your own life, but the rest of humanity as well for Duo? That is insane! How can you be so selfish?! Straighten up and act like a soldier. Your happiness, as much as you'd like to think it so, is not important when compared to the survival of a planet, and the maintenance of peace on that planet. Where has all of your training gone? What happened in there that made you insane Heero? Answer me. I don't want to fight with you anymore, you're crazy, and you could kill me. Just tell me what the hell is going on. You've never been this single-minded, even on the battlefield. What made you snap?}  
Heero had to think about this for awhile. He knew and understood that he was completely insane, but that just didn't matter. He could not find a way to make himself value anything but Duo, no matter how he tried. It was scary, he realized now that he thought about it. The only thought that circled though him constantly was Duo, Duo, Duo. Ever since the other boy had been shot, ever since he had nearly given his own life trying to save him, ever since then, it was as if they were one, and the other's absence in his mind was what was killing him. Without the gentle touch of Duo beside him, Duo in him, Duo with him in his mind, there was nothing, because he wasn't whole. He was the braided boy, and vice versa. That meant…  
{Ohmigod! Quatre, I know what's wrong! I know it! It has to be! Duo and I, we're…we're… I don't know how to explain it, but ever since he was shot, he's me sort of, and I'm him, we're ourselves and each other, but-no, that's not it. I don't know how to say it, but you have to take me to him right away! I'm not lying, I don't think I could, just, I have to see him right now, I have to be able to touch him, hurry!}  
Heero was frantically excited, and in his powerful mind, Quatre was swept up by the thoughts, thoughts that told him they had the answer to getting Duo back. Suddenly, that had become a major priority for Quatre. He eagerly wheeled the restraining bed down the hospital hallway to the elevator, and pushed the button that would take them high up, up to Duo's ward.

**------**

"You think we should kill her? I don't think Heero or Duo are going to be able to…" Wufei said quietly to the tall, thin boy who had basically been the only person he'd spoken with ever since they'd caught Relena. Together the two had held her in the little thicket of trees, giving her food and warm clothing but not much else. She was still in Trowa's thought-prison, and he was becoming weary with the effort of holding her there almost all the time.   
She just didn't run out of energy! She still maintained the hope that her 'Heero' would come save her, and prattled on day and night about it.   
/She's as relentless as _he_ is,/ Trowa decided early on, and nothing had come to wave that notion in the past three weeks. Nor, did he suspect, that anything short of the sight of Heero's mangled body would. Of course, that would never happen, because, at the last that either Trowa or Wufei had heard, the Wing pilot was still in a coma.  
"We can't do anything without hearing from Quatre, alright? What if he comes to? What if something happens with Duo? I'm not usually a very hopeful guy, but I don't think its our place to decide Relena's fate right now. Maybe you should find a phone and call Quatre, or just fly to the hospital and talk to him in person."   
Wufei nodded at Trowa's suggestion and left the thicket of trees saying, "I'm going to see Quatre. Justice must be upheld here, and we don't have the authority to decide what justice would be right now."

**------**

All Heero heard aside from his own thoughts was the incessant squeaking of one wheel under the restraining table as Quatre wheeled him painfully slowly down the hallway and into a hot, stuffy elevator. He tried to sit up when they were inside, then remembered the restraints across his chest and on his wrists and ankles.  
{Quatre, you can let me up now, I think I'm ok.} He hadn't meant for his thought voice to be so wavering and uncertain, but most of his mind still entertained the hope that Duo would be ok if he could just see him and touch him. It was difficult for him to think when the majority of his mind only had one possible thought.  
Much to Heero's surprise, Quatre undid all the leather straps when he asked, allowing him to force his tired, weak body into a sitting position. His arm muscles shook a little, and he was not pleased to see how much his perfect form had deteriorated in the last three weeks. He looked at his reflection in the tinted mirror of the elevator wall and was even less pleased to see a few gray hairs scattered through his bangs.  
{My hair turned gray?} he speculated without realizing it.   
Quatre smiled at his friend and nodded. {Yeah, but you can always dye it. I guess even you have a limit to how much stress you can handle before you are affected by it.}  
{No, its Duo. He didn't want his gray. I don't really care.}  
The Arabian blond just looked at Heero in confusion and decided not to persue this strange comment. /Chalk it up to insanity, I guess, or maybe it has something to do with his connection to Duo. Hmm, I wonder…/

The elevator jerked to a stop and the doors opened. Heero felt his stomach tighten in anticipation. /I swear I can feel him, now that we're closer. Oh god, please let this work./ He suddenly realized he was still sitting on the bed, and that he was wearing a thin hospital gown and that he hadn't brushed his teeth in three weeks. Quatre caught his concern and asked him what it was about.  
{I have to brush my teeth Quatre.}  
The SandRock pilot laughed lightly and looked at the very serious boy on the table. {Heero, the hospital staff take care of all that, don't worry about it.}  
{But the hospital staff wouldn't come near me.}  
{Well I did it for you, you're minty fresh trust me.}  
Heero furrowed his eyebrows a little and glared at his caretaker, but nodded his thanks. It felt kind of good to have his glare back, even if it was a pitiful excuse for the original and was toned down by his ragged, tired appearance. In the elevator mirror he'd noticed the huge bags under his eyes and how transparent his skin looked. It was not pretty, but he easily recognized himself so it wasn't his biggest concern.  
{Stop. I'm walking.} he commanded, and Quatre obediently stopped wheeling the table to allow him to step off it onto his shaky, bare feet. He held onto the metal side for a few moments while his head swam and his stomach lurched, but he pushed both of these distractions away from him as he firmed his resolve to walk to Duo on his own two feet. The hospital gown didn't provide very much heat, so he had to ignore the shiver that ran up his backside as he pattered more steadily alongside Quatre.  
They came to a door and Quatre stopped wheeling. {Its this one, be very careful with him, alright. He's healed almost entirely, but he's very weak and I suspect that his mind will be unnaturally raw. Also, watch that he doesn't throw something at you before you get to him. Despite his completely withdrawn and unresponsive state, he is very capable of using his power, and has not hesitated to do so. The only people who are allowed in there are doctors. He even tried to get me, so just be careful.} With that Quatre opened the heavy door and ushered Heero inside, then shut it once more.

End Part Eleven

To Be…CONCLUDED!!!  


on to part twelve~

~back to firen's fics

~home


	12. 12

**Gundams With Wings**

**Part Twelve**  
By Lady Angelfiren

Yes folks, here you have it, I have reached **The End**!! Of course, I do plan to re-write the beginning of this, or at least go in and touch it up, and I already have an idea for a sequel, but you can pretend I'm done! I might also write an alternate ending to this, just because I want to. Well, I hope you enjoy. I've been working on this fic for about six months! Its my very first fic, and the first multi-part fic I finish! Yay for me! Please, if you have been reading all along, and you haven't sent feedback, please do! I need it, I live for it!

"speech"  
/thoughts/  
~telepathy~

Inside the large, dimly lit room, Heero was filled with a pang of hope/pain as he caught Duo's scent immediately after entering. It was a good sign, it proved there was life here, and that the life was Duo. He shuddered, remembering what he'd seen of Duo in his mind before waking up.

  
A curtain with light pastel stripes on it separated the room in half. Hesitantly, Heero made his way to the curtain and prepared to pull it aside. He noticed a little red light flashing in a high corner of the room.

  
/Shit, surveillance./ He locked the door and went over to the camera, being careful not to let the lens catch him. A few moments and the machine was playing a looping tape of the room. He wouldn't be seen. (1)

  
Suddenly a chair flew through the ugly pastel curtain, tearing it from the ceiling as it rushed at him. He ducked and watched as the chair sailed over his head, smashing into the wall all the way across the room and crumpling into a little pile of crushed sticks. Heero whirled around, sensing hostility and confusion flowing through him suddenly, from the thin figure who was lying, motionless on a large bed. Duo.

  
~Duo! Stop that, its me, Heero. You can wake up now, Duo.~ He ignored the rattling of the window behind its heavy blind and strode purposefully towards the bed. He saw his beloved lying curled up in a little ball, a few IV's and other machines poking into him, feeding information about heart rate and brainwaves to a monitor on the wall to the right of the bed. But from Duo all he could gather was the power that seeped out of him and beneath that, there was only a tiny stirring of life, and it was black, withered, and lost. He was thin and pale, paler than Heero had ever seen anybody before. His hair was braided, but the thick rope lay limply behind him, rather than being entwined in his fingers. Little flecks of blood were still present in the weave of hair and wisps of honeyed chestnut stuck out in places. He had managed to curl into a little ball on the bed, a blank, if frightened look on his thin face. Heero heard a little hiss of air from the breathing tubes that went into the unconscious boy's nose and the steady beep of the heart monitor. He caught the barely visible movement of Duo's chest rising and falling evenly through the blankets that were draped over his body from the chest down.

  
~Duo…~ Heero said quietly into the unresponsive mind. He was not attacked by any more chairs, but a tray of bottles and needles toppled over, spilling colourful pills across the floor. Heero sat carefully on the bed beside his love and allowed his wings to shoot from his back so that he could caress Duo's prone form with them. He wanted more than anything for the braided boy to sit up and smile and tell him this was all a joke. Then they could be happy, and he wouldn't have to sit here, watching his lover breathe, but feeling nothing from the black mind. He ran one white wingtip over Duo's cheek and felt his stomach wrench, a lump coming up in his throat.

  
~Duo, please, stop this, come back to me. Duo, I need you, I love you.~ he said, and got no response save the strong rattle of the window and a crash as a table fell over. He bent lower over the quiet body, working his throat and squeezing his eyes, trying to push the lump away. He breathed in Duo's scent like it would escape him if he did not, and held a thin hand in one of his as he stroked the American's back with a snowy wing. The small warmth that radiated from the figure was a crushing force to Heero's bruised heart, and the faint sound of him exhaling sent an ache through every part of the Japanese boy. A dry, powdery tinge was mixed in with Duo's usual smell of chocolate and strawberries, and it only deepened the ache for Heero to think about everything that his love had been through, everything that he had endured simply because _**he**_ had been too weak to heal the DeathScythe pilot when this had first started. He felt pieces of his heart falling into Duo, but paid no mind as he focussed on his unconscious love.

  
Duo's hospital gown was on backwards, probably so that tubes and wires could reach his chest, but it allowed Heero to see the scar left over his heart from Heero's attempt to heal him. The tiny indentation in his skin was in the shape of a little heart with a pair of wings sprouting from it. He lifted his free hand and ran his fingers over the mark. He felt the lump coming back up in his throat and his own heart's steady throbbing. It was almost a physical ache inside of him, he wanted so badly for Duo to just sit up, but was quickly seeing that it wasn't to be. He clutched at his chest with one hand and squeezed his eyes especially hard to avoid the sting that was so alien and so frightening. His other had grasped the bed sheets tightly, so that all the blood had drained from his knuckles and his arm was shuddering weakly. Through the thin cotton hospital gown he wore, he could feel a little indentation over his heart as well. Tearing his careful gaze from his love long enough to look inside the garment at his own chest, he found an identical mark to the one over Duo's heart. A strangled choke escaped him as his throat worked in mad fury and his eyes clenched ever more firmly shut. He could not block out the dead feeling that was seeping into his mind from the figure before him, however hard he tried.

  
For some reason, these small conclusions hit the wall he'd erected to stop his tears, and it crumbled. Heero Yuy placed his hand back over Duo's chest and bawled. He let his tears flow over the powdery skin, and heard his own sobs, breaths being drawn quickly as he whispered "No, no, no, no.." to himself over and over.

  
"Duo, please don't be gone, I love you, I need you. Please, please, please. No, no, no, no…" Heero lay his head over the unresponsive boy's chest and continued to sob, letting his tears run free and feeling his hands shaking as he gripped Duo's cool fingers. He tasted the salt in his mouth as he whispered to Duo and began remembering all their happiness, all the things they had shared in their short time together. 

  
Heero remembered that first night, sitting on a huge rock by the still water with the pale moon smiling down on them both, urging him to say what he felt for the laughing boy. He remembered Duo's tears. They'd been salty and cool as he kissed them away. He remembered the surge of protectiveness that went through him as he tried his hardest to make Duo feel better. Their first embrace, warm and careful, neither accustomed to the other, but both wanting more than anything to be happy together. Heero remembered their first kiss, and this sent a whole new surge of tears through him, as he felt Duo's phantom lips cover his and gently guide him into a soft, warm gesture made with lips and tongue. Heero heard his sobs rising in volume, but really did not care, as he continued to pour out his sorrow over Duo's quiet form. His wings shook with him and finally he just let them lay limp over his love rather than holding them up.

  
He thought of how scared he had been when those same wings had first appeared, and remembered the smile on Duo's face as he calmly talked Heero down from his panic. The way his braided lover had let Heero embrace him, kiss him, open up to him. Everything that had happened on the cool green grass of their secluded meadow, even something as simple as holding hands as they walked down the hallway of their board school. All this weighed on Heero, and he leaned low over Duo's supine form letting the tears flow freely and repeating the same things to himself and to Duo as he cried.

  
"No, no, no, no, this can't happen, Duo, please, wake up, you can't be gone, I need you. Duo, I love you, please! No, no, no, no, no… I can't live without you, don't you understand that? You _have_ to wake up! Please, please, please…" Heero's back shook with his sobs, wings splayed uncomfortably, forgotten over the whole bed, and even drooping onto the floor. 

  
What was left of the horrid curtain flew from its little metal hooks to the floor, and the hooks, as well as the curtain rod followed. Twisted metal was now strewn from ceiling to floor, although it was only the very flimsiest stuff. The windows rattled harder, and a distinct crack formed through one of the thick panes. The plaster of the walls was quickly being crumbled to bits as the shook and vibrated with Duo's raw, uncontrolled power surge. Heart and brainwave monitors shut off, but no alarm would sound. The wires and various tubes that ran through him were pulled away by unseen hands and tossed away.

  
Heero was replaying the scene of his and Duo's first and last sexual experience, their unification in the snow, wings wrapping one another warmly together, and here is where he began to get completely hysterical. His breaths were drawn deeply and rapidly, tying straight into the unnoted frenzy that was occurring in the room around him, and he could see almost nothing through the haze that washed in front of his eyes. He ran his hands repeatedly over Duo's chest, and felt their touch on his own. He cupped Duo's face and felt his rough hands gently holding his own cheek. He became confused, and sat up, looking down at Duo's still form, and seeing for the first time the state of the room he was in. One window had broken open, and a rush of cold canadian air was flowing in, although he barely felt it because of the defenses he gained in his angelic state. 

  
What scared him was the touch he'd felt on his cheek. He removed his hand from Duo's face and felt the small warmth of his own hand retreat from his skin. Experimentally, Heero gently poked Duo on the shoulder opposite where he'd been shot, sniffling and gasping for breath through his fuzzy, tear-stained vision. He felt a poke of the gentlest pressure on his own shoulder. 

  
~Duo, what is this? Why--~

  
Suddenly the prone form of his lover jerked up enough for it to be painful, and Heero felt a surge of confusion from the boy's mind. It was the closest thing to consciousness Heero'd gotten from him yet, and in all honesty he was purely terrified when the body moved.  
Nevertheless, Duo had arched spasmodically, and his massive black wings shot from under him, one slamming into the wall beside his bed and crumpling, the other extending all the way through the small hospital room, until it was well past the room's mid-point. Heero cried out when the terrible pain washed through his left wing in correspondence to the pain that Duo's body was no doubt experiencing from being mashed into a wall. He didn't make a sound, but it would have been blocked out anyway by the scream that escaped Duo's mind.

  
It was the loudest thing Heero had ever experienced, and it sliced through him like a hot knife through butter. Just an explosion of hurt, plain and simple. It just kept going and going! Heero couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't even cry anymore, because he was completely paralyzed, both body and mind by Duo's fearful flow of power. It surged up though his head and did not show any sign of abating. Heero just sat stalk still and tried not to give the unreal noise any thoughts to bounce off of in his head. His vision soon whitened and he passed our from the combination of fear, exertion and pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fear.   
All he knew was fear. 

  
/Where am I? What's going on?/

  
Duo was lost in the darkest place he had ever been. It felt like he'd been here for an eternity. The darkness never faded or relented, it was like a pulse that continued forever. There was no direction, but Duo wandered aimlessly, perhaps in circles, perhaps not, he didn't know, and he didn't care. He couldn't seem to clearly remember anything. Now that he though of it, he didn't even know his own name. Wait! Yes he did, he was just thinking of…no, that's not it…

  
It went on like this, thoughts coming just into his reach, only to dance nimbly away before he could grasp them. It was better not to think, better to just sleep. But he couldn't sleep in this place of darkness. He didn't feel tired, and even if he could be tired, he knew he would never sleep. There was just the void, the black, all around him, and the only clear thing he could hang onto was that he was alone. This one thought drove him to wander in his aimless fashion, not because he hungered for someone, but because he knew he shouldn't be alone. It wasn't that bad, really. After all, in this dark place, where incoherence reigned, there wasn't much one could share with another.

  
He wasn't aware of any time happening I his little world, but still felt as if something was missing, even if he didn't particularly care. It was almost like an instinct, something involuntary that pulled him.

  
Then, abruptly, there was light. Just a small light, but it was like the sunrise on a warm summer day compared to the black, the alone that he lived in. Looking around, a little bit of clarity was granted him, and he began to consciously wonder about things, like why he was here. Only the simplest thoughts got through, though. When he tried to hypothesize scenarios for how he could have ended up in the blackness, his mind tried to shut down, and he was forced to stop thinking, lest his mind overload completely. This frustrated him, but he dealt with it, and was even mildly thankful for the degree of light that he was allowed to have.

Duo was wandering in the mostly dark realm when it happened. All at once the black was dried up and replaced by the brightest white he could see. It sucked up the black and unveiled his world. Mirrors, everywhere were mirrors. And the most frightening thing about it was what the American saw. He went over to the biggest mirror he could find and saw his reflection, magnified tenfold on the smooth glassy surface. He was a husk of a person. He looked at himself and saw that he had no eyes, although the rest of him was perfectly normal except for his colour. He had none. He was composed of the deepest shadow, a shadow that had solidified in places, but was wispy and billowy in others. Like smoke. He didn't know how he could tell his eyes were gone if he was dark, but he knew they were, and even poked himself experimentally in one empty socket, disturbed that he had no feeling in his body. As he was marveling at the big reflection, he felt the light seeping into his brain, and freeing his thoughts all at once. 

He screamed.

He screamed from shock and fear and loathing hatred. He screamed from longing and pain and the grotesque detail which he had all but completely forgotten how to process. The loud slam of his mind coming up and thwacking him, opening up and flooding him, it was too much. Duo screamed into the mirror, watching as his reflection screamed back at him and it only scared him more when he realized that he had no tongue, although his teeth were firmly implanted into the shadow-smoke of his body, and they were the only thing with any normal colour. Duo placed one palm on the cold glass surface of the mirror, and was jolted with even more fear as he leaned heavily onto it and was pulled through.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero felt the scream quiet down, and started to make himself wake up, knowing that it was of the utmost importance that he be there when Duo became coherent. Slowly, forcing himself to pretend that the pounding left in his head had dissipated, Heero cracked open one eye, then the other. He was greeted with the sight of Duo, sitting up and very much conscious, just looking around bewilderedly. His right wing was folded up on his back, but the left hung limply on the bed, so far that the tipmost feathers brushed the floor between the wall and bed. The black of the feathers was healthy and shiny looking, and Duo seemed to be much better, aside from the confused look on his face.

  
Heero groaned and shifted, a sharp throb going through his left wing, which he tried to ignore as he folded both of his wings onto his back. He got to his feet as he was doing this, and surveyed Duo more closely, looking mostly for signs that the braided boy was dangerous. Heero became entranced just watching Duo, who looked quietly back at him, every second his form became more strong looking, more…alive? The colour slowly filtered back into his face and arms, and the wisps of blood-flecked hair that had escaped his braid looked more vibrant than they had. Duo looked rigtht back at Heero, seemingly studying him, making for an eternity of silent staring before either boy was able to move. Duo spoke up first, in a hoarse, shaking tone that was more of a rasp than speech.

  
"Heero? Were you…crying!?!?" 

  
Heero didn't know what to do. He was overcome by the emotions that surged through him, and he couldn't make himself react. Duo was awake! He was ok! Without warning the Japanese boy surged forward and hopped onto the bed at Duo's side, swinging his arms around the thin, black-winged figure and letting fresh tears flow from his eyes as he laughed. He laughed as he had not known he could and cried while he did it, then laughed some more. He hugged Duo tightly to him, sobbing as if he thought the black winged boy would fly away forever if he let go, and let the little bursts of laughter, mostly spawned by relief, flow from him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside the room, Quatre had gone down the hall to wait patiently for Heero to be done seeing his unconscious, hopeless lover. He flipped through a magazine and sat in the uncomfortable waiting room chair thinking of how best to prepare himself for Heero when he left the room. He was going to be a wreck, there was no telling what he would try to do, and it scared Quatre that this was a hospital, and that Heero could cause a lot of damage to a lot of very innocent people. 

  
He decided to put himself on the ready, leaving his mind open to receive anything that the other may transmit to him, and making sure that he didn't lose track of the time. He would give Heero and hour, maybe a little more. Anything further would give the Japanese pilot ample time to become irreversibly homicidal and very angry.

An hour and ten minutes later, the blond Arabian SandRock pilot made his careful way towards the room where Duo lay. He listened at the door first, and heard nothing. Growing nervous, he extended his consciousness into the room ever-so-slightly, just enough so that he would feel the presence of Heero's mind, and was surprised to find nothing. Alarmed that Heero had tried something crazy, like killing himself and Duo, The blond knocked furiously on the door, calling for Heero to open it.

  
When no answer came to him, he turned the doorknob, finding it locked.

  
/Shit, I shouldn't have left him alone!/ Quatre cursed to himself as he walked quickly down the hallway to the nurse's station. There was a fat old lady nurse present, and she didn't even look up at Quatre until he cleared his throat as rudely as he could manage.

  
"Excuse me, but I need to get into my friend's room, and it appears that he door is locked," Quatre continued sweetly, giving the room number and adding a final touch to his little request by planting a command in the obese nurse's mind. 

  
::give me the keys::

  
The woman smiled at him, and fished a ring that was laden with colourful keys to him. She held one up and sent him on his way, wishing him a good day. Quatre used the key that the nurse had singled out and quickly opened the door to Duo's room.

  
/Shit./ was all that crossed his mind. Well, that and, /Heero, you lunatic bastard…what the hell have you done!?/

  
Duo was gone, Heero was gone, and the neat little hospital room had turned into a disaster area. The tiles were coming up from the floor in some places, and the walls had been crumbled all the way through in others. Any furniture (save the bed) or computer equipment, was overturned and/or smashed to bits, lying throughout the room, surrounded by various pills and shards of broken glass. The window was completely ripped from the wall, creating a hole big enough for several people to jump through all at once. There were a few cool white feathers about he room, mostly at the foot of the window, and that is what scared Quatre the most. Had Heero taken Duo? But where would he go? Quatre looked around once more as he let his wings push out through his shirt and extend to their full span. He stretched them and hopped up to the thin remainder of windowsill, balancing easily and sweeping the room once more. He spotted a single black feather lying on Duo's pillow. Beside it was a trickle of blood.

  
Quatre jumped out of the window and sped off at the highest altitude he could manage, flapping quickly as he pushed his body to the max, demanding speed, stamina, and grace from himself as he flew in the direction of Trowa an Wufei, who were both staying at the house this had all started in. It never occurred to him to communicate with Trowa and let him know he was coming, the Arabian was completely lost in thought. He was contemplating the most painful way he could possibly kill Heero in the event that his suspicions were confirmed. They undoubtedly would be, why else would Duo be gone? And the blood…

  
Quatre fumed and flew faster.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo and Heero flew from the hospital room, not really having a destination, but mostly just being glad to have their freedom. They were both overwhelmed with the strength of the bond between them, it was almost frightening. Heero faintly felt everything that Duo touched, experienced his pain, and was affected by his thoughts and emotions. It was almost the same with Duo, although he was still very tired and disoriented, and was not able to fly far. He had to rely on Heero to carry him most of where they went, because he was weak and very fragile. None-the-less the pair was giddy and excited, and barely able to comprehend what they were doing.

  
Heero had fixed Duo's broken wing, healing it with his personal power, and then Duo had used his telekinesis to destroy the window that was in the way of their escape. It was mostly just absent-mindedness, resulting from joy, that caused Heero to forget about Quatre, rather he single-mindedly insisted that he and Duo leave the hospital immediately.

  
So here they were, wandering aimlessly, but keeping to places where they would not be seen. Heero flew over forest, and soon the pair found themselves over the estate that had been the horrible scene of the unthinkable crime. Duo jumped off Heero's back and let himself free-fall a few meters before opening up his wings and gliding forward on them at a furious pace. He tilted them, and used the sped to circle tightly over the house and surrounding property, utilizing his augmented vision to search for any signs of people. Heero stayed above him, watching his koi with a small smile. He was much more composed now than he had been before, the majority of his mask firmly back in place, but his heart was fluttering excitedly, and he was more than happy to burn the energy it took to fly. 

  
~Heero! Someone has a fire going, down in that bunch of trees! Should we check it out?~

Duo's telepathy came through to the Wing pilot, much clearer and louder than it ever had before. He told the black feathered shadow below him to wait a moment while he checked for danger with his mind.Surprised, Heero relayed to duo what he discovered. The braided boy was ecstatic.

~Really?! Wu-bear! Trowa! We're comin' in for a landing! Get ready!~ Duo shouted gleefully down to them, and Trowa was able to clearly understand him, although he had to relay what was said to Wufei in spoken speech. Came the reply:

  
~Wufei says not to call him that,~ Trowa shouted, quite obviously very happy, despite his queit monotone voice.

Duo and Heero were almost down on the ground, and they quickly folded their wings, running into the well-used space that served as an entrance, only to be greeted by one of the least expected things they ever thought they would have to see.

  
Relena PeaceCraft was huddled in a corner, eyes squeezed shut, tear tracks obvious on her cheeks. Her hair was a rats nest of twigs and she wore that most tattered winter coat either Heero or Duo had ever seen. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was shaking and talking to herself. Heero couldn't hear what she was saying, it was mumbled terribly.

  
"What the hell?" He said aloud, and the shivering figure jumped up, letting out a startled scream. She looked around, even sweeping her gaze directly over the four figures who were standing in front of her, but called out in confused fear.

  
"Who's there?" To herself she mumbled, "is it him will he save me is it I hope so I don't like it here" Her quiet words were all said together in a quick whisper, and she walked towards the source of the sound. Heero was looking at her skeptically, and Duo was just staring, but Wufei had a hateful look on his face and tTrowa's eyes burned angrily.

  
Heero turned to Trowa and Wu. "Why is she here? And What's wrong with her?" He was genuinely confused.

  
"She can't see you, but she can hear you. My illusions over her are strictly visual. It'd be too difficult to keep up a full illusion for as long as I have. Heero, Duo, Relena is the one you're after. She shot Duo. We have been saving her for your wrath, Heero, but now that Duo's here, he may want to exact his own revenge. Do whatever you both wish, we have been here for a very long time, and so has she. I warn you, her sanity is not everything it used to be, and even then…" Trowa trailed off of his speech (for Trowa that was a speech) with a barely visible smirk and pushed his wings outward, stretching them before relaxing and folding them on his shoulders. Wufei did the same.

  
"Where are you going?" Heero asked, looking angrily at the PeaceCraft girl as she listened to him with a fearful look on her face. His question was directed at Wu and Trowa, however. 

  
"To find Quatre, He must be feeling left out of this. What did he say when you both left he hospital? I though Duo had no chance at recovering consciousness. I never would have guessed he'd let you both leave."

  
Heero stopped being angry for a moment and looked a little guilty. "Oops." He said, as if that covered it all. Wufei nodded and left the thicket, closely followed by Trowa.

  
"Oops? OOPS? Quatre's gonna kill you Hee-chan! I never even thought about him! Oh well, I have bigger things to deal with… …Relena. Hi, you bitch." Duo said this with a look that was a cross between sinister and cheerful. It was not a nice thing to see. He stepped forward, and she looked at him, right at him. Trowa had removed the illusion, and she was seeing Duo and Heero in their fully angelic appearances. She did not look like she felt very safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

/I'll kill him if he hurt Duo! That crazy bastard!!/ Quatre screamed in his mind, not entirely sure why he was so angry. Duo did that to people he supposed. They all wanted to protect him. Flying as fast as he could towards the thicket where Trowa and Wufei were staying, he planned out how he would organize himself and the other two in a search that would undoubtedly find Heero and corner him. He didn't even notice his lover flying towards him until he heard the shout in his brain. 

  
~Quatre! Slow down! Where are you going?~  
Quatre bucked in midair and looked up, very surprised to see Trowa flying lazily towards him, Wufei trailing comfortably behind.   
~Trowa! Wufei! You have to help me! We have to find Heero! He took Duo from the hospital room! There was blood and feathers, and the room was a huge mess. I think he's gone crazy! Uh…crazier!~ Quare was waving his arms, frantically trying to get the other two boys to understand him.

  
~What? Um, Quatre, Heero is over there,~ he pointed in the direction of the thicket as they all three flew side by side, ~**_With_** Duo. Duo's fine. He and Heero are taking care of…Miss PeaceCraft.~  
~WHAT?! You left that psycho **_alone_** with poor defenseless Duo!? Are you _**CRAZY??**_ C'mon! Maybe its not too late! Duo can't even defend himself! How can you be so stupid?!~ 

Trowa ignored Quatre's insults, he knew that his lover was not thinking clearly, thanks to Heero's irresponsible actions. He flew closer to the blond-haired, almost golden-winged boy and let their wingtips brush softly together. ~Quatre, you're just a little mixed up. Everything is fine. Come with us, you'll see, Duo is awake, and the only blood Heero's out for is Relena's.~ 

Quatre looked at Trowa with wide eyes, but opted to trust his lover and followed he and Wufei as they circled much too slowly back towards the thicket where Duo was supposedly awake.

  
Quatre was confused, but he did trust his friends, althought he was in no mood to see Heero right now. Everything would be ok.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Relena," Heero managed to ground out. He wanted to appear as frightening as he possibly could to her, so he unfurled his wings and extended them to almost their full span. Snow fluttered down from trees all through the little clearing in the thicket, knocked from soft pine and cedar limbs by the massive wings. 

Duo saw what his lover was doing and followed suit, His own dark black feathers were more intimidating, and had a better effect on the disheveled girl. She backed away, her breath drawn quick and sharp. She sounded like she would start crying softly any moment, but was trying her hardest not to.

  
"W-what do you want with me? What are you? Heero? What happened to you?"

  
"Why did you shoot Duo, Relena?" Heero put this before her straight away, to get it out on the table that he meant business. He was not here to negotiate. An eye for an eye…

  
"I…he was in-in the way! This…monster…is in the way of US! HIM!! He's done this to you, hasn't he!? But look! He couldn't even infect you with his darkness, with his…EVIL! Your wings are white! You're an angel, a hero. You're here to save me from him, aren't you!"

Relena scuttled around her clearing trying to find a way past Duo's huge wings so that she could reach Heero. She screamed quietly, more of a show of protest than a cry for help as Duo folded her up in his soft black feathers and moved her so that she stood directly in front of him. 

  
He was angry. It went through his head that he should probably give her her life, after all he was still alive, and she had spent some time, three weeks he'd found out from Heero, out here with nothing to do but think about what she had done. But was she sorry? No. Would she do it again? Yes. Therefore she was a threat, and should be eliminated. That was the logical way to think it out, reason that he should kill her. 

  
But as Duo picked up three very strong, very sharp pieces of wood, stakes really, from the lightly snowed on earth in the secluded thicket using his mind, he was not thinking logically.

Revenge. That's what this was, and that's all it was. Yes, this would threaten the peace that was promised to come, yes, it was going to get him in a lot of trouble with his superiors. Hell, he wondered if what she said, wasn't true, about him being a monster, although he doubted it was. But when it all came down to the basics, rule number one was survive, and he could do that. He would do that.

  
"Goodbye Relena." Duo said and smiled at her as he sent the stakes flying at her, the first pelting her in the shoulder, sinking deep enough into the joint that both boys could hear the wood squeaking against the bones, the second hitting her midsection and travelling almost all the way through her. The third pierced the blond "pacifist's" heart, and she dropped gracelessly to her knees, staring up at the partially secluded sky. Strangely, she didn't fall over right away. A single tear slid from the corner of each eye, she exhaled, and a thin trail of blood slipped across her bottom lip, running down her chin. Relena PeaceCraft fell over forwards, blood pooling out from under her in the snow, and she was dead.

  
Duo didn't say anything. He just looked at her fallen body, twigs still in her hair, eyes rolled up into her skull. Folding his wings onto his back, he walked over to her and knelt, avoiding the blood that continued to spill, and gently closed her eyes.

  
He smiled down at her. It was a new expression, a new kind of smile. He wasn't the least bit sad, but he knew his purely black eyes held a depth they hadn't had before. He was learning, this probably wasn't the end of his trials.

  
Heero, too, folded his wings and quietly walked up behind Duo. The black-clad boy got to his feet and took Heero's hand in his own. 

The pair walked from the clearing together and took to the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Owari**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, maybe I should write a sequel?? Or perhaps write more stories where the boys have these cool powers and wings stuff? I dunno, you may see more, unless people would really hate that, I mean I wouldn't read something that sucks, why   
should U? C&C! Please! Tell me what was good, what was bad, where needs work, anything! I don't want it to be done! I mean, think of all my other fics! *looks at other fics* Hmmm, maybe I can do better on them? Oh well, tell me what you think… Arigatoo to everyone who put up with me changing the length of this fic a million times!!!  
  


{1} I know you can't set a looping tape on a security camera from inside the room, but for the sake of the story, I had to do it. I was invoking my fic-writer powers!

  


Tell me what you thought! I would love to have your comments/question/criticism!

Sign the DreamBook! or Email Me!

~back to firen's fics

~home


End file.
